Nuestro Destino
by DuelKami
Summary: El destino y los sentimientos de Nanoha y Fate se ven en peligro, Una misteriosa pero poderosas oscuridad se apodera de Hayate, la vida de Fate llega a su fin por gracia del destino, las amigas de la infancia lucharan a muerte.
1. Nuestro Destino

**NUESTRO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo del fin.**

En medio de unas ruinas, se encontraban 3 jóvenes, una de ellas reía malignamente en la cima de una especie de pirámide cuyo centro lanzaba una especie de rayo de energía hacia el cielo, mientras que en la base de dicha pirámide, se encontraban las otras 2 jóvenes, una de ellas, abrazaba con gran tristeza, dolor y lágrimas en sus ojos a su compañera caída, quien estaba totalmente inmóvil en el suelo, el nombre de la joven que lloraba era Nanoha Takamachi y el de su compañera era Fate Testarrosa, la vida de esta última había llegado a su fin, mientras a su lado yacía su compañero de batalla, Bardiche, el cual comenzaba a agrietarse.

― _Good night Sir… _― Menciono el noble dispositivo con una voz apagada antes de agrietarse totalmente y romperse en muchos pedazos.

― Bardiche… Fate-chan… ― Menciono llorando mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su gran amiga.

― Ríe malignamente ― ¡Jajajaja! , ¿Acaso estas llorando por la muerte de esa chica?, dime, ¿¡No fuiste tú quien la condeno en primer lugar!? , ¡Jajajaja! ― Menciono una joven de cabello negro el cual cubría su rostro.

― Baja la mirada ― Yo… no quería que esto pasara…

― Con una gran sonrisa de burla ― ¡Pero paso!, y todo gracias a ti… Nanoha-chan…

― No me digas así…

― ¡Jajajaja!, El gran demonio blanco, llorando por la muerte de la chica que amaba… ― Cierra los ojos ― Eso es tan… ― Abre los ojos con una mirada llena de ira ― Patético… ― Aprieta los puños ― Las personas como tu son las que más me molestan, ¿amor?, ¿amigos?, ¿Familia?, ¿quién necesita eso cuando tienes todo el poder que yo tengo? ― Suspira ― Por nuestra vieja amistad, te propongo algo, puede que llegue a interesarte.

― ¿Q-Que cosa…?

― Sonríe malignamente ― Conviértete en mi sirvienta, pero antes de eso quiero una prueba de tu lealtad, veamos… ― Ve el cuerpo de Fate ― si no me equivoco, fue Fate-chan la primera en recibir tu Starlight Breaker ¿verdad?, en ese caso dejemos que también sea la última persona en recibirlo, como prueba de tu lealtad, quiero lances un Starlight Breaker al cuerpo de Fate-chan y lo desintegres con ese ataque, quiero que hagas cenizas a tu antigua amiga.

― Muy sorprendida ― ¡Jamás haría algo como eso!

― No creo que tengas muchas opciones Nanoha-chan ― Con un tono burlón ― "Nanoha, tu no debes morir…", esas fueron las últimas palabras de Fate-chan, ¿piensas dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano?

― Mira a Fate ― Yo…

― Te daré 5 segundos para decidir, una vez pase ese tiempo ya no tendrás que lloras más por ella, porque te enviare a su lado ― Comienza a contar ― 5…

― Todo esto es mi culpa…

― 4…

― Por mi culpa Fate-chan y Bardiche están…

― 3…

― ¡Soy una idiota!

― 2…

― ¿¡Porque nos haces esto!? ― Exclamo con grandes lágrimas.

― 1…

― ¡Respóndeme…! , ¡Hayate-Chan!

― Sonríe malignamente ― Porque es divertido… 0… se acabó el tiempo Nanoha-chan, te daré unos segundos más para que puedas despedirte de este mundo.

― Abraza con gran fuerza a Fate ― Fate-chan, lo lamento mucho… en verdad, lo lamento mucho… ― Lanza un grito del dolor al cielo.

― Adiós…

Aquella chica de cabello negro a la que Nanoha llamo "Hayate" disparo una especie de rayo de energía de color negro desde la palma de su mano abierta, aquel rayo de energía se dirigía a toda velocidad contra Nanoha y mientras lo hacia su tamaño se incrementaba rápidamente.

― Fate-chan… yo… te amo…

El rayo de energía impacta directamente en el lugar donde se encontraban ambas chicas, generando una gran explosión mientras la autora del ataque reía como una lunática, su risa hacía eco en las ruinas donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Un mes antes…

Una bella joven en su habitación, se preparaba para ir a la escuela, una vez lista salió para encontrarse con sus amigas de la infancia.

― Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, tengo 20 años, soy una maga perteneciente al TSAB ― Se presentó Nanoha a los lectores.

En ese momento se encontró con sus amigas antes mencionadas.

― Ellas son mis amigas de la infancia, Arisa-chan, Susuza-chan, Hayate-chan y… ― Se sonroja un poco ― Ella es Fate-chan, mi mejor amiga, pero… cada vez que la veo, mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente y su sonrisa calienta por completo mi alma, yo… He estado enamorada de ella desde que era una niña y pronto le diré lo que en verdad siento por ella ― Se mencionó a si misma mientras le sonreía a su querida amiga.

Las 5 chicas se dirigieron tranquilamente a la escuela sin saber que el próximo mes para ellas sería un mes lleno de alegría, risas, tristeza, dolor y sangre…

Próximo Capitulo: Un cruel destino.

**N/A:**

Hola a todos, bueno, este fue el primer capítulo de mi primer NanoFate, se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio XD, Espero les haya gustado a pesar de que fue algo cortico el primer capítulo, el siguiente será un poco más largo, por favor comenten que les pareció, sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar mas.


	2. Un Cruel Destino

**NUESTRO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 2: ****Un Cruel Destino.**

**N/A: **Hola a todos, debo pedir disculpas, ya que en el capítulo anterior cometí un error en la edad de Nanoha, escribí que ella tenía 20 años olvidando que en strikes ella tiene 19, así que para la aclarar las cosas, este Fic está ubicado después de A,s y un poco antes de Strikers, todas tienen la edad de 18 años y están en su último año de escuela, espero me disculpen este pequeño error y espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

Nanoha y sus amigas de la infancia, Susuza, Arisa, Fate y Hayate, se dirigían a su escuela, durante el camino charlaron y rieron tranquilamente, tras caminar un poco llegaron a su escuela, en donde para alegría de todas estaban en la misma clase. El primer periodo de clases de la mañana transcurrió normalmente hasta la hora del almuerzo, Fate y las demás salieron a comprar a su almuerzo, a excepción de Nanoha que se quedó recostada en su escritorio debido al cansancio y al hambre.

― Tengo hambre… ― Cierra los ojos ― Soy una maga del TSAB con grandes poderes mágicos, ¿Por qué debería seguir yendo a la escuela?, extraño pelear contra lindas chicas rubias, monstruos y tipos raros con un ejército de androides que amenazan al mundo, un momento… lo de los androides ocurre es en Strikers, sabía que no debía leer el libreto de la tercera temporada, en fin, además de estar hambrienta y cansada, estoy sola y aburrida, quisiera que Fate-chan estuviera aquí a mi lado, eso sería maravilloso, bueno, ella y las demás no tardan en volver, intentare dormir un poco en lo que vuelven ― Pensó Nanoha.

Pasados 10 minutos, Arisa, Hayate y Susuza regresaron al salón de clases, estas dos últimas cargaban una cajita de almuerzo, mientras que Arisa en lugar de una cargaba 3, las otras dos cajas le pertenecían a Nanoha y a Fate, esta última no llego con ellas ya que debía ir al baño.

― ¡oh! vaya, Nanoha-chan se quedó dormida ― Menciono Susuza.

― Viendo a Nanoha durmiendo tan tranquilamente ― Puede que sea una maga poderosa pero parece que las clases no son lo suyo ― Dijo Arisa.

― Con una sonrisa traviesa ― Jujuju, es tiempo de hacer una pequeña bromita, jujuju ― Menciono Hayate.

― Con una gotita de sudor ― Parece que Hayate-chan ya entro en su modo mapache… ― Dijo Susuza.

― Molesta ― ¡Mejor contrólate Tanuki Hayate! ― Exclamo Arisa.

― Aun más molesta ― ¡No me digas así!

(Nota: En forma de broma, cuando Hayate entra en su "Modo Mapache" Arisa se refiere a ella como "Tanuki Hayate", como diciendo su nombre completo al estilo Japonés, en donde se dice primero el apellido, solo que en este caso, Arisa cambia el apellido de Hayate, el cual es "Yagami" por la palabra "Tanuki" la cual significa Mapache en Japonés, así que prácticamente le está diciendo "Mapache Hayate")

― Vamos, solo una bromita, no le hará daño a nadie ― Saca un marcador negro de su bolsillo ― Solo voy a escribir algo en la linda carita de esta bella durmiente, jujuju.

― ¿Solo era eso?, vaya, pensé que era algo más grave, solo asegúrate de escribir algo divertido ― Dijo Arisa con una mirada de despreocupación.

― Con una gotita de sudor ― No sé si a Nanoha-chan le guste que hagas eso mientras duerme, se podría enojar ― Menciono Susuza.

― Con una gran sonrisa ― Ni se dará cuenta, está profundamente dormida.

Hayate comenzó a escribir algo en la frente de Nanoha de una forma muy rápida y al mismo tiempo suave para que Nanoha no se despertara y la atrapara en medio del acto, una vez termino de escribir se sintió orgullosa de su creación, mirando con una gran mirada de orgullo y superioridad lo que había escrito, pero sus dos amigas tuvieron una reacción diferente al ver lo que escribió.

― Lee lo que Hayate escribió ― "No molestar, estoy soñando con Fate-chan" ― Se asusta ― si Nanoha-chan se da cuenta de lo que escribiste se va a enojar mucho. ― Menciono Susuza.

― Intentando controlar la risa con mucho esfuerzo ― Muy buena… me duele el estómago…me voy a morir de la risa… ― Menciono Arisa entre risas.

― Mira a Susuza ― No se dé que te preocupas, no es como si en serio estuviera soñando con Fate-chan, eso sería ridic… ― Es interrumpida.

― Aun dormida ― Fate-chan… no más… ya no puedo comer más… ― Menciono Nanoha.

Al escuchar esas palabras, a las 3 chicas se les puso la cara de color azul.

― Al unísono, asustadas y sorprendidas ― ¡Si está soñando con ella! ― Pensaron las tres chicas.

― Asustada ― ¡Rápido, tenemos que borrarle eso de la cara! ― Exclamo Arisa.

― Muy asustada ― ¡Un trapo, agua, limpia vidrios, detergente para ropa!, ¡Lo que sea pero necesitamos algo y urgente! ― Exclamo Hayate.

― Arrodillada en el suelo con un aura negra a su alrededor ― Nos va a matar, nos va a matar a todas… ― Menciono Susuza.

― Suspira ― Ni modo… ― Sonríe ― Tuvimos buenas vidas, no me arrepiento de nada…

― Molesta ― ¡No digas esas cosas Arisa-chan!

― Eso me recuerda… ― Mira a Susuza y toma sus manos ― ¡Susuza, no podemos morir vírgenes, tenemos que hacer "eso" antes de que Nanoha despierte!

― Muy sonrojada ― A-Arisa-chan, ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?

― Muy molesta ― ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ― Golpea a Arisa en la cabeza ― Ayúdame a pensar cómo salvar nuestras vidas, antes de que Nanoha se des…

En ese momento, Nanoha abre los ojos y las mira fijamente…

― Sudando por el miedo ― pierte… ― Continuo su última palabra.

― Levanta la cabeza ― Chicas, hacen mucho ruido…

― Asustada ― Vaya, lo siento Nanoha-chan… ― Menciono Hayate.

― Mira a su alrededor ― ¿Dónde está Fate-chan?

― Aun asustada ― En el baño…

― Ya veo, despiértenme cuando regrese al salón ― Cierra los ojos y sigue durmiendo.

―No se dio cuenta de nada ― Susurro Hayate.

― Oye Hayate, debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para intentar borrarle eso de la cara ― Le susurro Arisa.

― Pero si intento limpiarlo se dará cuenta y además no tengo con que limpiarla ― Susurro Hayate.

― Asustada ― ¡Estamos perdidas! ― Dijo en voz baja Arisa.

― Disculpen, yo tengo un pañuelo ― Menciono tímidamente Susuza.

― Sonríe ― Bien, ahora debo intentar borrarle eso de la cara sin que se dé cuenta… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo…? ― Mira su almuerzo y piensa ― ¡Ya se! ― Sonríe traviesamente ― Le arrojare encima mi almuerzo y como quedara toda sucia por instinto ella misma se limpiara la cara con este pañuelo que nosotras le daremos y para evitar ser regañadas diré que fue un accidente, ¡Es un plan perfecto! ― Pensó Hayate.

― Un poco preocupada ― No sé por qué pero la mirada que tiene la mapache en estos momentos no me da mucha seguridad que digamos… ― Pensó Arisa.

― Toma su almuerzo ― Aquí voy… ― Se acerca lentamente a Nanoha ― Es todo o nada, es nuestra última esperanza… ― Finge tropezarse ― ¡oh no!, ¡Me estoy cayendo!

Para suerte de Hayate su plan fue un total éxito, todo el contenido de la caja de su almuerzo cayó sobre Nanoha la cual se despertó en cuanto sintió el golpe de dicha caja, toda su cabeza y parte de su espalda quedo cubierta de arroz y otro tipo de alimentos.

― Fingiendo sorpresa ― ¡oh!, ¡Lo siento mucho Nanoha-chan, fue un accidente, me tropecé sin darme cuenta!

― Limpiándose un poco todo lo que le cayó encima ― Ya veo, no te preocupes Hayate-chan, los accidentes ocurren en cualquier momento, no estoy molesta, ¿pero alguien podría pasarme algo con que limpiarme?

―Se acerca a Nanoha ― Aquí tienes Nanoha-chan, yo tengo este pañuelo, es pequeñito pero te ayudara un poco a limpiarte ― Menciono Susuza.

― Gracias Susuza-chan.

Mientras Nanoha se limpiaba los restos del almuerzo de su cabello y rostro sin darse cuenta borro lo que Hayate escribió en su frente, una vez lo hizo Hayate y Arisa juntaron sus manos con una gran sonrisa como diciendo "Misión Cumplida", en ese momento Fate regreso del baño pero justo antes de que pudiera decir algo su celular comenzó a sonar, de inmediato contesto la llamada y para su sorpresa quien realiza la llamada era Lindy, su querida madre adoptiva.

― Fate, ¿estas con tus amigas? ― Menciono Lindy por el celular.

― Si, así es, estoy con ellas, ¿Paso algo mama?

― Tranquila, no pasa nada malo, solo llame para recordarles que hoy tienen su chequeo físico y mágico mensual, y así también les dijeras a Nanoha-san y Hayate-san que también deben venir ― Menciono con un tono alegre.

― Esta bien, gracias por recordárnoslo, les diré ahora mismo e iremos apenas terminen las clases ― Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

― Me parece muy bien, entonces nos veremos en el TSAB, Por cierto, Levi-san dice que ya quiere verte.

― Se sorprende ― ¡Espera!, ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

― Nos vemos… ― Cuelga la llamada.

― Se le pone la cara azul ― No sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento…

Una vez se calmó, Fate le comunico a sus amigas lo que su madre le había dicho, a lo cual sus amigas aceptaron ir con una sonrisa en sus rostros, el resto de las clases se llevaron normalmente, al salir de clases eran las 3 P.M, las 5 chicas se despidieron y las 3 jóvenes magas se dirigieron al TSAB para su chequeo mensual.

Al momento de llegar se encontraron con el resto de sus amigos, los caballeros Wolkenritter, Signum, Shamal, Vita y Zafira, y otro amigo de la infancia de Nanoha, Yuuno Scrya, todos al verlas llegar se acercaron a ellas y las saludaron, Yuuno fue el primero quien saludo cordialmente a Nanoha dándose un apretón de manos.

― Nanoha, tanto tiempo sin vernos ― Dijo con una gran sonrisa el joven.

― Sonriendo ― Así es, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Yuuno-Kun ― Presenta a Yuuno mentalmente ― El Yuuno-Kun, es uno de mis amigos de la infancia más cercanos, gracias a el soy la maga que soy ahora, de no ser por él nunca hubiese recibido mis poderes, él también es una mago, es especialista en las barreras mágicas y tiene la capacidad de convertirse en un adorable hurón al que tuve una vez como "mascota", cuando no sabía que en realidad era un chico… eso me recuerda… mucho antes de enterarme de que en realidad era un chico él ya me había visto desnuda, incluso aquella vez que fuimos a las aguas termales no solo me vio a mi sino también a mis amigas y a mi hermana, y luego como si nada me dice que en realidad es un chico, aún recuerdo lo vergonzoso que fue cuando me entere de eso, tiene suerte de que no vio Fate-chan porque si no juro que le hubiese lanzado un Divine Buster en ese mismo momento, pero como es mi amigo y gracias a el obtuve mis poderes le he perdonado eso.

― Sudando ― Ehm.. Nanoha…

― Regresa del mundo de sus pensamientos ― ¿Si?, ¿Qué pasa Yuuno-Kun?

― ¿Podrías no apretar con tanta fuerza mi mano?, ¡Me la vas a romper! ― Menciono un arrodillado y adolorido Yuuno.

― Se sorprende y suelta la mano de Yuuno ― ¡oh!, ¡lo siento mucho Yuuno-Kun, lo hice sin darme cuenta! ― Pensando ― Me metí tanto en mis pensamientos que sin querer casi le rompo la mano a Yuuno-Kun, bueno, es un pequeño castigo por verme a mí y a mis amigas cuando éramos niños.

― Aun adolorido ― N-No te preocupes, no hay problema…

En ese momento se escuchan unas voces detrás de todos ellos.

― Con un tono de superioridad ― ¡Jajajaja, veo que ya están todos reunidos, es hora de la gran y malvada Dearche haga su aparición!

― ¡Fabulosa presentación Dearche-sama! ― Exclamo Levi.

― Hola a todos ― Menciono muy seria Stern.

― ¡Jojojojo, soy tan mala que llego 10 minutos tarde al chequeo!

― Emocionada ― ¡Eso es maldad pura Dearche-sama!

― De hecho llegan justo a tiempo chicas ― Menciono Yuuno.

― Se sorprende ― ¿Qué? ― Mira a Stern muy molesta ― ¡Dijiste que estamos llegando tarde por 10 minutos!

― Lo sé, era mentira ― Respondió seria Stern.

― ¿¡Estás buscando pelea!?

― Vamos chicas no peleen, no es momento para eso ― Menciono Fate intentando calmar a las chicas.

― Nota la presencia de Fate y corre a abrazarla ― ¡Fate! ― Deja de abrazar a Fate y se ubica detrás de ella ― Hoy veremos quien de las dos ha crecido más en este mes ― Sujeta los pechos de Fate desde atrás ― Pero parece que tú también has crecido un poco, me da algo de envidia.

― Se sonroja ― ¡Kyaa!, ¡No hagas eso Levi!

― Levi, ¿Podrías por favor no abrazar de esa forma a Fate-chan? ― Menciono Nanoha jalando de una oreja a Levi.

― ¡Eso duele!, ¡Esta bien, ya no lo hare!

― Así está mejor ― Pensando ― Tienes suerte de que te parezcas a Fate-chan sino te demostraría porque me llaman "El demonio blanco"

― Sonríe un poco sonrojada por lo que hizo Levi antes― Gracias Nanoha.

― Sonríe ― No fue nada Fate-chan.

― Tan animadas como siempre ― Menciono Stern.

― Se quejan demasiado por si crecieron o no, en mi caso no estoy segura si crecí o no, pero si no he crecido debe ser por la maldad que hay dentro de mí que no me deja crecer ― Dijo la versión malvada de Hayate con una gran sonrisa.

― Tose ― Bueno, suficiente charla por ahora, necesito que cada una de ustedes venga una por una conmigo, yo me encargare de medir el crecimiento de su poder mágico, después de eso iran a otra habitación donde estará Lindy-san quien se encargara de medir su crecimiento físico tanto interna como exteriormente una vez todas hayan pasado por la medición de su poder magico― Explico Yuuno.

Dicho esto, cada chica hizo filo para ser examinada por Yuuno, Nanoha fue la primera en ser examinada.

― Viendo los documentos de los resultados de Nanoha ― Veamos… ― Se sorprende ― ¡Esto es…!

― Preocupada ― ¿Qué pasa Yuuno-Kun?

― Muy sorprendido ― No puedo creerlo… ― Mira a Nanoha ― Nanoha, tu poder es… ¡Mas de 9.000!

― Impactada ― ¿¡QUE!? , ¿¡9.000!? , ¡Es imposible! ― Exclamo muy sorprendida.

Luego de esas palabras por un momento hubo un silencio entre ambos, para los pocos segundos ambos empezar a reírse, al parecer todo resulto ser u juego y Nanoha siguió el juego, luego de reírse, Nanoha salió de la sala donde estaba para ver como Stern entraba después de ella, la medición de todas las chicas se llevó a cabo a la perfección, ninguna de ellas tuvo algún problema, la última en recibir su medición fue Fate, quien al ser la última fue la primera en ser llamada por Lindy, de inmediato entro para recibir su chequeo físico.

― Un poco pálida ― Me siento algo mareada… ― Menciono Nanoha.

― ¿Estas bien Nanoha-chan?, te ves pálida ― Dijo un poco preocupada Hayate.

― No lo sé, de repente me sentí muy marea… ― Le dan ganadas de vomitar, se cubre la boca y corre al baño.

― Sorprendida ― ¡Nanoha-chan!, un mareo inesperado… ¿¡Sera posible que Nanoha-chan este…!?

En menos de un segundo Yuuno se vio rodeado por todas las chicas apuntándole con sus respectivos dispositivos sin ningún tipo de salida.

― Asustado ― Chicas, ¿qué están haciendo?

― Muy seria y algo molesta ― Yuuno-Kun… tenemos que hablar…

Mientras tanto en el baño de damas, Nanoha recién salió de este, sobando su estómago, como si estuviera adolorida.

― Vaya, creo que algo que me cayó mal en el almuerzo, debió ser esa leche, pero es raro la fecha de caducidad terminaba mañana y además tenía buen sabor y aspecto, quizás no debí tomármela.

Cuando Nanoha regreso a donde estaban todas las chicas, las encontró rodeando a Yuuno y apuntándole con sus dispositivos, lo cual la hizo pensar "¿Qué rayos paso aquí?", mientras que las chicas, al ver a Nanoha, le hicieron cierta pregunta inesperada.

― Nanoha-chan, dinos… ¿Estas embarazada? ― Menciono Hayate.

― ¿Eh?...

― Respóndeme, ¿Estas embarazada?

― ¿Eeeh?

― Molesta ― ¡No te hagas la tonta y responde ya!

― Molesta ― ¿¡Cómo quieres que te responda a ese tipo de preguntas sin sentido!?, ¡Es obvio que la respuesta es no!

― Entonces, el mareo de antes… ¿Por qué fue?

― ¿Recuerdas la leche de mi almuerzo, que te dije que expiraba mañana?

― Afirma con la cabeza ― Si, dijiste que sabía bien a pesar de eso.

― Pues parece que me hizo daño, tardo un poco pero ya vieron que me hizo ir al baño a vomitar.

― Ya veo, por un momento nos asustamos, pensábamos que tú y Yuuno-Kun… ya sabes…

― No, para nada, sin ofender, pero veo a Yuuno-Kun como un amigo ― Pensando ― y a veces como una mascota…

― Suspiro de relajación― Ya veo, que alivio, de veras que nos asustaste.

― Jeja, perdón por eso.

Mientras tanto en la sala donde estaban Lindy y Fate, a la cual ya le habían hecho su examen físico, y Lindy observaba los resultados.

― Se asusta al leer los resultado ― Esto es… no es posible…

― Preocupada ― Mama, ¿Qué pasa?

― ¡Fate, intenta activar tu Barrier Jacket! ― Menciono Lindy muy seria.

― E-Está bien… ¡Barrier Jacket On! ― Exclamo levantando su brazo derecho.

La Barrier Jacket de color negro de Fate apareció sobre su cuerpo sin problema alguna, pero unos segundos después la Barrier Jacket desapareció por si sola sin que Fate se lo ordenara, lo cual sorprendió bastante a la joven chica.

― Muy seria ― Me lo imagine, entonces el resultado de tu chequeo físico no está equivocado ― Menciono Lindy.

― ¿Qué ocurre mama?, ¿Qué dice el chequeo? ― Menciono muy preocupada Fate.

― Fate, hija mía… ― Baja la mirada ― No sé cómo decirte esto… ― Aprieta los puños con gran fuerza ― Según el resultado de tu chequeo físico, el interior de tu cuerpo está muy dañado, no nos habíamos dado cuenta porque el daño avanzado a una velocidad extremadamente lenta.

― Asustada ― ¿Qué estás diciendo mama?

― Recuerda que tu cuerpo no es un cuerpo normal, no es un cuerpo que se desarrolló dentro del vientre de tu madre biológica, Precia, es un cuerpo creado con magia y tecnología, y a diferencia de tu hermana Alicia Testarrosa, tu tenías mejores habilidades con la magia y con el tiempo obtuviste todo el poder mágico que tienes ahora y te convertiste en la gran maga que ahora eres, pero ese gran poder mágico… es un arma de doble filo…

― Muy asustada ― ¿Un arma de doble filo…?

― Si… ― Comienza a llorar ― Tu propio poder mágico, está destruyendo tu cuerpo, Fate, como madre me duele decir esto pero… como tu poder mágico sigue creciendo junto contigo, y el hecho de que uses magia acelera el daño en tu cuerpo, me temo que tus días como maga han llegado a su fin, lo siento mucho Fate.

― Un par de lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro ― No puede ser cierto, ¿Es una broma verdad?, ¡Dime que es una broma!

― Abraza su hija ― No es una broma, Hija, si usas tu magia de nuevo, aunque sea una sola vez ya no podremos hacer nada para ayudarte, y una vez ocurra eso… ― La abraza con más fuerza ― Te quedara menos de un año de vida, por eso te lo pido, no sigas siendo una maga, conviértete en una chica común y corriente, no quiero perderte, hazlo mientras investigamos como curar el daño de tu cuerpo, por favor.

― Aterrada ― Mama… ― Abraza con gran fuerza a su madre y comienza a llorar.

Tanto madre como hija se abrazaron fuertemente en medio de lágrimas, el destino de Fate había sido marcado, su vida como maga y su vida en si corrían peligro, ¿cuál de estas dos opciones escogerá el destino para el futuro de Fate?

Próximo Capitulo: Lo Lamento.

**N/A:**

Hola a todos, espero les hayas gustado este nuevo capítulo, un poco más alegre y más largo que el anterior pero con un final casi igual de impactante, intentare hacer y publicar un capitulo cada semana los viernes, si no me es posible hacerlo pido perdón de antemano, y para aclarar, ¡Odio el Nanoyuuno!, así que en este Fic nunca verán nada de eso, espero les haya gustado, por favor comenten que les pareció, sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar más.


	3. Lo Lamento

**NUESTRO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 3: ****Lo Lamento.**

Tras ver los resultados del chequeo físico de Fate y revelarle a su hija lo ocurrido, tanto madre como hija se abrazaron en medio de lágrimas, y tras terminar el abrazo…

― Fate, escúchame con atención, tienes completamente prohibido usar tu magia durante un tiempo indeterminado, en caso de que necesites usar tu magia, como máximo podrás volar, activar tu Barrier Jacket y usar las distintas formas de Bardiche pero solo como arma física no como arma mágica, desde ahora debes usar a Bardiche como si se tratara de una simple espada no puedes potenciar su filo ni su poder usando magia ― Menciono Lindy con una mirada muy seria.

― Con una mirada triste ― E-Está bien… es solo que… no me gusta usar a Bardiche como si fuera una simple espada, él no es eso, él es un amigo muy importante para mí, es parte de mi familia.

― Fate…

― _Don't worry Sir, i protect you (No te preocupes, Te protegeré) _― Menciono Bardiche.

― Pequeñas lagrimas se deslizan por su rostro ― Bardiche… ― Abraza con cariño a Bardiche ― Gracias…

― Pensando con una linda sonrisa ― Cuento contigo Bardiche ― Abraza nuevamente a Fate ― Hija, puede que ahora estés asustada pero te juro que hallare una forma para curarte, por ahora mantengamos esto en secreto ― Deja de abrazarla y seca sus lágrimas ― No sería bueno preocupar también a tus amigas, quiero que por ahora hagas como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Si?

― E-Está bien, lo intentare…

― Buena niña, ahora ve con ellas, te deben estar esperando, además es turno de Nanoha-san de entrar a su chequeo físico.

― S-Si, está bien ― Se dirige a la salida ― Gracias, mama ― Menciono con una sonrisa antes de salir.

Al momento de salir de la habitación donde estaba, Hayate y Nanoha le preguntaron cómo le fue en su examen físico, pero debido a lo ocurrido, Tanto Fate como Lindy olvidaron el resto del chequeo que consistía en ver si Fate había crecido tanto en altura como en otras parte de su cuerpo, así que se vio obligada a improvisar.

― Fate-chan, ¿cómo te fue en el chequeo? ― Menciono Nanoha.

― ¿Que decían tus resultados? ― Dijo Hayate.

― Con una gotita de sudor ― Pues… he crecido un poco… ― Desvía un poco la mirada hacia un lado ― En más de un sentido…

― Llorando ― Lo sabía, te crecieron de Nuevo los pechos, ¿verdad? ― Dijo Nanoha.

― También llorando ― No es justo, Fate-chan y yo tenemos la misma edad, ¡Yo también quiero pecho grandes!

― Con una gotita de sudor ― Empiezo a creer que si les dijera en estos momentos sobre el daño en mi cuerpo no le darían mucha importancia por el asunto de mis pechos aunque si es verdad que me crecieron un poco… ― Pensó.

― Llena de determinación ― ¡Bien, es mi turno, les demostrare a todos lo mucho que he crecido! ― Nanoha Entro con la frente en alto a la habitación.

5 minutos después…

― Sale del lugar llorando ― ¡Waaah! ― Corre a Abrazar a Fate ― ¡Fate-chan no he crecido nada desde el mes pasado! T-T

― Pobre Nanoha-chan… ― Se mira el pecho ― Si ni ella pudo hacerlo, dudo mucho que yo también pueda hacerlo ― Se va a un rincón ― No me gustan estos chequeos físicos… ― Menciono Hayate.

― Con una gotita de sudor ― Pobre Nanoha… ― Le acaricia la cabeza ― ¿Quieres que te consienta?

― ¡Si, quiero que me consientas por favor! TwT ― Pensando con una gran sonrisa ― Las caricias de Fate-chan, son lo mejor :3

La siguiente en entrar fue Stern, quien tras pasar 5 minutos salió del lugar, como siempre tenía una mirada seria era difícil saber cómo le fue en el resultado, hasta que…

― Levanta su mano derecha y hace la señal de la paz, en este caso señal de la victoria ― Jeje, crecí dos centímetros… en más de un sentido… :P

Esas palabras hicieron que Nanoha volviera a llorar, haciendo que abrazara con más fuerza a Fate y siguiera llorando en su pecho.

― Con un tono de superioridad ― ¡Jojojojo, bien hecho mi querida sirviente, esa fue una aplastante victoria para nuestro equipo, no podemos dejarnos vencer por nuestras originales!

― ¿¡Cómo es que Stern si creció y yo no!? ― Exclamo Nanoha.

― ¡La maldad que existe dentro de nosotras hace que nuestros cuerpos crezcan más rápido!

― Con una Mirada seria ― De hecho es porque tomo mucha leche ― Menciono Stern.

― ¡Leche malvada! ― Exclamo Dearche

― Si, si, lo que digas ― Toma a Dearche del cuello de su camisa y la arrastra con ella ― Vamos es nuestro turno ― Menciono Hayate.

― ¡Oye, suéltame, yo puedo caminar sola!

― Escúchame, las dos sabemos que no hemos crecido nada desde el mes pasado así que no hagas esto más difícil.

― ¿Eh?, E-Está bien…

Tanto Hayate como Dearche entraron al mismo tiempo a la habitación donde estaba Lindy, pero en el momento en que entraron…

― ¡Oh!, lo olvidaba, Lindy-san me pidió que les dijera que como ustedes dos son usuarias del "Tomo del cielo nocturno" debe aplicarles una inyección a cada una ― Menciono Stern.

Al escuchar esas palabras, ambas chicas gritaron muy asustadas, y de repente comenzó a escucharse mucho ruido en la habitación donde estaba, gritos y varios objetos cayéndose, se trataban de Dearche y Hayate intentando escapar de Lindy para evitar que las inyectara, luego se escuchó a Lindy decir "Vengan, solo será una pequeña inyección", de un momento a otro hubo un gran silencio, pasaron unos minutos y ambas chicas salieron llorando y sobándose su hombros derecho, el cual fue el lugar donde les aplicaron la inyección.

― Preocupada ― Dearche-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien? ― Menciono Levi.

― Molesta y aun sobándose el hombro ― Maldita seas Stern, pudiste habernos dicho eso antes.

― Seria ― Se me olvido…

― Llorando ― Ya es definitivo, odio los chequeos físicos ― Corre hacia sus fieles guardianes ― ¡Signum, Shamal, eso dolió mucho, Déjenme sentir la suavidad de sus pechos!

Siendo parte de su familia y al mismo tiempo sus leales guardianes y sirvientes, las dos guerreras no tuvieron otra opción que dejar a Hayate recostar su cabeza en sus pechos, la cual parecía muy contenta al sentirlos.

― Con una sonrisa de placer ― Vaya, Esto si cura todo los males, ya no me duele nada ― Pensó Hayate en medio de los pechos de Signum.

― Sonrojada ― Esperaba que al crecer la ama dejara este habito pero veo que me equivoque ― Pensó Signum.

― Un poco sonrojada ― Vaya, que linda es Hayate-chan ― Pensó Shamal.

― Con la cara azul ― Todo el mundo aquí hablando de pechos y se olvidan que yo soy la que menos ha crecido… ― Pensó vita.

― Medio dormido recostado en el suelo en su forma de lobo ― Me pregunto que estará haciendo Arf en estos momentos ― Pensó Zafira.

― ¡Levi, mi más fiel servidora, de ti depende nuestra victoria, ve a esa habitación y danos el dulce sabor de la victoria!

― Hace un saludo militar ― ¡No entendí nada de lo que dijo pero entrare a la habitación!

Como de costumbre en ella, siempre estaba sonriendo sin importar que pasara, entro muy alegre a la habitación, si darse cuenta de que cierta rubia la estaba observando desde hace unos minutos.

― Eso me recuerda, el cuerpo de Levi no es como los cuerpos de Nanoha y Hayate que se desarrollaron en los vientres de sus madres, su cuerpo fue creado por el gran poder del libro de las tinieblas, es un cuerpo hecho totalmente por magia, aun así, externamente su cuerpo es idéntico al mío, ¿será posible que ella también…?, aun no es seguro, no parece que a Dearche y Stern les hayan dicho algo respecto a sus cuerpos, tendré que esperar el resultado de Levi ― Pensó Fate con una mirada muy seria.

Tras pasar unos minutos, Levi Salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa y dando pequeños saltos de alegría

― ¡Yay!, Crecí no sé cuántos centímetros pero crecí algo.

― Al unísono y llorando ― ¡Nos alegra un poco que alguien que no sea Fate-chan nos haya vencido pero nos entristece aún más saber que quien nos venció fue su gemela malvada! ― Pensaron Hayate y Nanoha.

― Con un tono de superioridad ― ¡Jojojojo, esta es su derrota originales! ― Sujeta los pechos de Levi ― ¿Ven estos pechos?, ¡Estos son los pechos de la victoria!, ¡Están llenos de maldad pura! ― Exclamo Dearche.

― ¡Es un honor haberle sido de ayuda Dearche-sama!

― Literalmente, Levi puso su pecho frente a esta situación ― Menciono seria Stern.

― Viendo fijamente a Levi ― Por su reacción parece que no le dijeran nada malo sobre su cuerpo, quizás seamos prácticamente idénticas externamente pero internamente parece que no lo somos, su cuerpo tiene algo que el mío no, que le permite crecer de forma correcto y dañarse a sí misma con su poder mágico, puede que Levi sea mi salvación, hablare con ella mañana en privado ― Pensó Fate.

― Nota a Fate Pensativa ― ¿Uhm?, ¿Qué pasa Fate-chan? ― Fate no le responde ― ¿Fate-chan…? , ¿Me estas escuchando?

― Regresa del mundo de sus pensamientos ― ¿Eh?, perdóname Nanoha, estaba algo distraída ― Sigue mirando a Levi.

― Ya veo… ― Se entristece un poco.

― Se da cuenta de la mirada de Nanoha ― Nanoha… ― Pensó Stern.

Después de eso, cada uno de los guerreros Wolkenritter recibió ambos chequeos, el mágico y el físico, en los cuales ambos salieron bien en cada uno de los guerreros, para cuando termino todo ya era de noche y una vez terminado el chequeo mensual, todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, sin saber que esa noche sería tan agitada y llena de sorpresas como el día.

La noche comenzó tranquila para todos, cada una de las chicas llego cansada a su casa y lo primero que hicieron fue darse un baño y finalmente irse a dormir, la noche avanzo tranquilamente y cada una de las chicas ya estaba durmiendo tranquilamente o eso parecía…

Nanoha, por alguna extraña razón no podía dormir, dando una y otra vez vueltas en su cama mientras abrazaba su almohada intentando llamar al sueño pero no le fue posible hacerlo, tras rendirse se sentó al borde de su cama sin saber que una sombra la estaba observando desde hace varios minutos desde la ventana de su habitación.

― Rayos, no puedo dormir, es extraño, me sentía cansada cuando llegue a casa ― Recuerda la mirada pensativa de Fate ― Fate-chan estaba muy pensativa durante el chequeo a pesar de que me estaba abrazando tras mi chequeo, no dejaba de ver a Levi… un momento… ¿Sera posible que Fate-Chan y Levi…? ― Modo imaginación de Nanoha On ― No puede ser, ¿o sí? ― Se imagina a Fate y Levi abrazadas ― No sé si es algo bueno o no, ellas son idénticas ― Sonríe pervertidamente ― Dos Fate-chans juntas… que maravilloso… ― Sonrojada ― Como quisiera estar en medio de ellas dos… y si le incluimos algunas fresas estaría mucho mejor…

― En la imaginación de Nanoha ― Nanoha, comete mis fresas, son todas tuyas… ― Menciono Fate cubierta de crema y fresas.

― Con una sonrisa pervertida ― Jujuju, si, te comeré todita Fate-chan… ― Le ruge levemente el estómago ― Y ahora me dio hambre, tengo antojo de fresas, jujuju…

― Si tanto quieres fresas aquí tengo algunas ― Menciono una sombra dándole a Nanoha una cajita llena de fresas.

― Aun en su mundo de pensamientos ― Si, gracias… ― Toma la cajita ― Un momento… ― Regresa de su mundo de pensamientos ― ¿De dónde salieron estas fresas?

Lentamente y algo asustada Nanoha movió su cabeza hacia un lado para ver quien le había dado las fresas, al momento de ver lo único que vio fue una sombra con unos ojos que brillaban como los ojos de un demonio, Nanoha de inmediato lanzo un grito de terror el cual fue interrumpido cuando las luces de su habitación fueron encendidas, revelando quien era dicha sombra.

― Sorprendida ― Tú eres… ¡Stern!

― Muy seria ― No entiendo porque te asustaste, prácticamente somos idénticas, ¿acaso te da miedo tu propio reflejo? ― Respondió Stern.

― Molesta ― ¡Eso fue porque entraste a mi habitación sin permiso y sin darme cuenta!

― Estaba por llamarte desde la ventana pero escuche que decías que querías fresas y fui a traerte unas.

― Se sonroja ― ¿Eh?, ¿Me escuchaste decir eso?

― Difícil no escucharte, hablabas con un tono muy alto ― Imita la voz de Nanoha ― "Fate-chan, tus fresas están deliciosas", algo así decías.

― Muy sonrojada ― ¡Kyaaa!, ¡Qué vergüenza! ― Se tranquiliza ― Por cierto Stern, ¿Me necesitabas para algo?, ¿Para qué vienes a mi habitación a esta hora?

― Muy seria ― Note tu mirada de preocupación por Fate durante el chequeo, pude sentir que algo te está afectando emocionalmente.

― ¿Puedes sentir lo que yo siento?

― Cierra los ojos ― Algo así, si te has dado cuenta, Levi y Dearche son muy diferentes de sus originales en su personalidad, pero tú y yo, somos las más parecidas, creo que eso nos hace más unidas que las demás, puedo sentir levemente parte de tus emociones cuando estoy cerca de ti ― Abre los ojos y mira a Nanoha muy seria― Dime, ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Fate lo que sientes por ella?

― Aun mas sonrojada ― ¿¡Q-Q-Q-Que estás diciendo!?

― No puedes engañarme, sé que sientes algo por ella, tu sonrisa y tus ojos brillan más cuando estas cerca de ella.

― Baja la mirada ― ¿Tan obvia soy?

― Al menos para mí sí, tu amable personalidad es igual con todas tus amigas, pero como tú y yo somos casi la misma persona puedo darme cuenta de la diferencia entre Fate y el resto de tus amigas ― Se acerca a la ventana ― Deberías decírselo…

― No tengo el valor para hacerlo.

― Tienes el poder suficiente para destruir a bestias de gran poder, tuviste la valentía de enfrentarte al libro de las tinieblas cuando tenías 9 años y ¿No puedes decirle a la persona que amas lo que sientes por ella?, Eso me parece patético.

― Molesta ― ¡Si viniste aquí para molestarme e insultarme mejor vete antes de que me hagas enojar!

― No vine aquí para molestarte ni para insultarte, solo vine a ayudar ― Mira al cielo ― Tal vez no sea la indicada para decírtelo, pero, Fate es una maga del rayo, y al igual como una tormenta en algún momento tendrá que terminar ― Mira a Nanoha un poco enojada ― Si no te das prisa la tormenta de nombre Fate, la tormenta a la que amas podría terminar y en ese momento ya sería muy tarde.

― Sorprendida ― Stern…

― Solo debes hablar con ella y decirle lo que sientes, para ser honesta… ― Le sonríe a Nanoha ― Me hace feliz verlas juntas, la sonrisa de Fate hace que tu sonrisa brille aún más y ese sentimiento de felicidad es transmitido a mí ― Sale volando a toda velocidad de la ventana ― ¡Piénsalo bien Nanoha! ― Exclamo a lo lejos.

― ¡Espera Stern! ― Habla telepáticamente con Stern ― Gracias…

Stern regresaba a su hogar con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro mientras el brillo de la luna la hacía brillar de forma increíble, como si tratara de un ángel volando a través de la luna.

Mientras tanto en la casa de las Materials...

― ¡Maldita Stern, no solo por su culpa me inyectaron, sino que también tengo que dormir con esta idiota!

― Habla dormida ― Mas, quiero más comida… ― Golpea dormida a Dearche en el rostro con su mano derecha ― Mas comida…

― Muy molesta ― Aun dormida sigue pensando en comida, la próxima vez yo me quedare con la otra cama, es imposible dormir con esta idiota dando golpes y patadas mientras duerme ― Levi la golpea nuevo ― ¡Dark Bind! ― Exclamo y unas ataduras sujetaron a Levi ― Finalmente, podre dormir un poco.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Fate, la joven rubia estaba durmiendo pero parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, en su sueño, ella se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, de un momento a otro hubo una gran luz y ahora se encontraba en una especie de acantilado y frente a ella estaba su madre "Biológica" Precia Testarrosa, la sorpresa de Fate fue inmediata, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera decir algo, el suelo rocoso debajo de Precia se destrozó, la cual comenzó a caer al vacío pero rápidamente Fate corrió y logro sujetarla una de sus manos evitando que cayera.

― ¡Resiste mama!

― Fate… ¿Eres tú?

― Sí, soy yo, dame tu otra mano, te subiré.

― Sin Alicia a mi lado, no vale la pena vivir.

― ¡Eso no es cierto, yo aún estoy aquí, yo también soy tu hija!

― Es cierto, tu aun estas aquí ― Estira su otra mano hacia Fate ― Lo que me recuerda… ― Mira a Fate muy molesta ― ¡Que por tu culpa yo morí! ― Ataca a Fate con un ataque de relámpago ― ¡No es justo, que Alicia y yo estemos muertas, mientras que tú que solo eres un clon de Alicia siga con vida! ― Exclamo con lágrimas llenas de ira.

― Sintiendo un gran dolor ― Mama… déjame explicarte…

― ¡No hay nada que explicar! ― Aplica más fuerza en el ataque ― Tú no puedes entender mi dolor, el dolor de perder a quien más amabas, ¡Un clon como tú no puede entender lo que es dolor!

― Comienza a llorar ― Mama…

― ¡Tú eres un clon maldito, donde quiera que vayas las personas que te rodean sentirán dolor, estoy segura que tu nueva madre debe estar llena de dolor en estos momentos por el daño en tu cuerpo, ahora ella sentirá el mismo dolor que yo sentí cuando perdí a Alicia!

Debido al dolor del ataque Fate soltó sin querer a Precia dejándola caer en el vacío oscuro.

― Cayendo en el vacío ― Fate…

― Derramando grandes lagrimas ― ¡Mama!

― Tu castigo por condenarnos a mí y a Alicia al vacío oscuro… es la muerte… tu cuerpo no resistirá más de un año, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, en la otra vida… Fate… ― Cierra los ojos y desaparece en el vacío.

Al momento en que Precia cayo en el vacío, hubo una gran luz y en ese mismo momento la joven despertó de golpe, sudando y jadeando.

― Solo fue un sueño, y aun así, se sintió tan real ― Mira su mano derecha ― Estoy temblando… tengo miedo… no quiero morir… ― Se levanta rápidamente y corre a la puerta de su habitación ― No puedo dejar que mi mama se entristezca por mi culpa, debo irme lejos de ella, no quiero verla llorar… ― Abre la puerta y sale corriendo rápidamente del lugar

Debido a la rapidez con que Fate salió de su habitación no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba frente a ella y choco con ese alguien, esa persona era Chrono, su hermano mayor.

― Serio ― ¿Vas a algún lado Fate?

― Onii-chan… yo… solo voy al baño.

― Aun serio ― Ya veo, pues el baño queda en otra dirección.

― Vaya, me equivoque de dirección, jeje, perdón por eso Onii-chan.

― Cierra los ojos ― He puesto una barrera, no podrás salir de la casa sin usar magia.

― Se sorprende ― Onii-chan, ¿acaso tu…?

― Si, se lo de tu cuerpo ― Mira a Fate fijamente ― No voy a dejar que escapes como una cobarde, una Harlaown jamás correría sin importar en que problema este.

― Yo… ― Aprieta los puños con fuerza ― ¡No soy una verdadera Harlaown, ni siquiera soy una verdadera Testarrosa! ― Empieza a llorar ― No puedo ser como tu Onii-chan, no puedo estar tranquila después de saber que puedo morir, yo… estoy asustada, le tengo miedo a la muerte, ¡No sé qué hacer Onii-chan, no quiero morir!

― Muy serio, casi enojado ― Temerle a la muerte es patético, por más que lo intentes en algún momento tendrás que verla cara a cara, deberías temerle a la vida, la vida es mucho más difícil que la muerte, en la vida sientes miedo, dolor, felicidad, alegra, hambre, sueño, sientes muchas cosas, cosas que desaparecen al momento de la muerte, con el fin de mantener una vida alegre no debes preocuparte por un miedo tan insignificante como la muerte ― Se acerca a Fate y la abraza ― Preocúpate por convertir cada día de tu vida en un lindo y agradable recuerdo, preocúpate por sonreír y vivir feliz al lado de los que amas, esos si son motivos por los cuales preocuparte.

― Onii-chan… ― Abraza a Chrono ― Gracias… En verdad gracias…

― No tienes por qué agradecer, somos familia después de todo.

― Tienes razón.

En ese momento, Fate sintió como si Chrono se recostara sobre ella, a pesar de que intento mantenerse de pie, el peso del chico la venció e hizo que ambos terminaran cayendo en el suelo, Chrono cayó sobre Fate,

― Onii-chan, ¿Qué te pasa?

― Lo siento Fate, no puedo moverme, mi cuerpo no responde

― ¿Q-Que quieres decir con eso Onii-chan?

Como pudo Fate logro mover a Chrono a un lado, pero al hacerlo se llevó una aterradora sorpresa.

― Siente algo cálido en su brazo ― Esto es… ― Se asusta ― ¿Sangre?, ¿¡Onii-chan, estas sangrando!?

― Je, crei que había cerrado la herida…

Toda el área del pecho de la camisa de Chrono estaba totalmente manchada de sangre, parte de esa sangre cayó al suelo y sobre Fate cuando Chrono cayó al suelo, un pequeño charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse alrededor de Chrono.

― ¡Onii-chan resiste, llamare a mama!

Lo más rápido que pudo, Fate corrió a la habitación de Lindy y la llevo con ella a donde estaba Chrono, como toda madre reaccionaria, su terror y sorpresa fueron inmediatos.

― Chrono, ¿Quién te hizo esta herida?

― El planeta Trixis… ― Respondió muy adolorido. (**N/A: **Es un planeta inventado por mi XD)

― Muy sorprendida ― ¿¡Que!?, ¿¡Fuiste a ese planeta tu solo!?

― Sonríe levemente ― T-Tenía que hacerlo…

― ¿¡Estás loco!?, ¡Ese planeta es extremadamente peligroso!

― Mama, ¿qué es el planeta Trixis?

― Muy seria ― Es un planeta completamente habitado por bestias tanto animales como vegetales, plantas carnívoras gigantes y bestias de gran poder son lo único que habita en ese planeta, es tan peligroso que incluso a una maga tan poderosa como Nanoha-san le sería imposible sobrevivir un día entero.

― Sorprendida ― ¿Tan peligroso es…?

― Si, para los humanos es imposible habitar en ese planeta, incluso algunos miembros superiores del TSAB están pensando en destruirlo debido a la peligrosidad de sus habitantes ―Mira a Chrono ― ¿Por qué fuiste a ese lugar tan peligroso Chrono?, y peor aún, ¿Por qué fuiste solo?

― Fui… por medicina…

― ¿Medicina…? ― Menciono Fate.

― Chrono, no me digas que tu… ― Dijo Lindy.

― Logre…conseguirla…

― Muy sorprendida ― ¿De verdad lo hiciste?

― Mama, ¿Qué medicina?, ¿De qué están hablando?

― Se dice que en el centro del planeta Trixis existe una medicina tan efectiva que incluso puede regenerar miembros perdidos, pero está ubicada en el centro del planeta, para llegar a ella se necesitaría un batallón de más de 10.000 hombres y tanques blindados, no puedo creer que en verdad la hayas conseguido, ¿pero para que querías esa medicina Chrono?

― Para Fate…

Solo esas dos palabras bastaron para que ambas chicas se sorprendieran y comenzaran a llorar.

― Onii-chan…

― Quiero que ambas sonrían y alegran mi vida con esas sonrisas, No quiero que ninguna de las dos este triste ni preocupada…mucho menos que sientan dolor, ― Mira a Lindy ― Como el dolor de perder a mi padre ― Mira a Fate ― o el dolor de perder a tu familia, sé muy bien, lo mucho que duele perder a alguien querido… ― Empieza a llorar ― Tampoco quiero sentir de nuevo ese dolor, por eso fui a ese planeta, esa medicina… te ayudara Fate.

― Onii-chan, no tenías por qué ponerte en peligro solo por mí, piensa en Amy-san, piensa en tus hijos.

― Lo sé, lo hago también por ellos, para que sienta el dolor de perder a su querida tía, ellos te quieren mucho Fate, les encanta jugar contigo y eso me feliz ― Toma la mano de Fate ― Prométeme, que tomaras esa medicina, prométeme que cuidaras de mama y de mis niños por mí.

― Sujeta con fuerza la mano de Chrono ― Onii-chan, no digas eso, tú vas a estar bien, por eso te prometo que yo también lo estaré, te prometo tomarme esa medicina y recuperarme por completo.

― Sonríe ― Eso me hace muy feliz, no quiero perder a mi hermanita, a la que amo… con todo mi… cora… ― Cierra los ojos ― Zon… ― Deja de moverse.

― Con grandes lagrimas ― ¡Chrono, reacciona Chrono!

― Mueve a Chrono ― ¡Onii-chan, resiste por favor, Onii-chan! ― Llora en el pecho de Chrono.

― Viendo a Chrono ―Clyde, no te lleves a nuestro hijo aun, por favor, su hermanita lo necesita más que nunca en estos momentos ― Pensó Lindy.

― Onii-chan… un momento… ― Escucha un latido en el pecho de Chrono ― ¡Mama, el corazón de Onii-chan aún está latiendo, aun esta con vida, llama a un escuadrón medico ahora mismo!

― Eso hare… ― Se pone de pie ― Quédate con el Fate, llamare al equipo médico y solucionare otras cosas que debo hacer ― Corre a llamar a los médicos.

― Sujeta firmemente la mano de Chrono― Onii-chan… no voy a fallarte, no dejare que tu esfuerzo sea en vano, te lo prometo.

Pocos minutos después de que Lindy se fuera un equipo médico llego a casa de Fate y atendieron lo más rápido posible a Chrono, lo subieron en una camilla y lo llevaron al hospital de TSAB, Fate se quedó en la casa esperando a Lindy sin saber que ella no volvería en toda la noche.

En la base Principal del TSAB, Lindy reunió a sus más confiables y mejores investigadores y se unió a ellos en una labor de búsqueda.

― Señores, esta noche ninguno de nosotros dormirá, el tiempo límite son 3 días, no descansaremos hasta que pase este tiempo, en menos de 3 días debemos encontrar una cura para el daño en el cuerpo de Fate, hare lo que sea por salvar a mi hija aunque sea lo ultima que haga en mi vida, ¿¡Están conmigo!?

― Al unísono ― ¡Si, capitana Lindy! ― Exclamaron todos los investigadores.

― Viendo una foto familia ― Clyde, cuida de Chrono por favor, y también, cuídate de Fate, ella también, es tu hija, cuídalos a ambos por favor ― Pensó Lindy.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de otra de nuestras heroínas, cierta chica castaña dormía tranquilamente cuando de repente comenzó a hacer gestos mientras dormía, al parecer comenzaba a entrar en una pesadilla, en sus sueños, ella se encontraba en largo corredor apenas iluminado, a los lejos escuchaba pasos y lograba divisar dos siluetas, las cuales al acercarse más fueron identificadas al instante por Hayate, se trataban de sus amigas, Arisa y Susuza, las cuales corrían hacia ella.

― Sonríe ― Arisa-chan, Susuza-chan, que alegría verlas, ¿Saben dónde estamos?

Ambas chicas continuaron corriendo hasta llegar con Hayate y como si se trataran de fantasmas, Arisa y Susuza la atravesaron y continuaron corriendo hacia una puerta ubicada detrás de Hayate, de la cual se podía ver una gran luz, Hayate siguió a sus amigas pero ellas corrían más rápido, ambas entraron a dicha puerta antes que Hayate y pocos segundos después de entrar se escucharon a ambas chicas lanzar gritos de terror, al escuchar esos gritos Hayate se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, al momento de cruzarla vio algo que formo una expresión de terror en su rostro al instante.

― Aterrada ― ¿Qué es esto…?

Frente a Hayate se encontraban sus dos amigas tiradas en el suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos y totalmente manchadas de sangre, incluso las paredes a su alrededor estaban también manchadas de sangre, ninguna de las dos chicas parecía tener algún signo de vida, y en medio de ellas dos se encontraba una joven de cabello negro a la cual su cabello cubría su mirada y estaba dándole la espalda a Hayate.

― Llorando ― Arisa-chan y Susuza-chan están… ¿muertas…? ― Le dan ganas de vomitar y cubre su boca ― ¿Qué paso aquí?

― Con una sonrisa maligna ― Je, dos basuras menos, fue muy aburrido acabar con ellas pero al menos… ― Lame sus dedos cubiertos de sangre ― Su sangre sabe bien… ― Menciono la chica pelinegra.

― Muy molesta ― Tú… ¡Maldita! ― Corre a golpear a aquella chica.

Al igual que con Arisa y Susuza, Hayate atravesó a aquella chica al intentar golpearla, debido al impulso que tomo se tropezó y cayó al suelo, pero antes de que tocara el suelo, hubo nuevamente un gran brillo y al igual que antes todo alrededor de Hayate había cambiado, en vez de caer en el suelo de una habitación, cayó en un suelo rocoso similar al que se encontraría en algún tipo de cueva.

― Eso dolió… parece que no puedo tocar a nadie, creo que ni siquiera pueden verme ni escucharme ― Aprieta los puños ― ¿Qué rayos significa esto?, ¿Por qué Arisa-chan y Susuza-chan murieron?, esto debe ser un sueño, ahora, ¿Dónde rayos estoy? ― Dijo mirando alrededor.

Al momento en que Hayate miro hacia arriba mientras examinaba el nuevo lugar se llevó otra aterradora sorpresa, la misma chica de cabello negro se encontraba flotando en el aire, sosteniendo del cuello a Nanoha y a Fate con cada una de sus manos mientras una gran sonrisa se veía en su rostro, ambas chicas estaban completamente inmóviles y con sus Barrier Jacket y dispositivos hechos pedazos.

― Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan… ¿Ustedes también?

― Jajajajaja, ¿Ese es todo el poder que tienen las famosas, Shiro Akuma (Demonio Blanco) y Kuroi Tenshi (Ángel Negro)?, no me sirvieron ni de calentamiento. (**N/A: **Aquella chica de cabello negro se refiere de esa forma a Nanoha y Fate, ella muy rara vez las llamara por su nombre o apellido)

― No puedo creerlo, realmente logro vencer a Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan, ¿Quién rayos es esa chica?

― Bueno, supongo que se acabaron los juegos ¿no?, que lastima, ni siquiera pude divertirme un poco ― Suelta a Nanoha y Fate ― Continuare en lo que estaba…

Al momento de soltar a Nanoha y a Fate, ambas chicas cayeron a gran velocidad y se golpearon violentamente contra el suelo, Hayate corrió para ayudarlas pero en cuanto trato de tocarlas las atravesó, tampoco podía tocar a sus amigas magas.

― Temblando ― ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Por qué no puedo ayudar a nadie?, ¡Me siento como una inútil! ― Mira fijamente a esa chica ― ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Cómo puede ser tan poderosa?

Durante unos leves instantes el cabello de la chica dejo ver su rostro, aunque fue solo por pocos segundos y no pude ver sus ojos fue suficiente para que Hayate la reconociera.

― Asustada ― Tu eres… ¿Dearche…? ― Pensando ― ¿Por qué Dearche está haciendo esto?, pensé que ella ya no era malvada, aun si quisiera hablarle en estos momentos, ella no puede oírme ni verme.

― Aparece frente a Hayate ― ¿Eso crees? ― Menciono con una gran sonrisa.

― Tú… ¿puedes oírme?

― Claro, puedo oírte mi querida niña y no solo eso… ― Se acerca a Hayate ― Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, puedo verte, olerte ― Le lame la mejilla ― Saborearte y… ― Toma a Hayate por cuello y la choca contra una pared la cual se agrieta por el golpe ― También tocarte para romperte los huesos.

El golpe contra la pared hizo que Hayate escupiera un poco de sangre la cual cayó cerca de los labios de aquella chica, quien seguía sonriendo de forma maligna y cuyo cabello continuaba cubriendo sus ojos.

― Dearche… ¿Por qué haces esto…?

― Ladea la cabeza ― ¿Dearche?, No me confundas con basuras.

― ¿Entonces…quién eres?

― Por ahora no tengo un nombre ― Aplica más fuerza en el cuello de Hayate ― De igual forma no es importante tener un nombre, en fin, te traje a este lugar para saludarte en persona.

― Intentando soltarse ― ¿…Saludarme?

― Si… ― Lame la sangre que cayó en su rostro ― Tienes una sangre deliciosa, pero la dejare para otro momento, permíteme… ― Levanta muy lentamente la mirada ―presentarme… ― Su cabello revela sus ojos, los cuales estaban cerrados ― A mi manera… ― Abre los ojos y mira fijamente a Hayate.

En cuanto Hayate vio los ojos de esa chica, un horrible escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo junto con una sensación de dolor, una mirada llena de terror y grandes lagrimas aparecieron, comenzó a temblar e intentaba de forma desesperada alejarse de esa chica.

― Pensando Aterrada ― Esos ojos… es como si no hubiera vida dentro de ellos, son como un vacío lleno de oscuridad, con solo verla a los ojos sentí como si me hubiesen apuñalado, esta chica… no se quien rayos sea… pero no hay duda de que ella no es Dearche, Dearche es una gatita indefensa al lado de esta chica.

― Sonríe malignamente ― ¿Y bien?, ¿Te gusto mi saludo?, ¡Jajajajaja!

― Pensando ― ¿Eso fue su "Saludo"?, S-Solo está jugando conmigo.

― Ya me aburriste, antes de que te vayas déjame decirte algo ― Se acerca a Hayate y le susurra al oído ― "Number Zero" y "Darkness Omega" volverán muy pronto ― Se aleja de Hayate y con su otra mano seca sus lágrimas ― La próxima vez que nos veamos… probare más de tu deliciosa sangre, nos vemos, mi querida niña. ― Se acerca y besa a Hayate en los labios.

Pocos segundo después de que empezó a besar a Hayate, de la espalda de la chica comenzó a salir una especie de humo negro que se juntó y formo un rostro demoniaco el cual estaba sonriendo, una vez se forma dicho rostro demoniaco, se lanzó hacia Hayate con la boca abierta, Hayate intento gritar debido al miedo pero por el beso no le fue posible hacerlo, poco antes de que Hayate fuese devorada despertó de golpe, gritando y llorando aterrada por aquel sueño. Aquel grito de terror despertó y alerto a Signum y los demás, esta entro a toda prisa derribando la puerta de la habitación con su Levantein en su mano.

― Acercándose a Hayate ― Ama, ¿¡Se encuentra bien!?

― Hayate-chan, ¿Estas bien?, estas temblando mucho.

― ¡Hayate, responde!

Las palabras de sus guardianes eran inaudibles para ella en ese momento, Hayate, una de las más poderosas se encontraba en el suelo, temblando y llorando de forma descontrola, una mirada de miedo se veía en su rostro y en su mente solo existía el recuerdo de aquellos aterradores ojos.

La noche resulto ser incluso más aterradora que el día, al momento del amanecer, solo Nanoha y Fate se encontraban despiertas y listas para ir a clase, Fate no tuvo otra alternativo que ir, ya que Chrono se encontraba en el hospital y Lindy investigando, aunque Fate no sabía lo que su madre estaba haciendo, como de costumbre, ambas chicas se encontraron de camino a la escuela, el primer periodo de clases y el almuerzo transcurrieron de forma normal, pero durante el segundo periodo de clases...

― Mirando a Fate ― Fate-chan ha estado muy pensativa durante todo el día, apenas si hablamos durante el almuerzo ― Recuerda las palabras de Stern ― "La tormenta que amas podría terminar", esas fueron las palabras de Stern, estoy segura que quiere decir que si no me doy prisa en decirle a Fate-chan lo que siento por ella, alguien más podría ganarse su corazón y ya sería muy tarde para decírselo si eso ocurre ― Pensó.

― Se da cuenta de que Nanoha la está mirando y le sonríe ― Nanoha ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niñas, no puedo soportar más estar en silencio, quiero hablar de esto alguien en quien pueda confiar, y sé que Nanoha es una de las personas en las que puedo confiar, al terminar las clases le diré todo sobre mi cuerpo ― Pensó.

― Sonríe ― Fate-chan me sonrió, su sonrisa es maravillosa, está decidido, no permitiré que nadie más tome su corazón, al terminar las clases le diré mis sentimientos por ella.

Ambas chicas se sonrían la una a la otra alegrando sus corazones mutuamente, el segundo periodo de clases paso rápidamente, pero durante ese tiempo el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, señales de que una tormenta se acercaba.

― Viendo el cielo ― Parece que va a llover ― Menciono Nanoha.

― Si, esta tan oscuro que parece que es de noche, démonos prisa en volver Nanoha ― Dijo Fate.

― Si, vamos Fate-chan.

Ambas chicas se dirigían a sus respectivas casas, pero a los pocos minutos fueron atrapadas por la lluvia, ambas corrieron a buscar refugio y lo encontraron debajo de un árbol, aunque ahora estaba protegidas contra la lluvia antes de llegar al árbol ambas chicas fueron empapadas por la lluvia, ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta de que a pesar de la lluvia una figura las estaba observando se lo alto de un edificio con un mirada seria.

―Una tormenta se está acercando, veamos que tiene preparado el destino para ti… Nanoha ― Menciono Stern desde el edificio.

― Secándose un poco ― Vaya, me moje bastante ― Dijo Nanoha.

― También secándose ― Yo también…

― Mira a Fate ― F-F-F-Fate-chan está usando un sujetador negro, gracias a la lluvia puedo verlo, ¡Yay!, ¡camisetas mojadas, bendita lluvia como te amo! X3― Pensó con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿Uhm?, ¿Qué pasa Nanoha?

― Regresa de sus pensamientos ― ¿eh?, no, nada, no me pasa nada ― Baja la mirada ― De hecho, quería hablar sobre algo contigo…

― Sonríe ― Que coincidencia, yo también quiero hablar de algo contigo.

― Pensando ― ¿Sera posible que Fate-chan quiera decirme lo mismo que yo quiero decirle a ella?, no, no puede ser, ¿o sí? ― Habla ― ¿Q-Que es lo que me quieres decir Fate-chan?

― Sonríe ― Tu también quieres decirme algo y tú lo mencionaste primero, es justo que tu lo digas primero, adelante, dime lo que quieras decirme.

― Un poco apenada ― E-Está bien, veras… desde que éramos niñas hemos sido muy unidas ¿verdad?

― Je, eso es algo obvio.

― Pues yo… quiero ser aún más unida que eso, quiero… unirme más a ti…

― Un poco sorprendida ― Nanoha…

― Yo… no sé exactamente como decirlo… Fate-chan… desde que éramos niñas he sentido algo más que simple amistad por ti, Fate-chan… tu… ¡Me gustas!, ¡Estoy enamorada de ti!

― Muy sorprendida ― Nanoha…

Debido a la sorpresa Fate dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, en ningún momento se esperaba algo como eso…

― ¿Fate-chan…?

― Pensando ― ¿Qué hago ahora?, debí decirlo primero… ― Aprieta los puños ― Ya no puedo decirle nada sobre mi cuerpo… ― Sale a la lluvia.

― Fate-chan, ¿qué haces?, ¡te vas mojar aún más!

― Lo se… ― Sonríe ― Sabes Nanoha, lo que me acabas de decir me ha hecho muy feliz…

― También sonríe ― ¿En serio?, Entonces… ― Es interrumpida.

― Pero…

En ese momento la tormenta empeoro aún más, varios rayos iluminaban el cielo con facilidad y grandes truenos estremecían la tierra…

― No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos…

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Nanoha literalmente se rompiera en muchos pedazos, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de inmediato.

― ¿P-Porque?, ¿¡Por qué dices que no puedes aceptar mis sentimientos después de que dijiste que te hizo feliz lo que te dije!?

― Mira a Nanoha ― Lo lamento, no puedo decírtelo…

La lluvia se mezclaba con las lágrimas de la joven rubia, los truenos y el brillo de los rayos hacían ver aún más triste su expresión.

― Sorprendida ― Fate-chan…

― En verdad lo lamento, realmente me hizo feliz lo que me dijiste, pero hay algo que me impide aceptar tus sentimientos, por favor perdóname ― Sale corriendo ― ¡Lo lamento mucho Nanoha!

― ¡Fate-chan espera!, ¡Fate-chan! ― Se lanza de rodillas al suelo llorando ― ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué paso esto?, me esforcé mucho para decírselo, Fate-chan… ― Lanza un grito de dolor al cielo.

― Mira a Nanoha gritando en el suelo ―Nanoha… hiciste bien en decirle lo que sentías, pero hay un sentimiento lleno de dolor en esta tormenta, tienes que ser fuerte Nanoha…― Mira a Fate correr ― Fate Testarrosa… así que esta tormenta te representa a ti… una tormenta llena de dolor… ― Menciono Stern.

El grito de Nanoha hizo eco en todo el lugar y el dolor que transmitía era mucho fuerte con el ruido producido por los truenos y el brillo de los rayos, la joven rubia logro escuchar el grito, corrió a toda prisa alejándose cada vez mas de Nanoha, aunque se mezclaban con la lluvia grandes lagrimas seguían deslizándose por su rostro.

― Lo lamento Nanoha, pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, ya que si lo hiciera, vivirías una vida llena de preocupación y dolor por mi culpa al enterarte del daño de mi cuerpo, al enterarte que mi vida puede terminar en menos de un año, no quiero hacerte daño y no quiero verte llorar por mi culpa, en verdad lo lamento, aunque signifique ganarme tu odio, no dejare que sientas el dolor y la tristeza que Onii-chan y mi mama están sintiendo en estos momentos, el dolor de saber… que perderás a un ser querido, lo lamento mucho… Nanoha… ― Pensó mientras corría en medio de la lluvia.

Dos jóvenes mezclaban sus lágrimas con la lluvia, ambas con un sentimiento de dolor en sus corazones, la tormenta potenciaba ese dolor, una tormenta de tristeza y dolor cayo por toda la ciudad ese día.

Próximo Capitulo: Number Zero

**N/A: **Hola a todos, este fue el tercer capítulo del Fic, espero haya sido de su agrado, un poco más largo que el capítulo anterior, lo publique antes porque hoy es un día especial, es el cumpleaños de nuestra querída Mapache, Hayate Yagami, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hayate!

El Fic poco a poco está avanzando, y me alegra que a muchos les guste, si me es posible el capítulo 4 estará listo para el viernes, antes de irme, les aviso que posiblemente el título del siguiente capítulo sea diferente al que he puesto al final de este, es decir hay una posibilidad de no se llame "Numbers Zero", puede que mientras escriba el capítulo 4 se me ocurra un mejor título y decida cambiarlo XD, dicho esto, espero les haya gustado, por favor comenten que les pareció, sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar más.


	4. Number Zero

**NUESTRO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 4: ****Number Zero.**

**N/A: **Hola a todos, a partir de este capítulo se llevara a cabo una cuenta hacia atrás que dira cuantos días faltan para que lleguen los sucesos que ocurren en el capítulo 1, espero no les moleste y que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Tras rechazar los sentimientos de Nanoha, ambas chicas derramaron lágrimas en medio de una fuerte tormenta, Fate corrió a toda prisa dejando a Nanoha atrás.

― Llorando ― Fate-chan…

― Protege a Nanoha de la lluvia con un paraguas ― Cúbrete de la lluvia Nanoha, te enfermaras sino lo haces.

― Mira a quien la protege de la lluvia ― ¿…Stern…?

― Lamento que tus sentimientos hayan sido rechazados.

― Abraza a Stern en medio de lágrimas― ¡Stern!, ¿¡Porque termino esto así!?

― Nanoha… tal vez no era el momento adecuado o quizás… hay algo más fuerte que haya hecho que Fate rechazara tus sentimientos.

― ¿Algo más fuerte?, ¿A qué te refieres…?

― No lo sé, pero esta tormenta está llena de dolor como si representara el dolor de Fate

― El dolor de… ― Su rostro se pone rojo ― Fate-chan… ― Se desmaya en los brazos de Stern.

― ¿Nanoha…? ― Toca la frente de Nanoha con su mano derecha ― Tiene fiebre… la lluvia y el dolor de su corazón debieron hacer que se enfermara, lo mejor será que la lleve a su casa ― Levanta a Nanoha en sus brazos ― Tienes que ser fuerte Nanoha, no dejes que el dolor que agobia tu pecho en estos momentos te afecte ― Pensó mientras miraba a Nanoha inconsciente.

Mientras Stern cargaba a Nanoha en sus brazos y la llevaba a su casa, Fate llegaba a su propia casa, al llegar se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente sola, o eso creyó, a los pocos segundos de entrar a su casa totalmente empapada fue recibida por su fiel familiar, Arf, quien se dio cuenta al instante de la mirada triste de Fate, la joven rubia simplemente no dijo nada y se aferró con gran fuerza a su querida amiga mientras grandes lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, Fate no soltó en ningún momento a Arf, la abrazo hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos de Arf, quien con una mirada llena de preocupación la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación donde la recostó en su cama.

Mientras tanto con Stern, la lluvia y el brillo de los rayos hacían parecer que su mirada seria fuese una mirada llena de enojo, al llegar a la casa de Nanoha entro en su habitación y la recostó en su cama quedándose a su lado esperando que esta despertara, ambas chicas tenían a alguien cercano que las estaba protegiendo y que velaría esa noche con el fin de asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

Tras pasar la noche, ninguna de las 3 ases volvieron a verse en toda una semana, pero durante esa semana las 3 estuvieron algo ocupadas con ciertas cosas que solo las involucraban a ellas.

Durante la semana de Nanoha… la noche siguiente a la confesión de Nanoha…

― Llorando y comiendo helado ― ¡Waaah!, ¡Fate-chan idiota!, ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, súper idioootaaa!

― Con una mirada seria ― ¿Tienes gritar tan fuerte mientras comes helado?, me vas a dejar sorda ― Menciono Stern.

― ¡No deberías ser tan mala conmigo Stern, me duele el corazón!

― Estas exagerando un poco ¬¬

― Molesta ― ¡Eso a ti no te importa! ― Le lanza el balde de helado vacío ― ¡Mejor tráeme más helado, esto no es suficiente para llenar el vacío de mi corazón!

― Lo único que estas llenando con todo ese helado es el vacío de tu estómago, además si sigues comiendo de esa forma vas a engordar.

― ¡Hump! ¡Eso no tiene importancia ahora, puedo perder peso en cualquier momento!

― Piénsalo bien, ¿qué pasaría si de repente Fate se arrepiente por haber rechazado tus sentimientos y viene a pedirte que seas su novia y te ve gordita por comer tanto helado?

― Pues… ― Entra en su mundo de imaginación ― ahora que lo mencionas…

Nanoha se encontraba en una playa viendo el atardecer, de repente escucho a alguien que la llamaba a lo lejos, se trataba de Fate quien venía corriendo con los brazos abiertos y con una gran sonrisa hacia Nanoha.

― ¡Nanoha!

― Empieza a correr hacia Fate ― Fate-chan!

― ¡Nanoha!

― ¡Fate-chan!

― Se detiene ― ¿Nanoha…?

― Se detiene frente a Fate ― ¿Fate-chan?

― Sorprendida ― N-Nanoha… ¿Qué rayos te paso?

― ¿Eh?, ¿de qué hablas Fate-chan?

― ¿Cómo que de que estoy hablando?, ¡Mírate!, ¡Estas gordita! D:!

― Se mira a si misma ― ¿¡EHHH!? , ¿¡Que me paso!?

― No puedo creer que esto haya pasado, ¿En que estaba pensando cuando me dije a mi misma "Dale una oportunidad a Nanoha"?, no puedo creer que hayas engordado ― Le sonríe a Nanoha ― Lo siento mucho pero me gustan las chicas delgaditas y de grandes pechos, así que no podremos comenzar un relación ― Se aleja corriendo pero sonriéndole a Nanoha ― ¡Lo siento mucho Nanoha, me convertiré en la novia de Signum ella si tiene grandes pechos!

― ¡Fate-chan! ― Regresa de su mundo de imaginación― ¡WAAAAH!, ¡Eso sería horrible, no más helado para mí! ― Se lanza al suelo y comienza a hacer flexiones ― Debo perder todas las calorías que gane comiendo tanto helado, no dejare que Signum-san me quite a Fate-chan.

― Con una mirada seria ― Ok… ― Le aparece una gotita de sudor ― No sé si preguntar porque te imaginaste esa escena en la playa o porque Fate terminaría quedándose con Signum.

― Signum-san siempre ha sido la rival de Fate-chan y siempre… ella siempre… ¡Ha tenido grandes pechos!, ¡no perderé ante ella!, ¡Raging Heart desde hoy comenzaremos un intenso entrenamiento!

― _Yes My Master_ ― Respondió el dispositivo.

Nanoha se dedicó a entrenar de todo tipo de formas con el fin de "bajar de peso" y evitar que ocurriera lo que se imaginó, entreno todo el día con Stern, se esforzó tanto en el entrenamiento que al llegar la noche termino completamente agotada, al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a su cama.

― Jadeando recostada en su cama ― Estoy agotada… ya no puedo más…

― Te cansas muy rápido, sin tu magia tu cuerpo es demasiado débil ― Menciono Stern.

― Aun jadeando ― Tienes razón, pero solo fue el primer día… me esforzare más mañana… aunque pensándolo bien… es demasiado esfuerzo solo para ser más atractiva para Fate-chan, tal vez… ― Se levanta rápidamente de su cama ― ¡Ya lo he decidido! ― Exclamo llena de determinación.

― ¿Uhm?, ¿Qué haz decidido?

― ¡Al diablo el NanoFate, me dedicare al NanoLevi!

― Toma su dispositivo ― ¡Luciferion Set Up! ― Le apunta a Nanoha con su dispositivo ya activado ― Si te acercas a Levi… ― Mira fijamente a Nanoha ― Te demostrare mi "lado demoniaco".

― Asustada ― Stern… tranquilízate…

― No dejare que te acerques a Levi… Ella es mía…

― Sorprendida ― Stern… ― Pensando ― ¿Acaso Stern estará enamorada de Levi?

― Desactiva su dispositivo ― Ya estas advertida, más te vale no acercarte demasiado a Levi.

― E-Está bien, solo estaba bromeando…

― Ya veo, no hagas ese tipo de bromas, aun puedes tener oportunidad con Fate, solo tranquilízate un poco.

― Tienes razón, por ahora me tranquilizare, dejare de pensar en Fate-chan, dejare de pensar en sus ojos, en un linda sonrisa, en su largo y sedoso cabello, en sus bellos labios ― Sonríe pervertidamente ― en sus grandes, suaves, calientitos, y sexys pechos, en su sexy cintura, en su aún más sexy… ― Grita desesperadamente ― ¡Waaaah!, ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, cada vez que lo intento pienso en todo lo que hizo que me enamorara de ella!, ¡Estoy perdida, estoy simplemente perdida!

― Golpea a Nanoha en la cabeza ― Cálmate, haces mucho ruido ¬¬

― Se lanza a su cama y hace un berrinche ― ¡Stern idiota, eres muy mala conmigo!

― Suspira ― Esto es problemático…

Nanoha, en compañía de Stern continúo durante toda una semana con aquel entrenamiento con el fin de mejorar su atractivo.

Durante la semana de Fate… Dos días después a la confesión de Nanoha…

Durante dos días la joven rubia se mantuvo encerrada en su habitación intentando relajar sus pensamientos, cuando finalmente fue vencida por el hambre decidió salir de su habitación en donde varias sorpresas la esperaban, en cuanto salió de su habitación unas ataduras mágicas aparecieron a su alrededor y la atraparon.

― ¿¡Q-Que rayos es esto!? , ¿¡Un enemigo!?

― Tranquilízate Fate, fui yo quien uso esas ataduras ― Respondió alguien detrás de Fate.

― Esa voz… ― Mira detrás de ella ― ¿¡Onii-chan!? , ¿¡Ya estás bien!? , ¿¡Cómo sigue tu herida!? , un momento… ¿¡Porque rayos me atrapas en estas ataduras!?

― Si, ya estoy bien, los del escuadrón medico hicieron un gran trabajo sellando mi herida, me dieron algunos medicamente y tanto Amy como nuestra madre me dieron un buen regaño.

― Bueno, eso es natural, te pusiste en un gran peligro, y no me cambies el tema, explícame porque me atrapas en estas ataduras.

― Sonríe ― Por seguridad…

― ¿Por seguridad?

― Vaya, Vaya, tan temprano y ya están muy animados, veo que lograste atrapar a Fate, bien hecho Chrono ― Menciono Lindy mientras se acercaba a ellos con unos frascos en sus manos.

― Mama, ¿Qué está pasando? ― Unos brazos rodean su cuello en forma de abrazo desde atras ― ¿Qué es esto? ― Menciono asustada.

― Lo Siento mucho Fate, es por tu propio bien ― Menciono la persona que rodeo su cuello.

― Esa voz… ¿eres tú Arf?

― Con una mirada algo triste ― Así es Fate, perdóname por esto.

― Yo soy tu maestra, ¿porque me haces esto? ― Molesta ― ¡Podrían explicarme que está pasando!

― Veras… ¿Recuerdas la medicina por la que fui al planeta Trixis?

― Si, la recuerdo, ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

― Pues como sabrás es una medicina tan efectiva que incluso puede regenerar miembros perdidos pero tiene… un pequeño problema…

― ¿Q-Que problema?

― Con una mirada seria ― Su sabor, su sabor es tan horrible como no te lo puedes imaginar, así que por eso te vamos a sujetar ya que estamos seguros que intentaras huir al probarla la primera vez.

― ¿No creen que están exagerando un poco?, ¿En verdad sabe tan mal?

― Esa es la razón por la que las bestias del planeta Trixis no la consumen a pesar de que saben que podría ser su única salvación en ese planeta, si no me crees ― Saca un frasco de su bolsillo ― Solo pruébala y entenderás que tengo razón.

― Traga saliva ― E-Está bien…

― Mira a Arf ― Arf asegúrate de sostener bien su cabeza, una vez la medicina este en su boca mama y yo nos aseguremos de que la escupa, ¡tiene que tomársela sí o sí!

― ¡Entendido! ― Exclamo Arf.

― Tienes que ser fuerte Fate ― Menciono Lindy.

Usando una cuchara, Chrono acerco lentamente la medicina a la boca de Fate, una vez la dejo en su boca rápidamente él y Lindy cubrieron la boca de la rubia y tal como se esperaba, a los pocos segundo el rostro de Fate se puso azul por el horrible sabor y comenzó a luchar para la soltaran, pero debido a que eran 3 personas las que la sostenían le fue imposible soltarse, no tuvo otra opción que tragarse la medicina a pesar del horrible sabor, una vez lo hizo, todos la soltaron incluso las ataduras desaparecieron, cuando fue liberada la rubia se lanzó al suelo de rodillas temblando un poco, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y con el rostro azul.

― Esa cosa… sabe horrible… nunca había probado algo tan horrible…

― Te dije que sabía así, pero bueno, al menos ya te tomaste la primera dosis del día

― Asustada ― ¿"La primera"…?

― Muy serio ― Así es, debes tomarte una cucharada cada hora durante un mes entero y nosotros 3 nos aseguraremos de que lo hagas.

― Aun mas asustada ― ¿P-Por un mes…?, por favor no…

―Sonriendo ― Lo siento mucho Fate, pero como madre no puedo permitir que tu salud empeore solo por el sabor de la medicina, seguro pronto te acostumbras a ella ― Menciono Lindy.

Mientras tanto en la casa de las Materials, cierto chica peli Azul sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

― Tiembla ― ¿Que fue eso?, sentí un fuerte escalofrió.

― ¿Te pasa algo malo levi? ― Menciono Dearche.

― No lo sé Dearche-sama, simplemente sentí algo raro en mi interior, tal vez sea que solo tengo algo de hambre XP

― Sonríe ― Je, típico de ti.

Durante toda la semana y a cada hora Fate fue obligada a tomar de aquella horrible medicina.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Hayate, durante toda la semana desde aquella vez que Hayate soñó con esa misteriosa chica de cabello negro quedo totalmente traumada hasta el punto de no querer volver a dormir lamentablemente los que se llevaron toda la carga fueron sus fieles guardianas, los guerreros Wolkenritter.

― Molesta ― ¿¡Que están esperando!? , ¡Tráiganme más anime y más chocolate, no quiero volver a dormir!

― Hacen un reverencia ― ¡Entendido ama! ― Mencionaron todos los guardianes al unísono.

Toda la semana ellos obedecieron las ordenes de Hayate con el fin de que no volviera a dormirse y no soñar con esa chica de cabello negro, lo que no esperaba es que aquella chica se encontraría con una futura amenaza para todos.

En unas ruinas, durante la noche en la que se completaba la semana, un grupo de entre 10 y 15 personas comenzaban a investigarlas siendo dirigidos por un hombre de cabello purpura, tras investigar un poco las ruinas aquel hombre encontró en un habitación de la cual salía un misterioso brillo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera poner un pie en esa habitación el brillo se intensifico cegando por completo al hombre y en cuanto el brillo desapareció sintió una presencia detrás de él.

― Hablado desde atrás del hombre dándole la espalda ― Te conozco… ― Menciono una chica de cabello negro.

― Asustado y sudando ― ¿Q-Quien eres…? ― Menciono sin mirar hacia atrás.

― Aun dándole la espalda ― Digamos que soy una conocida de a quien viniste a investigar.

― Entonces tú eres… ― Es interrumpido.

― No tienes por qué saberlo.

― ¿Vas a matarme…?

― Admito que ayudaría a entretenerme un poco el matarte a ti y a tus queridas "Hijas", pero tu harás más divertido el futuro.

― ¿Acaso haz visto el futuro…?

― Algo así, se quién eres y se quiénes son las personas que vienen contigo, también sé que tienes algún tipo de relación con la madre "biológica" de Kuroi Tenshi.

― ¿"K-Kuroi Tenshi"…? , ¿Te refieres a…?

― Sonríe malignamente ― Así es, me refiero a esa chica, contare hasta 5 para que corras, pero no te atrevas a mirarme si lo haces te matare sin dudarlo ― Comienza a contar ― 5…

― Esa presencia aterradora que hace temblar hasta al hombre más fuerte, no cabe duda… tu eres…

― 4… 3…

― Molesto ― E-Entiendo, me iré ahora mismo, no sé de qué futuro hablas pero no seré parte de tus planes.

― Je, el hecho de que estés temblando sin siquiera verme a los ojos es parte de mi plan, si lo que buscas es ADN encontraras algo de sangre solidifica debajo de algunas rocas en la entrada de las ruinas, es sangre de la persona a quien venias a investigar.

― Solo cierta persona sabría la ubicación de ese ADN, lo he confirmado tu eres…

― 2…

― Esta bien, ya me voy, espero nunca nos volvamos a encontrar ― Sale corriendo a toda prisa del lugar con los ojos cerrados.

―Lo mismo digo… Jail Scaglieti… ― Ríe como lunática ― ¡Jajajajaja! ― Desaparece entre las sombras.

Aquel hombre de nombre Jail Scaglieti, a pesar del miedo decidió primero revisar el lugar donde supuestamente encontraría sangre solidifica y para su alegría estaban en el lugar donde aquella chica dijo que estaría, eran muestras de sangre bastante antiguos pues parecían ser parte de la roca donde estaban, al encontrar la sangre una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y levanto la mirada al cielo.

― "Proyecto Fate", es hora de abrir tus puertas nuevamente, y no te preocupes, no lastimare a tu querida "hija", puedes estar segura de eso… Precia…

― Doctor, por su sonrisa deduzco que tuvo éxito en su búsqueda, ¿verdad? ― Menciono una de las personas que acompañaban a Jail.

― ¡Es correcto Nove, gracias a esta sangre la Reina Santa Belka, Olivie Sägebrecht, volverá a la vida y su poder me pertenecerá! , ¡Jajajajaja!

La risa de aquel hombre hizo eco en las ruinas durante gran parte de la noche, sin saber que el brillo mágico de antes había liberado una señal mágica de gran poder, una señal mágica que fue detectada e identificada por el TSAB, la señal de inmediato alarmo a todos quienes no tuvieron otra opción que llamar a sus mejores magos a primera hora para darles cierta información.

21 días antes de la tragedia (**N/A: **Se cuenta también el día del chequeo médico y el día de la confesión de Nanoha junto con la semana que ha acaba de pasar)

Aunque por obvias razones ciertas chicas no querían reunirse se vieron obligadas a hacerlo, las primeras en llegar fueron Nanoha y Fate quienes mantuvieron un silencio absoluto entre ellas hasta que llegaron los demás, los siguientes en llegar fueron Hayate y sus guardianes, solo que Hayate parecía estar algo cansado, pues llego acostada y semi-dormida en el lomo de Zafira quien estaba en su forma de lobo.

― Al unísono con una gotita de sudor ― ¿T-Tenemos que preguntar qué le pasa a la mapache? ― Mencionaron Nanoha y Fate.

― Hayate no ha querido dormir en toda una semana ― Respondió Vita.

― Por más que le decimos que duerma aunque sea un poco, la ama no quiere escucharnos ― Continuo Signum.

― ¿Y porque no quiere dormir? ― Pregunto Fate.

― Al parecer hace una semana tuvo una horrible pesadilla y la asusto tanto que Hayate-chan decidió no dormir más para evitar volver a tener dicha pesadilla ― Dijo Shamal.

― Medio dormida ― ¿Uhm…? ― Mira a Fate y se sorprende ― ¡N-No puedo creerlo!, Fate-chan Es… es… ¡Una súper sayajin! ― Se acerca a Fate ― Ahora entiendo porque Goku se tardó tanto tiempo en el espacio tras derrotar a Freezer parece que estuvo ocupado con la restauración de la raza sayajin ― Sujeta los pechos de Fate ― Eso también explica porque tienes tan grandes los pechos, en vez de grandes músculos tienes grandes pechos, ¡qué envidia!

― Con una venita en su frente al estilo anime ― Hayate… déjame… ― Golpea a Hayate en la cabeza ― ¡En paz!

― Semi inconsciente en el suelo ― También tienes la fuerza de tu padre, impresionante… ― Menciono con una gran sonrisa a pesar de estar casi noqueada

― Molesta ― ¡Alguien que me explique porque Hayate actúa de esa forma!

― Veras… para evitar quedarse dormida Hayate-chan comió muchos dulces y vio mucho anime y al parecer tanta azúcar la dejo algo hiperactiva.

― Ya veo…

― Bueno, bueno, es suficiente charla, Hayate-san, Nanoha-san y Fate necesito que solo ustedes 3 vengan conmigo, tengo algo de qué hablarles y necesito que sea en privado ― Menciono Lindy al acercarse al grupo.

― Esta bien Lindy-san, pero dudo mucho que Hayate-chan este de humor para una reunión.

― No se preocupe capitana Lindy, yo me hare cargo de todo ― Se acerca a Hayate y le susurra algo en el oído ― ¿Estás de acuerdo Hayate-chan? ― Menciono Shamal.

Tras susurrarle en el odio, Hayate se "reanimo" de golpe como si nunca hubiese estado cansada, de hecho incluso apresuro a Nanoha, Fate y Lindy para que empezaran la reunión empujándolas un poco para que entraran rápidamente, una vez entraron fue la misma Hayate quien cerró las puertas pero lo hizo todo con una gran sonrisa.

― Sorprendida ― Nunca había visto a Hayate tan animada ― Dijo Vita.

― Lo mismo digo, ¿acaso le susurraste algún hechizo de recuperación de energía a la ama, Shamal? ― Pregunto Signum.

―Con una sonrisa traviesa ― Solo le prometí algo, le prometí que si se mantenía despierta y llena de energía durante todo el día esta noche tu dormirías con ella vestida de conejita, jujuju.

― Ya veo… ¡Espera! ¿¡Que!?

Mientras tanto en la sala de la reunión…

A pesar de que Hayate estaba animada al principio por lo que le prometí Shamal, eso no quería decir que el cansancio había desaparecido, en cuanto se sentó recostó su cabeza en la mesa con síntomas de estar a punto de quedarse dormida, mientras tanto Fate y Nanoha gracias a Hayate se sentaron separados usando a Hayate como la "pared" que las dividía.

― Con una mirada seria ― Hoy quería hablarles de algo, la noche anterior nuestros sistemas identificaron una gran fuente de energía ubicada en este planeta en unas antiguas ruinas, no la identificamos al 100% pero estamos seguros en un 65% que dicha energía es una energía muy antigua y peligrosa conocida como… ― Toma un poco de te tras decir eso.

― Habla dormida ― Number Zero…

Esas palabras hicieron que Lindy se sorprendiera al instante, tanta fue su sorpresa que escupió él te que en ese momento estaba en su boca con una gran fuerza lastimosamente él tede golpe en todo el rostro a Fate ensuciándola por completo y para su suerte no estaba caliente.

― Completamente empapada ― Mama…

― ¡Oh!, lo siento mucho hija, me sorprendí un poco.

― Intenta contener la risa ― Jajaja, te lo mereces por rechazar mis sentimientos, a eso es lo que yo llamo karma ― Pensó Nanoha.

― En fin, como les iba diciendo, se trata de una gran energía, que es tan antigua como los reyes Belka ― Toma otro poco de té para relajarse.

― Aun dormida ― Darkness… Omega…

Igual que antes las palabras de Hayate hicieron que Lindy escupiera él te por la sorpresa pero esta vez la victima del te fue otra persona, esta vez resulto ser Nanoha quien resulto completamente empapada por él te.

― Lindy-san… ― Pensando ― Creo que a esto se le llama "Doble Karma", el karma se me revirtió por reírme de lo que paso a Fate-chan.

― Te pido mil disculpa Nanoha-san, no era mi intención ensuciarte de té, pero cambiando de tema ― Mira a Hayate ― Hayate-san podrías despertarte un momento, tengo algo que preguntarte.

― Medio dormida ― ¿Uhm?, ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Cómo supiste de Number Zero y Darkness Omega?

― Se despierta totalmente ― Hace una semana soñé con una chica muy parecida a Dearche quien menciono esas palabras, no tengo idea de quien era pero sin duda no era Dearche y tampoco tengo idea de que rayos sean Number Zero y Darkness omega ― Respondió con una mirada seria.

― Ya veo, el hecho de que tu sepas sobre esas dos cosas confirma aún más mis temores.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Lindy-san? ― Pregunto Nanoha.

― Comenzare desde el principio, contándoles sobre Number Zero ― Aparecen varias pantallas mágicas frente a ellas ― Con una mirada muy seria ― Number Zero, mejor conocido como la Jewel Seed original.

― Al unísono, sorprendidas ― ¿¡La Jewel Seed original!? ― Exclamaron Nanoha y Fate.

― Si, se supone que era solo un mito pero si existen las otras Jewel Seed seguro que esta también existe, verán, las 21 Jewel Seed por las que Nanoha-san y Fate pelearon hace casi 10 años no son más que copias que nacieron en el momento en que el poder de Number Zero fue dividido por una poderoso maga, la reina santa Belka, Olivie Sägebrecht, en la antigüedad ella fue quien descubrió a Number Zero y se dio cuenta del aterrador poder que este poseía y para prevenir que todo ese poder cayera en manos equivocadas, dividió su poder en 21 partes y las disperso en diferentes lugares, con el pasar de los años, las 21 partes se reunieron al ser transferidos de persona en persona hasta que finalmente fueron encontradas por Yuuno-san y ocurrió la batalla por ellas hace casi 10 años.

― Sorprendida ― Increíble… ― Menciono Nanoha.

― Pero si su poder fue dividido en 21 partes ya no debería ser una amenaza ¿o sí? ― Pregunto Fate.

― Lastimosamente no es así.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Lindy-san? ― Dijo Hayate.

― A pesar de que su poder fue dividido en tantas partes, el poder que quedo dentro de Number Zero sigue siendo tan grande que incluso es capaz de superar con una increíble facilidad el poder combinado de las otras 21 Jewel Seed, y lo peor de todo, si Number Zero y su poder dividido se reúnen de nuevo podría provocar la destrucción de miles de planetas, un ejemplo de que tan grande es su poder es que si alguien obtiene dicho poder se convertiría en un dios con la capacidad de poder hacer posible lo que es imposible, en pocas palabras, no habría límites para quien obtuviera todo ese poder, por eso que debe ser sellado o destruido lo más pronto posible.

― Realmente increíble, no puedo creer que sea tan poderoso.

― Pensando ― Poder hacer posible, lo que es imposible, quizás eso podría ayudarme…

― Seria ― Cambiando de tema, Lindy-san, ¿Qué sabes sobre eso de "Darkness Omega"? ― Dijo Hayate.

― Baja un poco la mirada ― Lamentablemente sobre eso no tenemos mucha información, según la leyenda fue la oscuridad que convirtió al tomo del cielo nocturno en el libro de las tinieblas, pero hay una antigua profecía que anuncia su llegada, "Cuando la luz y la oscuridad sean una sola, Darkness Omega regresara" ― Sonríe ― Aun así, creo que no deberíamos preocuparnos por eso ya que el libro de las tinieblas ya no existe, solo existe el tomo del cielo nocturno.

― Sonríe ― Tienes razón, la oscuridad ya no existe en aquel libro, solo el brillo del cielo nocturno y la protección del viento bendito.

― Sonríe ― Hayate-chan…

― Sonríe ― Hayate…

― Sonriendo ― Bien dicho, bueno, aunque no es seguro que Number Zero este en aquellas ruinas iremos a investigar, Chrono dirigirá la misión, necesito que ustedes lo acompañen y ayuden lo más posible, excepto tu Fate necesito que te quedes y me ayudes con ciertos "Asuntos" que tengo pendientes.

― Afirma con la cabeza ― E-Está bien…

En ese momento, Chrono entro al lugar donde estaban con su Barrier Jacket activa y su dispositivo en su mano.

― Ya estamos listos comandante, partiremos de inmediato ― Menciono muy serio Chrono.

― Entendido ― Mira a las chicas ― Nanoha-san, Hayate-san, cuento con ustedes por favor.

― ¡Sí! ― Exclamaron al unísono ambas chicas.

― Serio ― Por favor activen sus Barrier Jackets y dispositivos de inmediato, no hay tiempo que perder, iremos volando al lugar designado, los caballeros Wolkenritter también están listos, nos están esperando en el pasillo.

― ¡Entendido! ― Dijeron al unísono.

Tras activar sus Barrier Jackets y dispositivos ambas chicas siguieron a Chrono para reencontrarse con Signum y los demás Wolkenritter.

― Sonriendo ― Nanoha-chan, ¿Qué crees que sean esos asuntos que Fate-chan tiene que hacer con Lindy-san?

― Molesta ― ¡Jump!, ¡me da igual lo que le pase a esa chica, por mi puede morirse! ― Menciono Nanoha.

Esas palabras hicieron que la ira de Chrono despertara al instante y perdiera el control de sí mismo, en cuanto escucho esas palabras, lanzo un fuerte puñetazo hacia Nanoha, el cual fue detenido por Raging Heart quien activo un escudo para proteger a Nanoha, pero la fuerza del escudo no fue suficiente, a los pocos segundos de recibir el impacto del puño del Chrono varias grietas aparecieron en el escudo hasta que finalmente se rompió en muchos pedazos, el puño de Chrono continuo su camino y a pesar de que no logro detener el puño, el escudo logro desviar la trayectoria de este, haciendo que en vez impactar en el rostro de Nanoha impactara en la pared detrás de esta, dicha pared se destruyó al momento de recibir el impacto.

― Muy sorprendida ― ¿Chrono-Kun…?

― Muy molesta ― ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre Fate así que no te atrevas a decir algo sobre ella!

― Preocupada ― Chicos, por favor cálmense, no debemos pelear entre nosotros en este momento ― Menciono Hayate intentando calmar la situación.

― Mira fijamente a Nanoha ― Es cierto… ― Saca su puño de la pared que acaba de destruir ― En estos momentos no debemos pelear entre nosotros y para prevenir eso tú te quedaras aquí… Nanoha… ― Dijo con una mirada muy seria.

― ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me quedare?, ¡Yo también quiero ayudar en esta misión!

― Molesto ― No hemos ni salido del TSAB y ya provocaste una pelea, durante la misión solo nos estorbarías.

― Molesta ― ¿¡Porque dices eso!? , ¿¡Acaso hice algo malo para que te molestaras tanto conmigo como para querer golpearme!?

― Normalmente no atacaría a una mujer, pero dijiste algo que no pude soportar, dijiste que "Por mi puede morirse" refiriéndote a Fate ― Mira Nanoha molesto ― Refiriéndote a mi hermana menor, ¿Acaso no reaccionarias de la misma forma si escucharas a alguien decir eso pero refiriéndose a tus padres o alguno de tus hermanos?

― Yo… no pensé lo que dije…

― Exacto, no pensaste, no te necesitamos en esta misión, con Hayate y los caballeros Wolkenritter será más que suficiente para llevarla a cabo con éxito, vete a casa y piensa bien lo que has hecho.

― Baja la mirada ― E-Está bien, lamento lo que dije antes.

― Mas te vale, podrás ser muy poderosa pero aun eres demasiado inmadura, ¿Vas a odiar a Fate solo por lo que ocurrió entre ustedes hace una semana?, ¡Supéralo y continúa con tu vida sin amargar la vida de Fate!

― Chrono-Kun… ― Aprieta los puños.

― Nosotros nos vamos ― Mira a Hayate y las demás ― Vámonos…

― S-Si… ― Mira a Nanoha ― Nanoha-chan…

― Aun con la mirada baja ― No te preocupes Hayate-chan, estaré bien, suerte en la misión.

― E-Está bien… ― Sonríe ― Todo estará bien Nanoha-chan, no sé qué está pasando exactamente pero seguro pronto todo se solucionara ― Sigue a Chrono ― ¡Nos vemos más tarde Nanoha-chan! ― Grito a lo lejos.

Nanoha no respondió a la despedida de Hayate, continuo con la mirada baja apretando con gran fuerza sus puños y sus dientes recordando las palabras de Chrono, lágrimas de ira y tristeza combinadas comenzaron a deslizare por su rostro, a pesar de eso, siguió el concejo de Chrono y decidió irse a su casa.

Mientras tanto, Chrono y las demás se dirigían a la salida del TSAB, durante el camino todos se mantuvieron en silencio por lo ocurrido entre Chrono y Nanoha, pero dicho silencio fue interrumpido por Hayate.

― Un poco preocupada ― Chrono-Kun, ¿En verdad estaremos bien sin Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan?

― Como dije antes, en el estado actual de Nanoha no nos será de ayuda, necesita despejar su mente y Fate… bueno, ella tiene otros asuntos que solucionar con nuestra madre, aunque ambas son poderosas estoy seguro que contigo y los caballeros Wolkenritter será suficiente pero para estar seguros ya llame a unos cuantos refuerzos.

― ¿Eh?, ¿Refuerzos?

― Sonríe ― Así es, nos encontraremos con ellas con muy pronto.

En ese momento, en la puerta de la salida frente a ellos aparecieron 3 siluetas que al principio por el brillo de sol no fue posible reconocerlos pero al acercarse más lograron identificarlas.

― Con una gran sonrisa ― Je, ya era hora de que llegaran.

― Dando saltos de alegría ― ¡Yay, una misión!

― Con una mirada seria ― Hola a todos.

― Sorprendida ― Ustedes son… ― Mira a Chrono con una gotita de sudor ― Chrono-Kun… no me digas que ellas son nuestros refuerzos.

― Sonríe ― Así es, ellas son, las llame y pedí su ayuda para esta misión, muchas gracias por aceptar ayudarnos Stern Starks, Levi Russel y Dearche Kings Claudia.

― Con una gran sonrisa ― ¡Je, más les vale no estorbarme! ― Menciono Dearche.

― Sonriendo ― ¡Esto será muy divertido! ― Dijo Levi.

― Con una mirada seria ― Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo ― Dijo Stern.

― Bien, prepárense, vuelven a toda velocidad, llegaremos al lugar destinado en 10 minutos.

― Al unísono ― ¡Sí!―Exclamaron todas.

De inmediato cada uno de ellos alzo vuelo y desaparecieron a toda velocidad en el cielo, dirigiéndose al lugar donde supuestamente encontrarían a la Jewel Seed Original, Number Zero. Tal como dijo Chrono al pasar aproximadamente 10 minutos llegaron al lugar, se trataba de unas misteriosas y gigantescas ruinas dentro de una cueva tipo laberinto.

― Este lugar es enorme ― Menciono Hayate.

― ¡Gracias por aclarar lo obvio idiota! ― Menciono Dearche.

―Desenvaina a Levantein muy molesta― ¡Como te atreves a insultar de esa forma a la ama! ― Exclamo Signum.

― Tranquilízate Signum, recuerda que por naturaleza así es como se comporta Dearche, solo ignórala.

― Hace una reverencia ― Entendido, como ordene ama.

― Bien… ― Mira a todos ― Vamos a dividirnos para ocupar más terreno, formaremos equipos de la siguiente forma: Signum y Shamal, vita y Zafira, Dearche, Levi y Stern serán el único equipo de tres personas, y Hayate y yo seremos el último equipo, busquen en cada rincón y si encuentran algo avisen de inmediato a los demás.

Tras decir esas palabras todos afirmaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo y se dividieron tal como ordeno Chrono todos a distintas direcciones, al entrar ningún encontró problemas, al menos no al principio, pues al avanzar un poco más el camino se dividía en otros dos caminos, con el fin de cubrir más terreno cada grupo con excepción del grupo de las Materials decidió separarse y buscar en cada camino.

― En su propio camino ― Este lugar sí que es enorme, desde afuera parecía grande pero en el interior es mucho más grande, posiblemente alguno de estos caminos estén bajo tierra y por eso no eran tan visibles desde el aire ― Menciono Chrono mientras caminaba.

Sin darse cuenta Chrono piso una pequeña piedra que al ser pisada se hundió en el suelo, esa pequeña piedra en realidad era un interruptor que accionaba una trampa del camino, al ser activado dicho interruptor las paredes alrededor de Chrono comenzaron a mover con el fin de aplastarlo, pero usando su magia logro crear un escudo que lo protegía pero por más esfuerzo del joven mago no podía evitar el avance de las paredes en algún momento se quedaría sin energía y ese sería su fin.

― Maldición, estas paredes están protegidas y potenciadas con magia muy antigua, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda resistir ― Les habla a todas por su comunicador ― Chicas tengan cuidado, hay trampas escondidas en el camino, estoy atrapado en una que consiste en que los muros se mueven para aplastarme, pero no crean que es algo simple cada trampa esta potenciada con magia, no sé cuánto tiempo resistiré pero no se preocupen por mi continúen con la misión ― Termina la comunicación ― Aplica más fuerza en el escudo ― ¡Me enfrente a cientos de bestias en el planeta Trixis esto no es nada comparado con eso, además, mis hijos me están esperando en casa de ninguna forma seré aplastado por estos muros! ― Exclamo lleno de determinación.

Mientras tanto con Hayate…

― Preocupada tras escuchar las palabras de Chrono ― Chrono-Kun… estoy segura de que volverás sano y salvo, seguiré tus órdenes y continuare investigando la zona.

Hayate continuo caminado un par de minutos más cuando de repente noto una luz a la distancia, manteniendo su guardia en alto se acercó lentamente a la fuente de la luz, se trata de un tipo de joya muy similar a las Jewel Seed pero esta era de color negro y un poco más grande, la curiosidad venció a la joven maga y se acercó a la joya, pero en cuanto Hayate toco aquella joya, un gran brillo salió de esta llenando por completo el lugar y cegando a la joven maga, el brillo duro cerca de 30 segundos y en cuanto desapareció a Hayate le tomo unos segundos más aclarar nuevamente su vista y cuanto lo hizo vio algo que realmente la sorprendió, Frente a ella había una especie de portal mágico en el lugar donde estaba aquella joya.

― Sorprendida ― ¿Q-que es esto?

En ese momento una risa comenzó a hacer eco en todo el lugar y tras escuchar dicha risa una rayo de energía de color negro salió disparado del portal hacia el cielo el cual dio una curva hacia abajo y se dirigió hacia Hayate, rápidamente se aseguró de esquivarlo, el rayo de energía golpeo en el suelo dejando un pequeño pero profundo hoyo en el lugar donde había impactado.

― Molesta y poniéndose en guardia ― ¿¡Quién eres!?, ¡Identifícate si no quieres que te ataque!

― Del portal sale una voz infantil como la de una niña pequeña ― ¿Ehhhh?, ¿me vas a atacar?, ¡Hidoi!, ¿así es como tratas a tus amigos?

― ¿M-Mis amigos?, ¿Un portal mágico quiere ser mi amigo?

― ¿are?, ¿acaso no puedes verme?

― ¡Te estoy viendo, tu eres un portal mágico parlante!

― ¡Hidoii!, llamarme un portal mágico, Tendré que salir del portal para que puedas verme.

― Sonríe ― Te lo agradecería, al menos así podre verte y asegurarme de que no seas alguien peligroso.

― ¿Alguien peligroso?, para nada, yo no soy alguien peligroso ― Su tono de voz cambia ― Yo soy el peligro en persona

De repente una mano salió del portal y lentamente el dueño de esa mano salió del portal y para sorpresa y terror de Hayate ella reconoció a esa persona.

― Muy sorprendida ― T-Tu eres… ― Da unos pasos hacia atrás asustada ― N-No es posible…

― Tanto tiempo sin vernos, mi querida niña…― Sonríe malignamente ― Tadaima…

La persona que salió de aquel portal mágico no era nada más ni nada menos que aquella chica de cabello negro con quien Hayate había soñado antes, solo que esta vez no era un sueño, la peor pesadilla de Hayate se había hecho realidad.

Próximo Capitulo: Secretos Oscuros Revelados.

**N/A: **Hola a todos, este fue el tercer capítulo del Fic, espero haya sido de su agrado, antes de terminar quiero aclarar algunas cosas, la razón por la que use algunas palabras en Japonés con aquella chica de cabello negro es porque ella usa esas palabras apropósito con el fin de fingir ciertas cosas, quizás algunos no lo entiendan ahora pero estoy seguro que lo entenderán en el siguiente capítulo, el cual les aseguro que estará lleno de acción, dicho esto espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo intentare publicar el siguiente lo más pronto posible, por favor comenten que les pareció, sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar más. n_n


	5. Secretos Oscuros Revelados Parte 1

**NUESTRO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 5: ****Secretos Oscuros Revelados Parte 1.**

**N/A: **Hola a todos, primero que todo, quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza en publicar este nuevo capítulo, varias cosas ocurrieron que me impidieron avanzar rápido con la escritura del capítulo y entre esas cosas estaba la semana de exámenes finales. Originalmente este iba a ser un solo capítulo, pero debido a que resulto ser más largo de lo esperaba me vi obligado a dividirlo en dos, por eso el título de este capítulo lleva el "Parte 1" en él, y tal como prometí estará lleno de acción y lo mismo será en la segunda parte. Antes de empezar explicare la razón por la cual la misteriosa de chica de cabello negro usa palabras en otro idioma, es porque ella es así, disfruta de usar esas palabras, pero a pesar de ser palabras en otro idioma, serán palabras fáciles de entender, ya sea que las diga en inglés o en japonés, dicho esto, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo.

Hayate se encontraba cara a cara con su peor pesadilla, el miedo se veía en sus ojos al recordar cuando conoció a aquella chica, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá ahora?

― Asustada ― I-Imposible, T-Tu eres… ― Recuerda el sueño ― La chica con la que soñé hace una semana ― Da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

― Con la mirada baja, cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello ― Me alegra que me recuerdes ― Sonríe malignamente ― Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

― Tú no eres real, es cierto, esto debe ser un sueño, si, debo estar soñando ― Se pellizca la mejilla ― ¡Auch!, eso dolió, pero estoy segura que debe ser un sueño, cuando me golpeaste contra esa pared en aquel sueño sentí el dolor del golpe tan real como si de verdad lo hubiese experimentado, aunque sienta dolor, este es otro de esos sueño súper reales ― Mira seriamente a la chica ― ¡No te tengo miedo ahora que sé que esto es solo un sueño!

― Con una voz infantil ― ¿Are?, ¿Un sueño?, Hayate-chan no deberías soñar despierta, además, no hay forma de que esto sea un sueño ― Desaparece y reaparece frente a Hayate ― Porque esto no es un sueño, sino una pesadilla ― Menciono con su voz normal, su voz maligna.

― Cierra los ojos asustada ― ¡No te acerques! ― Se aleja dando grandes saltos con los ojos aun cerrados ― Estoy segura que tienes algún tipo de habilidad especial en tus ojos que paraliza de miedo a tus oponentes, incluso si esto es un sueño o no, si mantengo los ojos cerrados no me afectara en lo más mínimo esa habilidad.

― ¡Jajajajaja!, ¿Habilidad en mis ojos?, no me hagas reír, lo único que hice fue verte directamente a los ojos no use ni magia ni ningún tipo de habilidad, lo que paso fue que a través de mis ojos viste mi alma, en pocas palabras, viste la oscuridad que está dentro de mí ― Levanta lentamente la mirada ― Eres patética… pero es natural que me tengas miedo… después de todo ― Abre lentamente los ojos ― Las basuras como tú, con solo ver a los ojos a alguien entienden claramente la superioridad de ese alguien ― Abre por completo los ojos ― ¡Con solo verme a los ojos, tu, pedazo de basura te diste cuenta que eres insignificante a mi lado!

Tras esas palabras, una especie de viento siniestro apareció violentamente empujando levemente a Hayate hacia atrás, un viento que fue creado por esa chica con solo abrir los ojos.

― Un poco asustada, aun con los ojos cerrados ― ¡E-Eso no es cierto, una cosa es un sueño y otra es la vida real!

― Entonces mi niña, déjame mostrarte la diferencia entre un sueño y la vida real ― Camina lentamente hacia Hayate ― Te demostrare que es mejor encontrarse conmigo en un sueño y no en la vida real, ¿Y sabes porque es mejor encontrarse conmigo en un sueño?

― N-No, ¿P-Porque?

― Sonríe malignamente ― ¡Porque todo aquel que se encuentra conmigo en la vida real no tiene otro destino que morir en mis manos!

― Abre los ojos ― ¿V-Vas a matarme?, ¡No creas que dejare que me mates!

― Vaya, finalmente abriste los ojos, Mi niña, tú no tienes oportunidad contra mí, no deberías obligarme a hacerte daño, ríndete y te daré un muerte rápida e indolora.

― Molesta ― ¡Deja de hablar como si fueses invencible!, ¡No sé quién rayos seas, o porque te pareces a Dearche y a mí, pero yo no soy una basura, yo soy…! ― Es interrumpida.

― Yagami Hayate, ¿Verdad?, la ama del actualmente conocido "Tomo del cielo nocturno" antes conocido como "El libro de las tinieblas", se quién eres mi niña y conozco también lo fuerte que eres, también se sobre las Materials, se todo sobre ti, por una sola y simple razón.

― ¿C-Cual razón?

― Yo soy la oscuridad que convirtió al tomo del cielo nocturno en el libro de las tinieblas.

― Da unos pasos hacia atrás ― Imposible, entonces tu eres…

― ¡Correcto!, Yo soy… ¡Darkness Omega!

― Asustada y sorprendida ― N-No es posible, Darkness Omega, la oscuridad que convirtió al tomo del cielo nocturno en el libro de las tinieblas ¿Es un humano?-

― Usa su voz infantil ― ¿Are?, ¿Humano?, D-chan no es una humana, jeje, D-chan es una Lost Logia viviente.

― ¿Una Lost Logia viviente? Y más importante, ¿"D-chan"?, ¿Qué pretendes al usar esa voz infantil?

― Sonríe tiernamente ― Si, D-chan es una Lost Logia viviente, D-chan soy yo, Hayate-chan puedes decirme así si quieres, es un apodo de cariño, "D" de Darkness, el nombre de D-chan es Darkness.

― ¿Tu nombres es Darkness?

― Aun sonriendo ― Si, puedes llamarme por mi nombre o puedes decirme "D-chan" en vez de decirme Darkness Omega, de cualquier forma… ― Usa su voz siniestra ― Mi verdadero nombre se perdió hace mucho, ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo ya que hace mucho que no lo uso, mi nombre es Darkness, aún no he pensado en algún apellido, pero seguro pronto se me ocurrirá alguno, y respecto a lo que dijiste sobre mi otra voz… ― Vuelve a usar su voz infantil ― ¿Acaso a Hayate-chan no le gusta esta voz? ― Usa nuevamente su voz siniestra ― ¿O prefieres morir escuchando esta voz? ― Dijo con una gran sonrisa malévola.

― Molesta ― ¡Eso no responde mi pregunta, respóndeme!, ¿Por qué usas una voz infantil como la de una niña pequeña?

― Esa voz "infantil" como tú la llamas, es lo único humano que tengo en mi, además, la uso para darles a mis victimas la oportunidad de morir escuchando una voz tierna o morir escuchando mi verdadera voz que hará que sus muertes sean aún más aterradoras de lo que ya serán, podría decirse que les doy como opción morir en manos de una tierna niña a morir en manos de la oscuridad infinita.

― Aun más molesta ― ¡Lo único que haces es jugar con las vidas de las personas!

― Puede que sea cierto, pero son vida que para mí no tienen ningún valor, al igual como mi vida no tuvo ningún valor para esa maldita engreída de Olivie Sägebrecht ― ¡Si vas a odiar a alguien, ódiala a ella!, ¡fue ella quien me encerró en tomo del cielo nocturno, fue ella la que provoco que se convirtiera en el libro de las tinieblas!

― ¿Te encerró…en el tomo del cielo nocturno?

― Así es, el tomo del cielo nocturno no es nada más ni nada menos que mi sello, ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque tiene exactamente 666 paginas?, según las escrituras es un número que simboliza a la maldad, cada una de esas páginas fueron usadas como un sello, se necesitaron 666 sellos para poder encerrarme por cientos de años, podría decir que yo soy "La página oculta" del libro de las tinieblas, ese libro fue mi sello durante mucho años, y con el tiempo mi maldad lo fue corrompiendo convirtiendo al noble tomo del cielo nocturno en el terrible libro de las tinieblas.

― Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué eres libre ahora?

― ¿Recuerdas el sistema de reencarnación de libro de las tinieblas?

― Si, era un sistema que le permitía regresar a la vida cuando su maestro muriera o el mismo libro fuese destruido.

― Exacto, ese sistema funcionaba porque yo estaba dentro de ese libro, mi vida mantenía la existencia del libro de las tinieblas, cuando la oscuridad que mantenía intacto ese sistema fue destruida, el sello fue destruido con ella, y yo fui liberada, pero debido a tantos años de estar encerrada estaba muy débil y tuve que mantenerme en las sombras mientras recuperaba mi verdadero poder.

― Entonces… ¿Aquel monstruo con el que luchamos hace casi 10 años…?

― Correcto, era parte de la oscuridad que convirtió al tomo del cielo nocturno en el libro de las tinieblas, pero el sello mágico que me mantenía encerrada le dio forma para protegerse a sí mismo, en pocas palabras, el sello y la oscuridad se hicieron uno solo en ese momento y gracias a ti y a tus amigas, esa oscuridad junto con el sello fueron destruidos y yo fui liberada.

― Entonces… ¿Es nuestra culpa que ahora seas libre?

― Correcto, ahora deseo agradecerles, dándoles una muerte e indolora.

― ¡No permitiré que sigas haciendo daño a gente inocente, como maga del TSAB no permitiré que sigas con tus maldades!

― Je, "Maldades", dime, ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo para que digas que lo que hago es malo?

― Yo… ¡Tu convertiste el tomo del cielo nocturno en el libro de las tinieblas eso hizo que muchas personas sufrieran y que muchas vidas inocentes se perdieran!

― Pero eso fue hace mucho, tu ni habías nacido, es más, creo que ni el TSAB existía cuando mate a la última persona con la que pelee, tu solo dices que hago maldades y que soy peligrosa porque tengo grandes poderes los cuales están basados en la oscuridad, ¿cierto?, si me llamas malvada a mí, entonces tú y a esa chica llamada Dearche también son malvadas.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Tu poder proviene del tomo del cielo nocturno que se convirtió en el libro de las tinieblas por mi poder, en pocas palabras si tu poder fue corrompido por la maldad tú también eres malvada, y además, Dearche, representa la maldad que existe dentro de ti, pero nunca me imaginé que tuvieses tanta maldad como para que esta tomara vida propia y se convirtiera en un ser vivo, eso sí es tener una maldad muy poderosa dentro de ti.

― Eso no es cierto, Dearche, Leví y Stern nacieron de un los datos mágicos míos, de Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan acumulados en el tomo del cielo nocturno, y aunque antes peleamos ahora son nuestras amigas.

― Eres muy ingenua, ¿la misma Dearche lo dice siempre verdad?, que ellas son maldad pura, aunque parezca que lo dice en broma, ellas 3 representan la maldad que están dentro de tu corazón y dentro de los corazones de tus amigas, pero bueno, no esperaría que una basura como tu entienda algo como esto.

― Molesta ― ¡Si lo que quieres es hacerme enojar, ya lo estás consiguiendo!

― Sonríe ― ¡Oh!, ¿Y que pasara si te hago enojar? ― Menciono con un tono burlón.

― ¡Insúltame a mi si gustas, pero no permitiré que insultes a Dearche o alguno otro de mis amigos!

― Jajajaja, ¿Acaso toque una herida abierta?

― ¡Cállate!, ¡Sigue hablando y no me hare responsable de lo que pase contigo!

― Suspira ― Interesante… ― Sonríe ― Entonces atácame, si no quieres entender con palabras que eres una basura te lo demostrare en una pelea.

― Me parece bien, tú tampoco quieres entender con palabras, tendré que usar la fuerza, ¡Prepárate para pelear!

― Je, no necesito hacerlo, adelante, atácame con tu ataque más poderoso, te prometo que no me moveré de este lugar.

― ¡No me subestimes! ― Levanta su báculo ― ¡Hare lo que me pides y te atacare con todo mi poder desde el principio!

Un círculo mágico de color blanco apareció frente a Hayate, el cual comenzó a acumular energía rápidamente.

― ¡Resuena, Juicio Divino!

― ¡Oh!, así que empezaras usando tu "Breaker" ¿eh?

― ¡Ragnarok Breaker!

La energía acumulada por el círculo mágico se disparó en forma de un gran rayo de energía del mismo color que se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Darkness, quien a pesar de ver a tan enorme cantidad de energía dirigiendo hacia ella seguía sonriendo.

― Je, aficionada… ― Aprieta su puño Derecho ― ¡Dije que no me movería, pero no dije que me quedaría de brazos cruzados recibiendo tu ataque! ― Su puño es rodeado por oscuridad ― ¡Dark Strike Arts!, ¡Darkness Return! (Artes De Golpe Oscuras, Regreso de la oscuridad)

Usando su puño derecho envuelto en oscuridad, Darkness golpeo el Ragnarok Breaker de Hayate, deteniendo por completo su avance.

― Muy sorprendida ― ¡Imposible!, ¿con un solo golpe puede detener el avance de mi Ragnarok Breaker?

― Sonríe Malignamente ― Y esto es solo el comienzo… ― Aplica más fuerza en su puño ― Regresa a tu dueña original, Ragnarok Breaker… ¡Haz pedazos a la maga que te invoco!

Usando solo la fuerza de su puño, Darkness logro hacer que el Ragnarok Breaker diera una curva y se dirigiera hacia Hayate, al ver que su ataque más poderoso estaba a punto de golpearla no tuvo otra alternativa que usar su barrera, la cual debido al poder de su propio ataque apenas logro soportar el impacto, pero el esfuerzo de mantener activa la barrera sumado al poder mágico gastado en la realización del Breaker agotaron rápidamente Hayate, en cuanto el ataque mágico termino, la barrera que había hecho estaba totalmente llena de grietas, a los pocos segundos se destruyó por completo, y una inconsciente Hayate comenzó a caer.

― Sonríe malignamente y le da la espalda a Hayate ― Je… ―Levanta su mano Izquierda ― ¡Turn End! (Fin del Turno) ― Chasque los dedos de su mano levantada.

Al momento en que Darkness se giró, levanto su mano izquierda e hizo tronar los dedos de su mano, Hayate impacto violentamente contra el suelo levantando una nube de polvo.

(**N/A: **Cada que vez que Darkness Realiza un ataque exitoso, ella realiza esa especie de "Baile de la victoria" en la que se gira, chasquea sus dedos y dice "Turn End", ella hace esto con el fin de decirle a sus oponente "He terminado de atacar, es tu turno")

― Je, nada mal, es un ataque poderoso sin duda y pensar que logro hacerme todo este daño…

Debido al poder del Breaker de Hayate, el brazo derecho de Darkness fue totalmente desintegrado.

― Realmente…eres fuerte Hayate… ― Su hombro derecho es rodeado por oscuridad ― Pero… ― La oscuridad regenera su brazo ― Sigues siendo una basura a mi lado ― Sonríe malignamente.

Como si nunca hubiese perdido su brazo, en cuestión de segundo este se regenero gracias al poder mágico oscuro de Darkness, ella se encontraba prácticamente intacta peor Hayate aún estaba inconsciente pero poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la consciencia.

― Despierta Hayate, la diversión no ha terminado, ¿O prefieres que te deje vivir y pelee contra Shiro Akuma y Kuroi Tenshi?

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Hayate reaccionara, a pesar de sus heridas, lentamente logro ponerse de pie.

― Jadeando ― ¿Shiro Akuma y…Kuroi Tenshi?

― ¡oh!, es cierto, tú las llamas por sus nombres, si no me equivoco el nombre de Shiro Akuma es Nanoha y el de Kuroi Tenshi es Fate, así es como me refiero a ellas, basuras como ellas no merecen que alguien como yo las llame por sus nombres.

― Muy molesta ― ¡No voy a permitir…que llames a mis amigas basuras!, además, tampoco me agrada que las llames de esa forma en vez de usar sus nombres… ¡Nanoha-chan no es ningún demonio y…Fate-chan por muy linda que sea NO es un Ángel!

― ¡Oh!, ¿"linda"?, interesante… ― Desaparece y reaparece frente a Hayate ― Mi niña, no me digas que tu…

― Da unos pasos hacia atrás asustada ― ¡No te acerques!

― Hayate, tu… ― Sonríe malignamente ― Sientes algo más que simple amistad por Kuroi Tenshi ¿verdad?

― ¿Q-Que estás diciendo?, ¡Eso no es verdad!, ¡Fate-chan es solo una amiga muy preciada para mí!

― ¿Segura que es solo eso?

― ¡Claro que sí!

― Ya veo… entonces no te molestara el saber que Shiro Akuma se le confeso a Kuroi Tenshi y que dicha confesión la hizo muy feliz ― Sonríe malignamente ― ¿Eso no te molesta, verdad?

Esas palabras dieron directamente el corazón de Hayate, haciendo que diminutas lágrimas salieran, fue tanta la sorpresa que retrocedió un par de pasos.

― Muy sorprendida ― Que Nanoha-chan… ― Se sujeta el pecho ― Se le confeso a Fate-chan… ― Mira a Darkness ― ¿Q-Que respondió Fate-chan a esa confesión?

― Sonríe malignamente ― ¿Tu qué crees?, ¡Jajajajajaja!

― Pensando ― Perdí… mi oportunidad…

― Puedo ver el temor y la oscuridad en tus ojos mi niña ― Saborea sus labios ― El temor de perder a quien amas y la oscuridad que está naciendo de los celos que estas sintiendo, celos hacia Shiro Akuma quien sí tuvo el valor de decir sus sentimientos, celos hacia una de tus mejores y más cercanas amigas ― Camina hacia Hayate ― Esa oscuridad, ese temor… son deliciosos… ― Abraza a Hayate y le susurra al oído― Mi niña, si me das lo que quiero, te concederé un deseo, yo puedo darte cualquier cosa que me pidas, puedo matar a Shiro Akuma y dejar para ti solita a Kuroi Tenshi, estarán juntas siempre, no habrá nadie que interfiera en su amor.

― ¿Tendré a Fate-chan…para mi sola…?

― Así es… y solo tienes que darme algo a cambio…

― Con las pupilas dilatadas ― ¿Q-Que debo darte a cambio…?

(**N/A: **Eso de "Pupilas dilatadas" es cuando los ojos de un personaje de anime se tornan borrosos o se les desaparece la pupila, un ejemplo de esto puede ser cuando están semiinconscientes o algo los impacto demasiado, es este caso es que Hayate está impactada por la propuesta de Darkness, no supe si colocar "ojos borrosos" en vez de pupilas dilatas, por ahora lo dejare así XD)

― Quiero que me des… tu cuerpo…

― ¿Mi cuerpo…? ― Acumula disimuladamente algo de magia en su mano derecha ― ¿Para qué quieres mi cuerpo…?

― Eso no tiene importancia ahora, dime, ¿aceptas mi propuesta?, si me das tu cuerpo, tu tendrás a Kuroi Tenshi para ti sola, Shiro Akuma jamás se interpondrá entre ustedes dos, estarán juntas por siempre.

― Fate-chan y yo… ― Empieza a llorar ― Juntas para siempre… ― Abraza a Darkness ― ¿En verdad…puedes hacer eso…?

― Por supuesto que si mi niña, no hay nada imposible para mi, matare a Shiro Akuma y te entregare el corazón de Kuroi Tenshi, me parece un trato perfecto a cambio de tu cuerpo.

― Si…tienes razón…también me parece bien…pero antes… ¿Puedo decirte algo…?

― Claro, dime lo que quieras, soy toda oídos.

― Yo… ― Se acerca al rostro de Darkness para susurrarle ― Te… Te… ¡Te atrape con la guardia baja! ― Exclamo llena de determinación.

Tras decir esas palabras, una energía de color blanco rodeo el cuerpo de Darkness y dicha energía se convirtió en varias ataduras que atraparon los brazos de Darkness inmovilizándolos por completo.

― Sorprendida ― ¿Qué es esto?, ¿¡Ataduras!?, ¿Cuándo las hizo…? ― Recuerda el momento en que abrazo a Hayate ― ¡Maldita!, ¿Las hizo en el momento en que la abrace?, baje mi guardia…

― Buen intento al intentar persuadirme con tus engaños, pero yo no soy alguien a quien puedas engañar fácilmente ― Se eleva a gran altura ― ¡Yo soy Yagami Hayate, la maestra del tomo del cielo nocturno, tus engaños no funcionaran conmigo! ― Apunta con su báculo hacia el cielo ― ¡Como dijiste antes, es mi turno de atacar, y aprovechare este turno al máximo! ― Apuntando a Darkness con su báculo ― ¡Te demostrare que mi magia no proviene de la oscuridad! ― Una gran cantidad de energía se acumula sobre ella ― ¡Mi magia proviene de mi voluntad, proviene de mi deseo de proteger a los inocentes!

― Asustada ― Detente… no lo hagas… ¡si lanzas ese ataque me mataras!

― ¡Lo siento mucho, este es el adiós…Darkness!

― Molesta ― ¡Maldita seas, Yagami Hayate!

― ¡Ya no te tengo miedo! ― Carga su ataque ― ¡Regresa a las tinieblas, Darkness!

Una enorme esfera de color negro se formó sobre Hayate, dicha esfera estaba totalmente hecha de energía esperando ser disparada.

― ¡Diabolic Emisión! (Emisión Diabólica)

― Asustada ― ¡Detente!

La esfera se disparó a sí misma en forma en gran rayo de energía que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Darkness, impactando directamente en ella, debido a las ataduras le fue imposible escapar, en el momento en el ataque impacto en el sueño Darkness desapareció en medio del ataque, y una vez se hizo el impacto una gran explosión sacudió las ruinas, una explosión que se sintió en todo el lugar, haciendo que los demás magos del TSAB se preocuparan.

― Jadeando ― Esto… se acabó… ― Se lanza de rodillas al suelo ― Turn…End…Esta batalla… ha llegado a su fin… he consumido casi todo mi poder mágico…

La explosión producida por el ataque de Hayate genero una enorme nube de humo que cubrió toda la zona de impacto, dicha nube de humo comenzó a disiparse lentamente, en cuando desapareció, en la zona de impacto se encontraba un enorme cráter humeante, y en medio de dicho cráter, se encontraba una inmóvil y gravemente herida Darkness.

― Se pone de pie lentamente ― Lamento haberte hecho eso Darkness, prometo llevarte rosas a tu tumba todos los días, por favor descansa en paz y libera tu corazón de la oscuridad.

En ese momento una risa comenzó a hacer eco en las ruinas.

― ¿Qué libere mi corazón de la oscuridad?, no puedo hacer eso, ya que mi corazón está hecho de oscuridad

― Sorprendida ― Esa voz… ― Mira hacia el gran cráter ― ¡Imposible!

Una muy herida Darkness, cubierta de sangre en la mayoría de su cuerpo se elevó lentamente desde el fondo del cráter, a pesar de estar gravemente herida, su clásica sonrisa malévola no desaparecía de su rostro y la sangre que brotaba de sus herida hacia ver esa sonrisa aún más aterradora de lo que ya es.

― Muy sorprendida, da unos pasos hacia atrás ― N-No es posible, ¿Aun estas con vida?

― Jadeando ― Je, eso fue impresionante Hayate, realmente creí que iba a morir, un poco más y no hubiese quedado nada de mí.

― ¿C-Como sobreviviste?

― En el momento en tu ataque impacto conmigo, primero toco tus ataduras destruyéndolas al instante, en ese diminuto lapso de tiempo fui capaz de activar mi barrera y defenderme de la mayor parte del daño producido por tu ataque.

― No puedo creerlo, ¿dices que en el momento en que mi Diabolic Emisión destruyo mis ataduras activaste tu barrera?

― Correcto.

― ¡Eso no es posible, ese lapso de tiempo es menos de una micronesima de segundo, no puedes ser tan rápida!

― Desciende lentamente ― Tu aun no has visto mi verdadero poder, ese pequeño instante es más que suficiente para mí, recuerda que la única que ha atacado en esta batalla eres tú, yo no he realizado ninguna ataque, pero a pesar de eso, parece que ambas estamos llegando a nuestros límites, pero yo… aún puede pelear un poco más.

― Maldición, ya no me quedan fuerzas…

― Prepárate ahora ― Camina hacia Hayate ― Es mi turno de atacar.

―Molesta ― Tu… ¡Eres un monstruo!, ¡Aléjate!, ¡No te me acerques!

― Se detiene ― ¿Monstruo…? ― Baja la mirada ― Hace mucho que no me llamaban de esa forma…

Levantando lentamente la mirada, Darkness miro hacia el cielo, cubrió sus ojos con su brazo derecho y comenzó a reír como lunática pero lentamente esas risas se convirtieron en una expresión llena de tristeza y en lágrimas, grandes lágrimas eran derramadas por aquella chica en cuyo corazón solo existía la oscuridad.

― Aun cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo derecho ― ¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?, sin importar a qué lugar vaya, sin importar cuantos años pasen, ¿Por qué siempre soy tratada como un monstruo?, ¿Acaso yo pedí nacer con estos poderes?, ¿Acaso fue mi culpa nacer con ellos?, ¡Yo no pedí esto! ― Menciono en medio de grandes lágrimas.

― Sorprendida al ver a Darkness llorar ― Darkness… ― Se pone en guardia ― ¡No caeré en tu trampa!, ¡No creas que me engañaras con esas lagrimas falsas!

― Descubre sus ojos ― Lagrimas falsas… ¡Yo no tengo porque fingir mis lágrimas, sabía que ni siquiera tu podrías entenderme!

― ¡No te creo!

― ¡Tú no sabes lo que estar encerrada tanto tiempo!, ¡Tú no sabes lo cruel y dolorosa que puede ser la soledad!

― ¿La soledad…?

― ¡Tú no sabes lo cruel que estar encerrada, rodeada siempre por la oscuridad y la soledad, no sabes lo duro que es no tener nunca a nadie que te sonría, no sabes lo que no es tener amigos, lo que no es una tener una familia, no tener a nadie que te diga "Todo estará bien! ― Aprieta con gran fuerza los puños ― ¡Tú no sabes el gran dolor que estar sola pro tantos años produce, tu no entiendes como me siento!

― Con la mirada baja ― Yo…

― ¡Tú no entiendes este dolor, nadie puede entenderlo! ― Corre hacia Hayate ― ¡Tú no puedes entender el dolor que hay en mi corazón! ― Golpea a Hayate en el rostro ― No puedes entenderlo… lo único que yo quiero… es tener una familia y amigos… con los cuales sonreír… así sea por la fuerza…es todo lo que quiero… ¿Tan difícil es pedir eso…?

Debido al golpe, el labio de Hayate comenzó a sangrar, a pesar de eso mantuvo la mirada baja por unos segundos después del golpe, y al levantarla revelo una mirada triste mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

― Sorprendida ― ¿Por qué…estas llorando?

― Puede que no sepa lo que se siente estar encerrada tanto tiempo, pero si se lo dura, cruel y dolorosa que puede ser la soledad, yo también la sentí, ese abismo oscuro llamado soledad, la sentí durante un tiempo cuando mis padres murieron… ― Toma el puño de Darkness que aun golpeaba su rostro ― No sabía porque razón había venido al mundo, era como estar muerta en vida, pero luego… ellos llegaron a mi vida, Signum, vita, Shamal y Zafira, ellos me salvaron de la soledad y con el tiempo fui conociendo a más personas maravillosas, conocía a Asuza-chan, Arisa-chan, Nanoha-chan y también a Fate-chan, y a muchas otras personas, cada una de ellos se convirtió en una luz para mí, yo fui salvada de la soledad por ellos.

― ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

― Mira con una tierna sonrisa a Darkness ― Darkness… no, D-chan, ya no tienes por qué sentirte sola, dime, ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? ― Se acerca a Darkness ― ¿Te gustaría ser parte de mi familia? ― Abraza tiernamente a Darkness ― ¿Te gustaría tener una familia que siempre estará contigo, que siempre estarán ahí para brindarte sus sonrisas, que sin importar que pase estarán a tu lado?

― Muy sorprendida ― Hayate…

― Ya no estarás sola nunca más, yo estaré a tu lado siempre, te lo prometo.

Las palabras de Hayate llegaron directamente al corazón de Darkness, con grandes lagrimas deslizándose por su rostro, abrazo con gran fuerza a Hayate aferrándose a ella, la oscuridad infinita había encontrado un poco de luz gracias a Hayate.

Tras al menos 5 minutos de llorar en los brazos de Hayate, Darkness se calmo, ambas se separaron.

― Limpiando sus lágrimas ― ¿Cumplirás tu promesa, verdad?

― Sonríe ― Por supuesto, de hoy en adelante serás un miembro de mi familia y te presentare a mis amigos.

― Con una gran sonrisa y con su voz de niña ― ¿¡En serio!?, ¡Que alegría!, ¡Yay!, ¡tendré amigos, que felicidad!

― Pensando ― Después de todo, esa voz infantil si resulto ser su lado humano.

― ¿Cuándo ya seamos más unidas, iremos de comprar, comeremos helados y todas esas cosas que hacen los amigos y las familias?

― Jeje, por supuesto.

― ¡Yay! ― Brinca de felicidad ― ¡Ya quiero conocerlos a todos!

― Jeje… ― Pensando ― Esta realmente emocionada.

― ¡Hayate!

― ¿Si?, ¿Qué pasa?

― Se acerca a Hayate ― Veras… ― Le da un beso a Hayate en la mejilla ― ¡Arigato, te has convertido en mi luz! ― Sonríe tiernamente.

― Pensando un poco sonrojada ― ¡Que linda sonrisa…! ― Habla ― No fue nada, me alegra mucho que seas ahora parte de mi familia, ¿Nos vamos ya?, quiero presentarte a todos.

― Esta bien, pero antes déjame decirte algo ¿sí?

― ¿Uhm?, ¿Qué cosa?

― Ven… acércate… ― Le hace señas a Hayate para que se acerque ― Es un secreto…

― E-Está bien… ― Se acerca a ella.

― Susurrándole al oído ― Hayate, yo Te… Te… ¡Te atrape con la guardia baja, Idiota! ― Golpea a Hayate en el estómago.

La fuerza de ese golpe fue tanta que Hayate de inmediato escupió un poco de sangre, el dolor hizo que se doblara hacia adelante.

― Sonríe malignamente ― ¡Te hare pagar por engañarme maldita idiota! ― Rodea sus puños con oscuridad ― ¡Te acabare aquí y ahora, se acabaron los juegos!, ¡Game Over!

**(N/A: **Se trata de otra de las expresiones de Darkness, es muy diferente a la de "Turn End", en esta ella está diciendo que dejara de jugar con su oponente y se dedicara a atacar en serio, para ella toda batalla hasta el momento de decir esa frase no es más que un juego)

― Aun adolorida ― Lo mismo… digo… ― Sonríe ― Game…Over… ― Chasque sus dedos.

― ¡Ja!, parece que ya estas agonizando, te enviare al otro mundo ahora mismo, y una vez estés muerta tomare tu cuerpo, Sayonara… ¡Yagami Hayate…! ― Es interrumpida.

Al igual que antes, una energía de color blanco rodeo el cuerpo de Darkness y dicha energía se convirtió en varias ataduras que atraparon los brazos de Darkness inmovilizándolos por completo.

― ¿¡Otras ataduras!?, ¿¡Qué no tienes otro truco!?

― Se levanta lentamente ― Je, este es el mejor de todos.

― ¿¡Cuando las hiciste!?

― Con una mirada seria ― En el momento en que te abrace, aunque mi propuesta para que fueras parte de mi familia era real y por un momento realmente creí que el fondo eras una buena persona, hice las ataduras solo por si acaso, no estaba realmente seguro si las usaría o no.

― Muy molesta ― ¡Maldita…!

― Di lo que quieras ― Levanta su báculo ― Usare mis últimas energías para acabar contigo, tal como dijiste, el juego se acabó, no me queda mucha energía, pero deberá ser suficiente para acabarte y para siempre.

― Pensando asustada ― Maldición, no me queda suficiente energía para generar una barrera lo suficientemente resiste para sobrevivir a su ataque, si recibo su ataque directamente será mi Fic.

― Sayonara… Darkness Omega… ― Dispara su ataque ― ¡Ragnarok Breaker!

Usando la poca energía que le quedaba, Hayate realizo un Ragnarok Breaker mucho más pequeño que el primero que hizo pero aun así con un gran poder, un grito de terror de parte de Darkness se escuchó mientras el gran rayo de energía de color blanco se dirigía hacia ella, pero en el momento en que el ataque impacto en Darkness se dividió en dos, como si algo lo hubiese cortado a la mitad.

Cuando el ataque termino y el humo producido por este desapareció, el lugar donde se encontraba Darkness estaba totalmente intacto, incluso la misma Darkness estaba ilesa sin ningún rasguño, pero las zonas donde las mitades del Breaker impactaron fueron totalmente destruidas. Frente a Darkness, se encontraba un pequeño objeto, muy similar al dispositivo de Hayate en su Stanby Form, pero este era de color negro, y la punta más larga que debía apuntar hacia arriba apuntaba hacia abajo.

― Sorprendida ― ¿Qué es eso…?, ¿Ese pequeño objeto fue quien dividió mi Ragnarok Breaker?, no es posible…

― Ve al objeto flotando frente a ella ― ¡Dex!, ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

― _Protegiéndola, My Lady _― Respondió el pequeño objeto.

― ¿"Dex"?, ¿"My Lady"?, un momento, ¿Es un dispositivo? ― Pensó Hayate.

― Te dije que no vinieras es muy peligroso, ¿Por qué me desobedeces?

― _Porque mi deber es protegerla._

**(N/A: **Ese nuevo dispositivo habla japonés, por lo tanto, escribiré todo lo que él diga en español para evitar confusiones XD, La única palabra que el usa en inglés es la forma en que se dirige a Darkness, que es "My Lady", el equivalente al "Yes Sir" de Bardiche o al "Yes My Master" de Raging Heart)

― Ya veo, pero no es bueno que te arriesgues solo por mí.

― _Si no hubiera venido usted estaría en graves problemas en estos momentos._

― Desvía un poco la mirada ― T-Tienes razón… ― Mira de reojo al dispositivo ― ¡No me mires así! ― Abraza con gran cariño al dispositivo ― ¡Gracias Dex, te quiero mucho!

― ¿¡Que rayos es ese cambio de actitud tan radical!? ― Exclamo mentalmente Hayate al ver la escena.

Debido a que no entendía nada de lo que ocurrió, Hayate se acercó un poco al lugar donde Darkness se encontraba, en cuanto lo hizo aquel dispositivo formo un escudo alrededor de Darkness con el fin de protegerla.

― ¡_No permitiré que te acerques a My Lady!_

― Dex, tranquilízate, ya no es una amenaza para nosotros, ¿al igual que yo te has quedado sin poder mágico verdad?

― Afirma con la cabeza ― A-Así es… ― Mira al dispositivo ― ¿Es tu dispositivo?

― Así es, es mi gran amigo y compañero de batalla, su nombre es "Dex".

― Ya veo… No esperaba que una Lost Logia viviente tuviera su propio dispositivo.

― Sobre eso, no siempre fui una Lost Logia viviente.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Con una mirada seria ― Te mostrare… mi pasado… ― Hace tronar sus dedos.

Al momento de hacer tronar sus dedos, una gran luz lleno por completo el lugar donde estaban ambas chicas, dicha luz cegó por completo a Hayate por su gran brillo, en cuanto desapareció el brillo, Hayate lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y para su gran sorpresa tanto ella como Darkness se encontraban en un nuevo lugar, estaban en un amplio campo totalmente verde como si fuera primavera.

― Sorprendida ― ¿Qué es…este lugar?

― Bienvenida… al mundo de mis pesadillas.

― ¿El mundo…de tus pesadillas?

― Afirma con la cabeza ― Así es, en este lugar, conocerás como es que yo, Darkness Omega, nací y me convertí en lo que soy ahora.

En ese momento, se comenzó a escuchar un llanto a lo lejos.

― ¿Qué es ese ruido?, Parece el llanto de un bebe ― Menciono Hayate.

Al igual que antes, el lugar volvió llenarse de luz pero solo por leves instantes, a pesar del poco tiempo el brillo fue suficiente para cegar nuevamente a Hayate, en cuanto el brillo desapareció tanto ella como Darkness se encontraban en el interior de una casa y frente a ellos se encontraban una pareja, un hombre y una mujer, ambos de cabello negro, la mujer sostenía tiernamente en sus brazos a un bebe recién nacido, la tierna escena hizo sonreír a Hayate.

―_My Lady, ¿está segura de querer mostrarle esto? _― Menciono Dex.

― Solo así nos entenderá ― Mira a Hayate ― Hayate, ¿Qué opinas de ese bebe?

― Sonriendo ― Es un bebe muy lindo, me dan ganas de acercarme y abrazarlo.

― Ya veo… veras…― Baja un poco la mirada ― Ese bebe…soy yo.

― Muy sorprendida ― Darkness… ¿Tú fuiste humana?

― Aun con la mirada baja ― Claro que lo fui, nací como una humana, pero fui criada como un monstruo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Pronto lo sabrás, este fue el día en que yo nací, lamentablemente no recuerdo el nombre que mis padres me dieron y tampoco es que quiera recordarlo, mi vida con ellos fue hermosa y tranquila, ellos eran personas amables y aunque no teníamos mucho dinero siempre estaban sonriendo, siempre me dejaban dormir con ellos, yo era feliz, hasta que aquel día…

Como si se tratara de un video al que lo estaban adelantando a gran velocidad, el tiempo en aquel campo se aceleró radicalmente, los días, meses y años transcurrían en cuestión de segundos.

― Sorprendida al ver como el tiempo se acelera ― ¿Qué está pasando?

― Tranquilízate, te dije que este es mi mundo de las pesadillas, puedo acelerar el tiempo a mi voluntad en este mundo, lo adelantara casi 5 años, este lugar es como el sueño donde nos conocimos, ni tu ni yo podemos tocar o hablar a nadie y nadie puede vernos, oírnos o tocarnos, solo somos como fantasmas viendo una visión del pasado.

― Sudando un poco ― Y-Ya veo…

― En fin, continuare, he avanzado el tiempo casi 5 años, mi cumpleaños número 5 se acercaba, estaba a solo una semana.

― En ese momento, una pequeña niña idéntica a Hayate pero con el cabello negro y ojos bicolor salió junto con sus padres de la casa donde Vivian.

― Es cierto, ya no eres una bebe, Darkness te ves adorable, pero te pareces mucho a mí aunque el color de tus ojos es diferente.

― Je, búrlate si quieres, incluso yo admito que de niña era algo linda, y respecto al parecido, te lo explicare en otro momento, ahora presta atención, está por ocurrir el comienzo del fin.

― Mira a la familia jugando feliz ― ¿El comienzo del fin…?

― ¡Papi, Mami, miren lo que puedo hacer! ― Exclamo la pequeño Darkness mientras corría hacia sus padres.

― ¿Uhm?, ¿Qué cosa? ― Pregunto la madre.

― ¡oh!, ¿Qué es eso? ― Dijo el padre.

― Sosteniendo una diminuta esfera de energía que flotaba en sus manos ― ¿No les parece linda?, apareció de repente en mis manos. ― Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

― Sonriendo ― ¡oh!, ¡impresionante, eso es magia, tan pequeña y ya puedes usar magia, me impresionas! ― Dijo la madre.

― Con una gran sonrisa ― Parece que nuestra hija será una gran maga al crecer, me siento tan orgulloso.

― Mira fijamente la esfera en sus manos ― ¿Magia eh?, ¡Es muy linda, me encanta verla flotar!, me pregunto qué tan alto podrá volar.

― Intenta lanzándola al cielo, no te preocupes si se llega a perder, ya que tú la creaste con tu magia puedes hacer otra ― Dijo la Madre.

― Esta bien, lo intentare ― Lanza la esfera al cielo ― ¡Vuela hasta lo más alto! ― Exclamo al lanzar la esfera.

La esfera se elevó hasta desaparecer de la vista de la familia, los padres orgullosos felicitaron a su hija, pero en ese momento, una gran explosión de luz apareció en el horizonte haciendo temblar la tierra, la explosión era tan grande que podía verse fácilmente entre las montañas, en cuanto la explosión termino, una de las montañas ya no estaba, la explosión la destruyo por completo.

― Sorprendida ― ¡Eso fue…!

― Impresionante ¿verdad?, una esfera tan pequeña, no más grande que una pelota de golf fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para destruir una montaña, desde pequeña tuve un gran poder mágico que nació conmigo y en ese momento fue cuando lo descubrí, en parte mi padre tenía razón, resulte ser una gran maga como él decía, pero si tan solo ellos… ― Aprieta los puños ― No hubiesen sido tan crueles…

― ¿Crueles…? ― Mira a Darkness ― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso darkne…? ― Es interrumpida por algo que la sorprendió.

Pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a caer del rostro de Darkness, aunque ella intentaba disimularlas al ocultar sus ojos con su cabello, no podía evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran al suelo, Hayate se dio cuenta de esto y aunque Darkness era su enemiga, el noble corazón de la maga la obligo a intentar animarla.

― D-Dime Darkness, he notado que tus ojos son de un color diferente a de como cuando eras niña.

― Limpia sus lágrimas rápidamente con su brazo ― Sobre eso… nací con Heterocromía, cuando era niña mis ojos eran de un color diferente cada uno, mi ojo izquierdo lo herede de mi madre, su color original era verde y mi ojo derecho lo herede de mi padre, su color original era azul, debido a ciertas razones perdí esos ojos que herede de ellos y obtuve estos, pero no te preocupes, no es que haya perdido los ojos en un accidente o algo así, hubo algo que hizo que mis ojos cambiaran de color, dentro de poco lo sabrás.

(**N/A: **Heterocromía es lo que tienen Vivio y Einhart en sus ojos, es cuando una persona tiene ambos ojos de diferente color)

― E-Está bien… ― Pensando ― Parece que le duele recordar su pasado, ¿Tan doloroso es su pasado que ni siquiera "La oscuridad infinita" quiere recordarlo? ― Pensó con una mirada triste.

― Presta atención, desde aquel día en que esa esfera destruyo esa montaña mis padres comenzaron a tratarme de una forma diferente, ya no me abrazaban, no querían jugar conmigo ni siquiera me dejaban dormir con ellos, simplemente me daban una sábana para el frio y tenía que dormir en el suelo, así fue durante dos días seguidos.

― Que cruel…

― Y eso es solo la punta del iceberg, tras pasar esos días, mi padre construyo una casita de madera, similar a las que construyen hoy en día para perros y gatos en los hogares actuales, cuando la vi pensé que de regalo de cumpleaños me darían un perrito, realmente me puse feliz, pero la verdad fue que… esa casita era para mí… mis padres ya no quería que viviera con ellos en la misma casa… me abandonaron cuando apenas estaba por cumplir 5 años.

― No puede ser… ¿Cómo puede alguien hacerle eso a una niña de 5 años?

― Porque me tenían miedo, ellos pensaban "Tan pequeña y pudo destruir una montaña con una diminuta cantidad de magia, al crecer se hará más peligrosa y si la hacemos enojar podría matarnos", eso es lo que pensaban, así que literalmente, aprovechando que aún era una niña intentaron "Domesticarme".

― Molesto ― _¡Malditos humanos!, ¿¡Cómo se atreven a hacerle eso a My Lady!? _― Exclamo Dex.

― Sonríe ― Dex, tranquilízate, recuerda que esto ya paso, son solo recuerdos del pasado.

― Yes My Lady…

― En fin, mi padre termino la casita y me dijo que viviría ahí a partir de ese momento, me dio una sábana para cubrirme del frio, pero en ese llano, las noches eran simplemente heladas, una sábana no bastaba para protegerme del frio y para mi mala suerte estábamos en la temporada de lluvias, lo que hacía que el frio aumentara, una vez intente rogarles a mis padres que me dejaran entrar, me estaba congelando, solo quería sentir algo de calor.

― Golpea la puerta de la casa con fuerza y llorando ― ¡Papi, Mami, por favor déjenme entrar, tengo mucho frio!

― Grita desde el interior de la casa sin abrir la puerta ― ¡Vete, las niñas malas deben ser castigadas! ― Exclamo el padre.

― Pone una mirada triste ― … ― Baja la mirada y regresa a su casita.

― Que crueles, ¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso a su hija?

― Ya te dije el porqué, el miedo es un arma poderosa, incluso puede hacer que padres amorosos como ellos se conviertan en padres despreciables, y como dije antes, es solo la punta del iceberg, al día siguiente, me trajeron el desayuno ― Aprieta los puños ― Solo eran sobrar, un pedacito de pan y un poco de agua traídos en platos similares a los que usan las mascotas de un hogar, para ellos yo ya no era su hija, yo era una especie de monstruo o bestia al que estaban tratando de domesticar, en ese entonces recordé las palabras de mi padre, "Las niñas malas deben ser castigadas", pensé que era que había hecho algo malo y que ese era mi castigo, así que no tuve otra opción que aceptarlo, yo era demasiado inocente, pensaba "Si me porto bien pronto volveré a dormir con mi papa y mi mama", así que decidí portarme lo que mejor que pude, con gran esfuerzo, con tan poco alimento y agua logre sobrevivir hasta el día de mi cumpleaños, durante esos días, en cada desayuno, almuerzo y cena, me traían más alimentos, pero eran igual de reprobables que el anterior, siempre eran sobras de lo que ellos habían comido y aunque era poco, lo aceptaba siempre con una sonrisa, pero el día de mi cumpleaños…

― _Molesta _―_ My Lady, es suficiente, no tienes porque que decirle nada más a esta humana _― Exclamo Dex.

― Sonríe ― Dex, tranquilo, yo decidí decírselo, así que no te preocupes.

― Pensando ― Me doy cuenta de que Dex se preocupa mucho por Darkness.

― El día de mi cumpleaños… no recibí ningún tipo de alimento, ni siquiera vinieron a verme, esperaba que en algún momento ellos vinieran a decirme "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hija!", después de eso transcurrieron dos días y en esos días tampoco recibí nada de alimento, no sé cómo soporte 3 días sin comer nada, durante la noche del tercer día ellos me dejaron un poco de comida mientras dormía ya que al despertar siempre encontraba comida en mi plato, fue cuando entendí que no sería un castigo corto como había pensado y que el día de mi cumpleaños sería el más doloroso para mí.

― Darkness…

― Mi vida continuo de la misma forma durante 3 años más…

― Sorprendida ― ¿¡3 años!?, ¿¡Cómo pudieron hacerte eso por tanto tiempo!?

― Sonríe levemente ― Aunque no lo creas, para mí esos años pasaron muy rápido, creo que empezaba a acostumbrarme a vivir en esa casita, a veces acumulaba la poca comida que me daban para luego al pasar unos días comerla toda y llenar finalmente mi estómago, cuando tenía que bañarme esperaba a que lloviera y de paso aprovechaba para lavar mi ropa, si tenía que ir al baño no tenía otra opción que ir a un bosque cercano arriesgándome a que alguna criatura me atacara ― Aprieta los puños ― Pero estoy segura que a ellos no les importaba en ningún momento lo que me llegara a pasar, tras pasar esos 3 años, el día de mi cumpleaños número ocurrió lo mismo que en mis anteriores cumpleaños, no recibí nada comida ese día y ni los dos días siguientes, y debido a la poca comida que siempre recibía mi cuerpo era bastante débil.

En ese momento, la pequeña Darkness, salió de su casita, caminando lentamente y con gran esfuerzo dirigiéndose hacia el bosque cercano a su casa, sus ojos bicolor se encontraban totalmente nublados, como si no hubiera vida en ellos.

― Apunto de llorar ― Pobre niña…

― No gastes tus lágrimas, son en vano, son solo recuerdos, en fin, agotada y hambrienta, me dirigí al bosque en busca de algo que pudiera comer, no sé cuántas veces me tropecé debido a mi debilidad de ese entonces, pero siempre que caí me levantaba y escuchaba una voz que me decía "Un poco más", esa voz me alentaba a seguir, con gran esfuerzo logre llegar a un árbol, era un árbol de manzanas, cada una de ellas estaba lista para ser comidas, para mi ese árbol fue una de las cosas más bellas que vi en mi vida.

Una de las manzanas cayo del árbol y rodo hasta llegar a los pies de la pequeña Darkness, en medio de lágrimas le dio una gran mordida y rápidamente se la comió, después de tanto tiempo finalmente estaba comiendo algo agradable, al terminar de comerse la manzana, una segunda manzana cayo y termino también a los pies de la niña, en ese instante, un pequeño brillo comenzó a salir del interior del árbol.

― ¿Qué es ese brillo? ― Menciono Hayate.

― Ya lo veras…

En cuanto el brillo desapareció, una pequeña parte de la corteza del árbol se agrieta y cayó al suelo, revelando que debajo de dicha corteza se encontraba un pequeño objeto en forma de cruz.

― Sorprendida ― ¿¡Ese es…!?

― Así es, así fue como conocí a Dex ― Toma a Dex suavemente entre sus manos ― Al igual que yo, él fue abandonado por su antiguo dueño quien lo consideraba un dispositivo débil, molesto con Dex lo sello en ese árbol mucho antes de que yo naciera, diría que 20 años antes que yo naciera, la voz de Dex era quien me decía "Un poco más", me estaba guiando hacia él, y de no ser por el yo hubiese muerto de hambre , sabes… ― Mira tiernamente a Dex ― Ese árbol estaba muriendo cuando el antiguo dueño de Dex lo sello, fue Dex quien convirtió ese árbol moribundo en aquel hermoso árbol de manzanas, el destino a veces hace bromas muy crueles, el dispositivo de alguien como yo, quien solo vive en la oscuridad, tiene la capacidad de hacer que cualquier planta crezca sana y fuerte incluso en el suelo mas estéril, Dex podría acabar con el hambre en el universo.

― S-Sorprendente…

― Le he dicho a Dex que si quiere irse lejos de mí puede hacerlo, no quiero que por mi culpa terminen odiándolo, me gustaría que usara su poder para ayudar a muchas personas,

― ¡_Jamás me alejaría de su lado My Lady!_

― Lo sé, gracias Dex, ademáseso también podría causar muchos problemas.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

― Dentro de poco lo sabrás, aunque Dex estaba sellado, fácilmente pude sacarlo del árbol como si solo hubiese estado pegado al árbol con un pedazo de cinta, desde ese momento Dex y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, me encantaba ver como volaba, Dex me hacía compañía en las noches y usaba sus poder mágico para protegerme del frio, el me dio el calor que mis padres no me dieron, él fue mi salvador, uno de mis salvadores, y también se convirtió en parte de mi familia, durante el día regresábamos a aquel árbol a jugar juntos y comer algunas manzanas, pero… mis padres comenzaron a sospechar del porque siempre me veía feliz y del porque siempre iba al bosque si sabía que era peligroso, eventualmente me descubrieron, y se enteraron sobre Dex, por un momento pensé que Dex sería el puente que me conectaría con mis padres pero no fue así, usando sonrisas falsas, me engañaron y obligaron a usar el poder de Dex para el su propio beneficio, ellos querían usar el poder de Dex con las plantas y obtener dinero con eso.

― Primero te abandonan y ahora te usan para obtener dinero… que crueles…

― Sonríe ― Solo era una niña de 8 años, era demasiado inocente, pero tenía a Dex conmigo, él se dio cuenta de lo que mis padres estaban haciendo y se negó a seguir ayudando a mis padres a menos que me trataran bien, eso hizo molestar a mi padre, debido a ese enojo, fue al bosque y corto aquel hermoso árbol ― Saca una semilla de su bolsillo ― ¿Ves esta semillita?, es una semilla de ese árbol de manzanas, la he guardado durante cientos de años, puede que para algunos solo sea una semilla pero para mí es un recuerdo de una de las pocas veces que fui feliz cuando era niña.

― Incluso si es tan pequeño como un grano de arena, si es algo importante para ti su valor siempre será enorme.

― Tienes razón, en fin, después de cortar el árbol, mi padre me arrebato a Dex y con un martillo empezó a golpearlo.

― ¿¡Qué!?

― Molesto ― ¡Maldita cosa!, ¡Si nos quieres darnos tu poder lo tomare a la fuerza! ― Exclamo el padre mientras golpeaba a Dex con un martillo

― ¡Papa detente, no lastimes a Dex!

― ¡Cierra la boca mocosa!

― En medio de lágrimas ― ¡Detente! ― Corre hacia su padre y protege a Dex con su cuerpo.

Debido a la ira que dominaba al padre en ese momento, no se dio cuenta cuando su hija se interpuso entre Dex y el martillo, lanzando otro martillazo y logrando disminuir su fuerza en el último momento, golpea a su pequeña hija de 8 años en la cabeza con el martillo, de inmediato la pequeña quedo inmóvil mientras su cabeza sangraba.

― Aterrada al ver lo ocurrido ― Eso fue… horrible…

― Mi propio padre casi me mata, honestamente estuve a punto de morir ese día, fue un milagro que haya sobrevivido, todo fue gracias a Dex, quien se molestó con mis padres.

― _¡Mi poder está ligado a la vida de My Lady, si ella muere yo también moriré y eso quiere decir que ustedes perderán su fuente de dinero! _― Exclamo el dispositivo de los recuerdos.

― Aunque en ese entonces eso no era cierto, Debido a esa pequeña mentira, mis padres me curaron y milagrosamente logre sobrevivir pero no desperté en 2 semanas, en todo ese tiempo Dex se quedó siempre a mi lado, asegurándose de que mis padres no trataran de hacer nada raro y obviamente no lo hicieron, finalmente me estaban dando el amor que no me dieron cuando era niña pero ese amor era falso, solo me estaban cuidando para evitar que Dex muriera conmigo, yo era lo que menos les importaba, la noche en que se cumplían las dos semanas, desperté pero mis padres no se habían dado cuenta, ellos estaban discutiendo y yo los escuche.

― Creo que hemos llegado demasiado lejos… ― Menciono la madre.

― Hoy se cumplen dos semanas y aun no despierta, dudo mucho que logre sobrevivir ― Dijo el padre.

― Llorando ― Hemos sido muy crueles con nuestra hija.

― Ella no es nuestra hija, es solo un monstruo que ha tomado su forma, nuestra hija murió hace 3 años cuando aquella montaña desapareció, hemos recolectado suficientes manzanas para sobrevivir por varios años, ya no la necesitamos ni a ella ni a ese dispositivo.

― Por lo menos deberíamos darle un buen funeral.

― Entiéndelo, ya no es nuestra hija, ella solo es un mons… ― Es interrumpido.

En ese momento, Dex voló a toda velocidad hacia el padre de Darkness rozando una de sus mejillas, cortándola y haciéndola sangrar.

― ¡_Humanos asquerosos!, ¿¡cómo se atreven a decir eso de My Lady!?_

― ¡No te metas en esto chatarra! ― Exclamo el padre.

― _¡No permitiré que sigan causándole más daño a My Lady, yo la protegeré con mi vida!_

― Querido, si nuestra hija fuera un monstruo este dispositivo no la protegería ― Menciono la madre.

― Seguramente está bajo el control de ese monstruo, ¿Qué puede hacer un simple dispositivo como tu contra nosotros?

― _Fácil, puedo hacerles perder el tiempo mientras My Lady escapa lejos de ustedes._

― Sorprendido ― ¿Qué?

De repente se escuchó el ruido de la puerta de la casa cerrándose con fuerza, se trataba de Darkness quien al escuchar todo lo dicho por sus padres aprovecho la distracción que hizo Dex para correr hacia el bosque lo más lejos posible, su padre al darse cuenta corrió tras ella pero Dex se lo impidió formando un escudo alrededor de la casa, después de eso el pequeño dispositivo siguió a la pequeña Darkness logrando alcanzarla, la pequeña niña no paraba de correr mientras grandes lagrimas caían de su rostro.

― Con la mirada baja ― Corrí y corrí incluso después de que los pies me empezaron a sangrar, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo corrí, pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede correr una niña de 8 años?, no lo sé, corrí hasta el cansancio, incluso hasta que mi vista comenzó a nublarse, en algún momento, sin darme cuenta me tropecé y rodé por una colina que terminaba en un gran acantilado que se conectaba con el mar, estaba muy débil y muy cansada como para evitar caer por ese acantilado, fue inevitable, caí en aquel acantilado.

― No puede ser… ― Vuela rápidamente hacia la niña que caía ― ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo esto!

Al igual que en su sueño, cuando Hayate intento atrapar a la pequeña Darkness la atravesó como si se tratara de un fantasma.

― Te lo dije, estos son solo mis recuerdos, ni tú ni yo podemos hacer ningún cambio en ellos.

― Pero yo…

― Mira la mirada que tenía mientras caía…

― ¿Tu mirada? ― Mira a la niña ― ¿Estas… sonriendo…?

― Mientras caía desde esa gran altura, yo pensaba "Si muero, ya no tendré que sufrir más, podre estar al lado de Dex ya sea en la otra vida" y Dex pensaba lo mismo, ambos queríamos estar al lado del otro incluso si debía ser en la otra vida, no me importaba morir en ese momento porque Dex estaba conmigo, porque siempre lo tendría a mi lado.

― Darkness… ¿no me digas que…?

Antes de que Hayate pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir la pequeña Darkness cayó en el mar y desapareció en el fondo de este, aquella horrible escena impacto a Hayate y la hizo lanzar un horrible grito de terror al cielo mientras grandes lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

Próximo Capitulo: Secretos Oscuros Revelados Parte 2.

**N/A: **Hola de nuevo, espero les hayas gustado este capítulo, hasta el momento el capítulo más largo del Fic, por ahora, muchas cosas se han revelado y aún faltan más cosas por ser reveladas, el siguiente capítulo pronto estará listo ya que ya estoy en vacaciones, por lo tanto, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, por favor comenten que les pareció, sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar más.


	6. Secretos Oscuros Revelados Parte 2

**NUESTRO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 6: ****Secretos Oscuros Revelados Parte 2.**

**N/A **Hola a todos, al parecer he olvidado especificar de color son los ojos de las Darkness actual y sobre su Barrier Jacket, sobre la Barrier Jackets es una versión de colores más oscuros de la Barrier Jacket de Dearche y sobre sus ojos, al igual que su cabello son de color negro, dicho esto, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

La pequeña Darkness cayó en el mar y desapareció en el fondo de este, aquella horrible escena impacto a Hayate y la hizo lanzar un horrible grito de terror al cielo mientras grandes lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro

― Un poco molesta ― ¡Tranquilízate!, ¡entiende que estos son solo mis recuerdos!

― Aun llorando ― ¿¡Quien no gritaría de terror tras ver a una niña caer desde esa altura!?

― ¿Te dejas vencer por una niña que en vez de gritar sonreía mientras caía desde esa altura?

― Darkness… ¿Acaso tu vida termino en ese momento?, ¿Eres un espíritu?

― Si y no

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

― Afortunadamente y al mismo tiempo desafortunadamente, mi vida no termino en esa caída.

― ¿Afortunadamente y al mismo tiempo desafortunadamente?

― Si, afortunadamente porque así conocí a otro miembro de mi familia y a mi segundo salvador y desafortunadamente… bueno, eso lo entenderás más adelante…

― E-Está bien… ― Seca sus lágrimas ― ¿Quién es tu segundo salvador?

― Chasquea sus dedos ― Ya lo veras…

Tras chasquear sus dedos, el escenario cambio, ahora se encontraban en el interior de una especie de cueva, en donde se encontraba la pequeña Darkness inconsciente, a pesar de estar inconsciente en su mano derecha se encontraba su pequeño dispositivo, Dex, quien era sostenido con gran fuerza por la pequeña, la pequeña niña se hallaba al borde de una especie de agujero en la cueva que se conectaba con el mar, por ese agujero la pequeño debia entrar a la cueva.

― Mira el nuevo lugar de un lado a otro ― ¿Una cueva…? ― Pregunto Hayate.

― Así es, no se trata de una cueva ordinaria, es una cueva submarina está a casi 10 kilómetro de profundidad.

― Muy sorprendida ― ¿¡D-Diez Kilómetros!?, ¡es demasiado, ni siquiera un adulto soportaría la presión del agua a esa profundidad mucho menos una niña!

― Eso es cierto, a esa edad no hubiese sobrevivido, de hecho ya estaría muerta al momento de la caída, pero hubo alguien que me protegió ese día.

― ¿Alguien que te protegió?

― Si…

En ese momento, en la cueva donde se encontraba la pequeña Darkness comenzó a brillar, aquel brillo despertó a la pequeña, lentamente se puso de pie, aunque estaba algo asustada al ver aquel brillo la curiosidad la venció y continuo su camino hacia el brillo, ya que Dex se encontraba con ella, al dar un par de pasos, se encontró con la fuente de aquel brillo, se trataba de una Joya heptagonal de color verde.

― Sorprendida al ver la joya ― ¿Esa es…?

― Si, es la joya que estaba en las ruinas antes de que yo saliera del portal dimensional, esa joya fue mi salvadora.

A pesar de que estaba asustada, la pequeña se acercó aún más a la joya hasta tomarla con su mano derecha, al tenerla en sus manos y ver más de cerca su brillo, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pequeña.

― Que hermosa… brilla como el sol…

― _Gracias… _― Menciono la joya con una voz femenina.

― Sorprendida ― ¿¡Hablo…!? ― Exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

Aunque el hecho de que aquella joya hablara sorprendió a la pequeña eso no impidió que sonriera, para ella el escucharla hablar con esa bella voz fue una gran alegría.

― Esa joya… ― Introduce su mano derecha entre sus pechos y saca algo de ellos ― Es esta… ― Le muestra una joya idéntica a Hayate.

― Viendo la joya ― Es la misma joya.

― Así es, esta joya al igual que yo es una Lost Logia, es a quien tú y tus amigos vinieron a buscar.

― ¿A quién vinimos a buscar?, ¡espera, no me digas…!

― Si, esta joya es… Number Zero…

Esas palabras lograron que de inmediato una mirada llena de sorpresa se formara en el rostro de Hayate.

― N-Number Zero, ¿es esta pequeña joya?

― Levita por si sola ― _¿¡A quien llamas pequeña, niña!?_

(**N/A: **Al igual que Dex, este nuevo dispositivo también habla en Japonés, así que también escribir lo que diga en español y lo único en otro idioma será la forma en que se refiere a Darkness, a diferencia de Dex, esta joya tiene una voz femenina.)

― ¡Ah!, Perdón, no quería molestarte ― Hace un reverencia ― Realmente es idéntica a las Jewel Seed.

― Eso es natural, ella es la Jewel Seed Original, podría decir que es la madre de las otras 21 Jewel Seed.

― V-Vaya, entonces debe ser muy fuerte, ¿verdad?

― ¿¡_Estás diciendo que soy débil!?, soy casi tan fuerte como Di. _― Exclamo la joya.

― _Zera, cálmate. _― Menciono Dex.

― Así es, Zera es casi tan fuerte como yo.

― Ya veo… espera… ¿"Zera"?, ¿"Di"?

― Como te habrás dado cuenta Zera posee una voz femenina a pesar de eso su nombre es "Number Zero" suena un nombre un tanto masculino, así que cuando era niña le di un apodo de cariño, el cual es "Zera", a ella le termino gustando bastante ya que suena más lindo y es más femenino, por cierto "Dex" también es un apodo de cariño, el verdadero nombre de Dex fue borrado cuando su antiguo dueño lo sello, y "Di", es la forma en que Zera se dirige a mí, prácticamente me está llamando con la inicial de mi nombre pero en inglés.

(**N/A: **Zera llama a Darkness "Di", que es como se escribe la letra "D" en inglés)

― Sorprendida ― Y-Ya entiendo… ― Pensando ― Incluso parece llevarse bien con Number Zero que se supone es una Lost Logia con un poder incomparable, ¿Darkness en verdad es "La oscuridad infinita? ― Habla ― Dime Darkness, ¿qué hacia Zera en esa cueva?

― ¡Oh!, es cierto, perdona, lo había olvidado, aunque me sorprendió un poco que Zera hablara no fue tanta la sorpresa pues ya tenía a Dex conmigo y como es obvio él también puede hablar y levitar, cuando conocí a Zera me explico todo, ella fue creada por una antigua civilización con el fin de ser un arma de destrucción masiva, pero Zera no deseaba ser un arma, debido a que no quiso obedecer órdenes fue sellada en la cueva donde la encontré durante cientos de años, pocos años después de ser sellada la civilización que la creo fue destruida en la guerra.

― V-Vaya…

― A pesar de estar sellada, Zera se mantuvo consciente durante todo ese tiempo, acumulando conocimientos, hasta el día en que caí por aquel acantilado junto con Dex, según Zera… Cuando estábamos cayendo ella sintió mi lazo con Dex, ella sintió el cariño que nos tenemos el uno al otro, sintió que yo realmente quería estar al lado de Dex ya sea en esta vida o en la otra, ese lazo llego al corazón de Zera y usando su poder mágico nos protegió y llevo a la cueva donde la conocí, ella realmente fue nuestra salvadora ese día.

― I-Increíble… ― Pensando ― No tengo palabras para expresar lo que me está diciendo.

― Sabes… ― Toma a Zera entre sus manos ― El sello de Zera era fuerte y solo podía ser roto por un humano de gran poder mágico, pero yo pude romper el sello sin ningún problema, la razón de eso no es mi poder mágico, fue porque Zera y yo compartimos una compatibilidad del 100%, lo mismo ocurre en el caso de Dex.

― ¿Compatibilidad del 100%?, un momento, ¿estás diciendo que Zera, es decir Number Zero también es tu dispositivo?

― Así es, Zera es mi segunda compañera de batalla y mi segundo dispositivo, ella, Dex y yo formamos un gran equipo, aunque rara vez debo verme obligada a usarlos en batalla, ya que por lo general solo con mi poder mágico es más que suficiente para matar a cualquiera, tu haz sido una excepción Hayate, y respecto a eso de la "compatibilidad" que tengo con Dex y Zera, me refiero a la conexión que comparto con ellos.

― ¿La conexión con tus dispositivos…?, no entiendo que quieres decir.

― _Di, no deberías perder tu tiempo explicándole a esta niña._

― Molesta ― ¡No soy una niña, tengo 18 años!

― Jajajaja, Zera no la molestes, es natural que le cueste entender varias cosas sobre nosotros, en fin, para que entiendas más fácilmente esto de la compatibilidad y la conexión con mis dispositivos, usare como ejemplo a Shiro Akuma, perdón, Nanoha Takamachi, su dispositivo Raging Heart, le pertenecía antes a alguien más, ¿cierto?

― Afirma con la cabeza ― S-Si, tengo entendido, que el anterior dueño de Raging Heart era Yuuno-Kun.

― Bien, veras, Yuuno Scrya, aunque es un poderoso mago especializado en las barreras su poder mágico no es tan fuerte comparado con magas de alto nivel con nosotras dos y el resto de tus amigos, podríamos decir que la compatibilidad de Yuuno Scrya con su dispositivo era solo del 20% por eso nunca pudo usar otras formas de este, mientras que Nanoha Takamachi, desde el primer día que uso ese dispositivo se demostró un potencial mágico mucho mayor al de Yuuno Scrya, convirtiendo a esa joven estudiante en la poderosa maga que es hoy en día, su compatibilidad con su dispositivo es también de un 100%, en pocas palabras, un dispositivo solo puede dar su 100% de potencial en las manos del mago elegido, en este caso Nanoha Takamachi fue la elegida por Raging Heart, ambos estaban destinados a ser compañeros de batalla .

― Sudando un poco ― E-Entiendo, entonces si tu compatibilidad y conexión con Dex y Zera es del 100%, ¿eso quiere decir que…?

― Correcto, solo yo puedo hacer que Dex y Zera muestren su verdadero potencial.

― Y-Ya veo… ― Pensando muy seria ― Darkness Omega, la oscuridad infinita, ya por si sola es demasiado poderosa y además, tiene como compañeros de batalla a dos dispositivos muy poderosos, Dex y Number Zero, ahora conocida como Zera, si ellos hubiesen estado en la batalla desde el principio, ya estaría muerta.

― En fin, dejemos ese tema por ahora, continuare contándote mi pasado, Zera me conto sobre su pasado, quienes la crearon, como termino en esta cueva y como nos rescató, la verdad quede maravillada con lo asombrosa que es Zera ― Sonríe ― Al igual que Dex, Zera se convirtió en una amiga muy importante para mí y en un miembro de mi familia.

― Con una mirada un poco triste ― Vaya, pero dime Darkness, ¿Cómo sobreviviste en esa cueva submarina sin comida o agua dulce?, ¿Había suficiente aire en la cueva?

― Todo fue gracias a Zera ― Toma tiernamente a Zera entre sus manos ― Ella nos daba todo lo que Dex y yo necesitábamos, la falta de aire nunca fue un problema, ya que la cueva estaba conectada con el mar, Zera extraía el oxígeno del agua, en esa cueva pudo haber vivido una ciudad completo y nunca les faltaría el aire, cuando me daba hambre mágicamente los peces saltaban del agua hacia donde yo me encontraba, como diciendo "Cómenos", cuando me daba sed o quería darme un baño usaba el pequeño agujero de la cueva, en el caso de los baños lo usaba como si fuese una tina y para beber solo usaba mis manos o sumergía mi cabeza en él.

― Asustada ― ¡Pero eso es agua salada!

― Como te dije, Zera nos daba todo lo que necesitábamos, cuando usaba el agua ya sea para bañarme o beber, mágicamente el agua salada del mar se convertía en agua dulce, el mar se hacía dulce cuando tenía contacto con él.

― I-Impresionante… ― Pensando ― Si puede convertir el agua del mar en agua dulce eso quiere decir que Zera también tiene poderes especiales como Dex ― Habla ― ¿Y no te daba frio por toda esa humedad o no te daban ganas de querer ver el cielo?

― Sonríe ― Je, no, nunca sentí frio o calor, Zera se aseguraba que la temperatura siempre fuese perfecta y respecto a querer ver el cielo, admito que a veces deseaba verlo, y una vez más Zera me dio lo que deseaba, usando su gran poder mágico, hacía que tanto la cueva como el mar e incluso la tierra se hiciera transparente como el cristal y así poder ver el cielo sin necesidad de Salir de la cueva.

― I-Increíble… ― Pensando ― No tengo palabras para describir esto, Zera tiene unos poderes increíbles, pero siento que no es todo lo que puede hacer ― Habla ― Pero Darkness, estar sola en una cueva, ¿No te daban ganas de salir de la cueva y caminar en el bosque o algo así?

― Je, parece que me conoces bien, así es, a veces también extrañaba el sentir una brisa o el dulce aroma del bosque, una vez más, Zera me dio lo que deseaba, usando su enorme poder mágico, fue capaz de extender la cueva, era como si la cueva fuese un gusano que atravesaba el mar y la tierra sin ningún problema extendiéndose cuanto yo quisiera, de esa forma, se crearon muchos pasadizos y uno de ellos conducía a la superficie, justo en la cima del acantilado por donde Dex y yo caímos, era muy agradable sentir de nuevo el dulce aroma del bosque, con Dex y Zera a mi lado, siempre obtuve todo lo que deseaba, nada nos faltaba ― Sonríe entre pequeñas lagrimas ― Esa cueva, fue el único lugar al que pude llamar "Mi hogar", era un lugar maravilloso, nunca me sentí sola porque tenía a Dex y a Zera conmigo, esa cueva para mí siempre ha sido y siempre será un lugar hermoso, nunca me falto el agua o los alimentos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente fui feliz.

― Darkness… ¿Y qué paso con esa gran cueva?

― ¿De que estas hablando?, estas en ella.

― ¿Eh?, ¿Qué estoy en la cueva?, técnicamente es cierto, pero es la cueva de tus recuerdos.

― ¿No te has dado cuenta?

― ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

― _Para ser casi la gemela de My Lady no es nada lista _― Menciono Dex.

― _Estoy de acuerdo _― Dijo Zera.

― Suspira ― Que idiota…

― Molesta ― ¿¡De que están hablando!?, ¡No entiendo nada!

― ¿Recuerdas las ruinas en las que entraron tú y tus amigas?

― Si, se supone que aún estamos en ellas mientras vemos tu pasado ¿verdad?

― Correcto, entonces, cuando digo que estas en la cueva de mis recuerdo y no me refiero a la cueva de mi recuerdos, ¿Qué crees que quiera decir…?

― ¿Eh?...no me digas que…estas ruinas…

― Con una mirada seria ― Correcto, estas ruinas son aquella cueva donde me encontré con Zera.

― Sudando por la sorpresa ― ¿¡E-E-E-EEEEHHHHH!?

― Estas exagerando, ¿no crees?

― ¿Pero cómo es posible?, se supone que esa cueva a esta a casi 10 kilómetros de profundidad, ¿cómo es posible que en la superficie?

― Muy simple, Zera hizo que emergiera desde el fondo del mar hasta la superficie, claro que eso fue después de cierto suceso, que dentro poco veras, en fin, viví en esa cueva junto con Zera y Dex alrededor de 2 años, pero…Poco después de pasar los dos años desde que conocí a Zera, empecé a preocuparme por mis padres, pensé que al pasar el tiempo ya habrían olvidado todo lo ocurrido, era demasiado inocente, me estaba preocupando por personas que nunca le dieron importancia a mi vida, a pesar de lo malos que fueron conmigo, nunca los odie, aun me preocupaba por ellos, así que un día subí a la superficie y regrese a mi casa y fue ahí donde… ― Aprieta con gran fuerza los dientes y los puños ― Lo que soy ahora emergió…

― _My Lady, por favor tranquilícese._

La pequeña Darkness llego al hogar donde nació, y al ver por una ventana, vio a sus padres sonriéndose tiernamente el uno al otro, la madre de Darkness presentaba barriga, estaba esperando un bebe.

― Tu mama esta…

― Así es, mi madre estaba esperando otro hijo en ese momento, y fue entonces cuando escuche a mi padre.

― _Di, tranquila, esto es el pasado._

― Las palabras de mi padre, me perseguirán por siempre.

― ¿Qué palabras…?

― Esperemos que este bebe no sea como el anterior, de lo contrario su destino es el mismo, vivir como un monstruo ― Menciono el padre mientras acariciaba el vientre de su esposa.

― Si ese bebe nacía con poderes igual que yo, ellos estaban dispuestos a tratarlo de la misma forma, y lo peor de todo…

― Querido, no digas esas cosas, nuestro bebe nacero sano y fuerte como todo niño normal, no tendremos nada de qué preocuparnos.

― Tienes razón, con este bebe no cometeremos el mismo error que con el anterior, es una suerte que ese monstruo ya no este con vida, ahora podremos vivir como una verdadera familia.

Esas palabras logro escucharlas la pequeña Darkness, al observar como sus padres sonreían y celebraban el hecho de que ya no estuviera con ellos hizo de inmediato que el corazón puro de la pequeña se tiñera de oscuridad, dicha oscuridad se manifestó en forma de un pequeño vórtice de oscuridad alrededor de su cuerpo.

― Esos malditos…estaban sonriendo… como unos idiotas… ― Sus manos empiezan a sangrar por apretarlas con gran fuerza ― Me creyeron muerta, y no les importo en lo más mínimo… ― Un vórtice de oscuridad rodea su cuerpo ― ¡Esos malditos, me querían ver muerta para así poder tener otro hijo! ― Exclamo en medio de lágrimas.

El vórtice de oscuridad que rodeo el cuerpo de la Darkness actual como de la pequeña Darkness comenzó a hacerse más y más fuerte, el suelo debajo de los pies de ambas comenzó a agrietarse y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

― Extremadamente molesta ― Ni siquiera mis propios padres les importo mi vida y por eso a mí… ¡Tampoco me importo la vida de ellos!

― Asustada ― Darkness… ¿Acaso tu…? ― Mira a la Darkness del Pasado ― ¿Mataste a tus padres…?

En los recuerdos de Darkness, una gran explosión se generó a un costado de la casa, creando un gran agujero en esta e incendiándola.

― _¡Darkness Form! _― Exclamo el Dex del pasado.

― _¡Barrier Jacket Zero Form! _― Exclamo la Zera del pasado.

En medio del humo generado por la explosión, Dex y Zera, Ambos dispositivos tomaron nuevas formas, Dex se convirtió en un gigantesca espada completamente negra mientras que Zera paso a convertirse en la Barrier Jacket de la pequeña Darkness, su Barrier Jacket idéntica a la que la Darkness actual utiliza, la cual es muy parecida a la Dearche, pero esta nueva versión poseía colores más oscuros, gemas en los puños y en el pecho de Darkness esta última gema era la más grande, todas las gemas eran idénticas a Zera.

― Impactada ― Zera… ¿se convirtió en una Barrier Jacket? ― Menciono Hayate.

Una silueta en medio del humo comenzó a acercarse a los padres de Darkness.

― ¡Ayuda, por favor ayuda! ― Exclamo el padre.

― Sale de la nube de humo con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos― Tanto tiempo sin vernos, queridos padres. ― Menciono con un tono de voz muy serio.

― Asustado ― ¿Q-Quien eres tú…?

― ¿No reconoces a tu propia hija?

― ¿H-Hija..?

― ¡Oh!, cierto, ustedes me conocen mejor como "Ese monstruo", ¿Verdad?

Esas palabras impactaron directamente en la pareja, de inmediato una mirada de terror de formo en sus rostros, pero el padre demostraba más ira que miedo.

― Muy molesto ― ¡Maldito monstruo, ¿¡Aun estas con vida!? ― Lanza un puñetazo contra Darkness ― ¡No te acerques a mi familia!

El golpe lanzado por el padre impacto directamente en la frente de Darkness, pero a pesar de solo tener 10 años, no retrocedió ni un centímetro tras recibir el golpe, incluso pareció no haberlo sentido.

― ¿Terminas tu turno? ― Menciono con el puño de su padre aun en su rostro.

― Asustado ― T-Tu… ― Retrocede temblando ― ¿Q-Que demonios eres…?

― Soy tu hija…

― ¡Cierra la maldita boca, tú no eres mi hija, tu eres un mons…! ― Es interrumpido.

Antes de que el padre pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, en cuestión de instantes, Darkness lo atravesó de pecho a espalda con Dex en su forma de espada y usando el impulso, empujo a su padre hacia atrás hasta una pared, arrinconándolo contra esta, al ver a su esposo siendo apuñalado la madre de inmediato lanzo un grito de terror.

― ¿Soy un monstruo verdad?, entonces me comportare como un monstruo… ― Levanta lentamente la mirada ― Porque eso es lo que soy… ― Abre los ojos ― ¿Verdad…padre?

Al abrir los ojos, la pequeña Darkness revelo que sus bellos ojos bicolor se habían teñido de negro, y al igual que Hayate, al ver directamente a los ojos de Darkness el hombre se aterro al instante, intentando alejarse de Darkness pero debido a la espada que perforaba su pecho le fue imposible hacerlo.

― No te preocupes, no toque ningún órgano vital, te dejare vivir un par de segundos más, ―Sonríe Malignamente ― Yo solo quiero "jugar" un poco más con mi padre.

― Aterrada ― H-Hija, P-Por favor tranquilízate, ¿podemos hablar?

― ¿Hablar? ― Mira con gran odio a su madre ― Tuviste 3 años para hablarme cuando viví en esa casita y ni una palabra me dijiste, creo que es un poco tarde para "hablar", ¿No crees madre?

― Temblando de miedo ― Hija… ― Comienza a llorar ― ¡Lo siento mucho, por favor perdónanos hija!

― Un poco tarde para disculparse madre, ¡5 malditos años tarde! ― Mira a su padre ― Tu nunca me consideraste tu hija, no, ninguno de los dos me considero su hija en ningún momento, así que yo tampoco los voy a considerar mis padres ― La espada es rodeada por oscuridad ― Sayonara padre, ¡Nightmare Slash! (Corte Pesadilla) ― Saca la espada del pecho de su padre ― ¡Turn End…! ― Incrusta la espada en el suelo.

Por unos segundos no paso nada pero después de que el hombre fue liberado de la espada, un vórtice de oscuridad rodeo su cuerpo y comenzó a cortar cada parte de el en pequeños trozos, mientras era mutilado por la oscuridad el hombre gritaba de dolor y rogaba por su vida, el hombre que no le importaba la muerte de su hija ahora era estaba siendo asesinado por su propia hija, cuando el vórtice desapareció lo único que quedaba del hombre no eran más que pequeños pedazos de carne, Darkness había mutilado en vida a su propio padre o eso parecía.

El vórtice y la mutilación solo ocurrió en la mente del hombre, fuera de su mente sus ojos estaban totalmente blancos, y aunque aún seguía de pie ya no había vida en ese cuerpo, el hombre sin vida cayó al suelo.

― Sonríe malignamente al ver el cuerpo de su padre en el suelo ― ¿Qué te pareció padre?, mi Nightmare Slash no es un corte hecho por mi espada, es un corte fantasma, puedo mutilar un cuerpo sin necesidad de cortarlo, querido padre, corte tu cuerpo a través de tu mente, a través de tu mente te he hecho experimentar el dolor y el miedo de ser mutilado en vida sin tener que hacerle nada a tu cuerpo, ¿y sabes que es lo divertido?, que si te mato en tu mente, mueres en tu cuerpo también, ya que sin mente el cuerpo no es nada.

― Temblando aterrada ― Q-Querido…

― Mira a su madre ― Ahora es tu turno, querida madre ― Camina lentamente hacia ella.

― Y-Yo…

― ¿No vas a hacer nada en tu turno?, bien, entonces es mi turno de nuevo ― Se detiene frente a su madre ― ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que envié al lado de mi padre?

― Hija… lo sentimos…

― Con una mirada muy seria ― Ya veo… ― Apunta a su madre con la palma abierta de su mano derecha ― ¿Eso es todo…? ― Una pequeña esfera de color negro se forma en su palma.

― Recuerda a Darkness cuando era más pequeña ― Hija… ― Recuerda lo mal que trataron a Darkness ― Tal vez este es el castigo por haberte hecho sufrir tanto… ― Recuerda la sonrisa de Darkness antes de que descubriera su magia ― Lo siento mucho hija, Por favor perdónanos… Dara… ― Es interrumpida.

― ¡No te atrevas a llamarme con ese asqueroso nombre! ― La esfera en su palma se hace más grande ― ¡Ya no usare el nombre humano que ustedes me dieron!

― Hija… ― Cierra los ojos ― Querido, espérame, pronto estaré a tu lado ― Abre los ojos y sonríe ― Cuídate hija, te quiero…

― ¡Malicious Stream! (Corriente Maliciosa)

La esfera que había tomado un tamaño similar a una pelota de tenis se disparó en forma de un gran rayo de energía de color negro, dicho rayo de energía impacto a quemarropa en la mujer y debido a su gran tamaño, fue totalmente desintegrada en el interior de este, Darkness acababa de asesinar a su propia madre.

― Aun no termino mi turno… ― Estira sus brazos hacia los lados ― Querido padre, querida madre, sufran en el otro mundo sabiendo que ustedes trajeron a la vida a un monstruo ― En sus manos se forman esferas de energía ― ¡Conviértanse en almas en pena al saber que ustedes son los padres de la oscuridad infinita! ― Junta ambas esferas en una sola ― ¡Sufran por la eternidad al saber que su hija…! ― La nueva esfera duplica su tamaño y es lanzada a gran altura― ¡Es Darkness Omega! ― La esfera se divide en muchas más y empiezan a caer ― ¡Dark Rain! (Lluvia Oscura)

Alrededor de 20 esferas cayeron a gran velocidad contra la casa y la zona alrededor de esta, al momento de impactar contra el suelo explotaban, mientras el lugar donde nació era completamente destruido la pequeña Darkness comenzó a reír como una lunática, su risa hacía eco en la noche junto con las explosiones. Tras terminar las explosiones, en la zona donde antes estaba ubicada la casa no quedo rastro de que en ese lugar antes hubiese estado una casa, el ataque de la pequeña Darkness destruyo por completo el lugar.

― Tal como dijiste, yo mate a mis padres, desde ese día mis ojos son de color negro, los ojos que herede de mis padres se perdieron en la oscuridad, al igual que la pequeña niña inocente que era en ese entonces.

En ese momento, la pequeña Darkness, tras destruir su antiguo hogar, comenzó a alejarse del lugar, deteniéndose en la cima de una colina para observar por última vez el lugar, una mirada seriedad pero que al mismo tiempo reflejaba tristeza se veía en su rostro mientras el viento mecía su cabello.

― Dex, Zera, hemos descubierto nuevos poderes, debemos saber controlarlos a toda costa ― Se gira dando la espalda a la zona donde estaba la casa ― Nunca más volveremos a este lugar, vamos, regresemos a nuestro verdadero hogar ― Menciono con la mirada baja.

― _Yes My Lady._

― _Entendido Di._

Al momento de continuar su camino, diminutas lágrimas cayeron del rostro de la pequeña Darkness las cuales brillaron con el sol.

― Después de que destruí la casa donde nací, nunca más volví a ese lugar, matar a mis padres en parte me libero un poco del dolor que ellos provocaron ― Se toca la cabeza ― Pero me dejaron una marca que siempre me recordara ese dolor.

― ¿Una marca?

― Si, es una cicatriz, fue hecha cuando mi padre me golpeo en la cabeza con ese martillo, no la puedes ver ya que mi cabello la oculta, pero está ahí, la marca de que mis padres casi me matan y de lo mucho que me odiaban.

― Darkness…

― Ese día Darkness Omega nació, mi poder crecería aún más junto conmigo, al volver a la cueva le pedí a Zera que la levantara, ella fácilmente lo hizo y convirtió esa cueva submarina en cueva ordinaria en la superficie, aun así varios de los pasillo que hice durante esos dos años terminaron bajo tierra, paso de ser una cueva submarina a una subterránea.

― Ya veo, Dime, ¿Cómo es que Zera se convirtió en tu Barrier Jacket?

― Zera es una Lost Logia especial, aunque es un dispositivo, tiene la capacidad de convertirse en la Barrier Jacket de su dueño y potenciar todas las habilidades tanto físicas como mágicas de este, lastimosamente Zera ya no posee ese poder desde que esa engreída dividió su poder en 21 partes, las actualmente conocidas "Jewel Seeds", aunque Zera posee aún más poder que esas 21 partes juntas, para mi mala suerte esas 21 partes contenían su habilidad de convertirse en Barrier Jacket, ella ya no posee ese poder, pero eso no quiere decir que sea indefensa, ella aún posee un gran poder mágico, Dex y yo usamos el poder de Zera para recuperar nuestro poder mágico cuando es necesario.

― Ya veo, ¿Y qué hiciste después de que mataste a tus padres?

― Regrese a mi verdadero hogar, permanecí en la cueva, viví con Dex y Zera hasta cumplir los 14 años, hasta que… ― Suspira ― Por ahora será suficiente… ― Chasquea los dedos ― En otro momento te contare el resto.

Al chasquear sus dedos, el mundo de las pesadillas de Darkness se disipo regresando a ambas chicas a las ruinas donde se encontraban antes.

― ¿Por qué dices que es suficiente por ahora?

― Porque para ser honesta no quiero recordar todo mi pasado en un solo día, es bastante doloroso.

― Y-Ya veo, perdóname por hacerte recordar ese pasado tan duro.

― No te preocupes ― Sonríe ― El pasado es el pasado, para mí lo único que importa es el presente, ya que sin el presente no puedo tener un futuro.

― Sorprendida ― Darkness… ― Pensando mientras mira a Darkness ― Que palabras tan sabias, nunca me espere que ella dijera algo como eso.

― Se da cuenta que Hayate la está mirando ― ¿Uhm?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te quedas mirándome tan fijamente?

― Un poco sonrojada ― ¡N-No es nada!, por cierto, perdón si esta pregunta te hace recordar algo más de tu pasado, pero quisiera saber, ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a mi si naciste hace muchos años?

― Je… ― Mira el cielo ― Sabia que tarde o temprano me preguntarías eso ― Mira con una mirada seria a Hayate ― Lo resumiré lo más posible, mi cuerpo terrenal murió hace muchos años en batalla, podría decirse que yo soy un espíritu

― Con la cara azul ― ¿M-Moriste?, ¿Un espíritu…?

― Jeje, cálmate, así es, morí, fui traicionada y asesinada hace mucho años ― Aprieta los puños ― Por una persona a la que di mi confianza ― Suspira ― Puede que sea un espíritu, pero no lo soy del todo, al morir y ser sellada me convertí en una Lost logia viviente, morí como humano, pero gracias a mi poder mágico y al poder de Dex y Zera, renací como una Lost Logia Viviente, en pocas palabras, Hayate… tu eres la reencarnación de mi cuerpo humano.

― Realmente sorprendida ― ¿Q-Que soy la reencarnación… de tu cuerpo humano?

― Así es, esa es la razón por la que tú y yo somos idénticas y también fue la razón por la que fuiste escogida como la maestra del libro de las tinieblas, para ser honesta nunca espere que mi cuerpo reencarnara en otro ser vivo, pero en cuanto te vi me di cuenta de eso, la razón por la que fuiste escogida por el libro de las tinieblas es porque la oscuridad que estaba en él te confundió conmigo, la oscuridad creyó que tú eras yo y te brindo su poder.

Las palabras de Darkness cada vez comenzaban a sorprender aún más a Hayate a tal punto de asustarla.

― Da unos pasos hacia atrás ― Entonces… ¿si yo no me pareciera a ti yo…?

― Exacto, no tendrías ningún tipo de poder mágico y estarías viviendo una vida normal en estos momentos, y posiblemente otra persona se hubiese convertido en el maestro o maestra del libro de las tinieblas.

― ¿Viviría una vida normal?, ¿Entonces Signum y los demás…?

― Si no fueses mi reencarnación nunca los hubieses conocido, pero no te preocupes, aunque ellos provienen del libro de las tinieblas, no nacieron por mi poder, sino por el de quien me sello en ese libro, ellos nacieron gracias al poder de Olivie Sägebrecht, quien los introdujo junto con el sello para asegurarse de que el sello nunca fuese roto y para prevenir que ellos cayeran en la oscuridad, creo otra entidad, una entidad que pertenecía a la oscuridad pero cuya misión era mantener controlada dicha oscuridad, una entidad a la que tu llamaste "Reinforce" y de la cual solo queda una pequeña parte de ella.

― Reinforce… ― Recuerda a Reinforce ― Así que ella mantenía controlada la oscuridad del libro de las tinieblas.

― Correcto, Reinforce era casi tan poderosa como su creadora, pero con el pasar de los años, poco a poco una pequeña mancha de oscuridad se formó en su corazón, la razón de esto fue por los malos maestros que tuvo el libro de las tinieblas y por las vidas que este tomaba por las acciones de dichos maestros, ella odiaba que algo que fue creado por quien la creo a ella fuese usado para el mal, fue entonces cuando apareciste tú y usaste el poder para dar felicidad tanto a ti misma como a tus guardianes, eso hizo que Reinforce te tomara mucho cariño y que la mancha de oscuridad que se formó en ella desapareciera.

Al recordar a Reinforce y saber del pasado del pasado de esta, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en los ojos de Hayate.

― Aunque su misión era mantener controlada la oscuridad, admito que ella era alguien admirable, y por alguna razón me recordaba a su creadora cada vez que la miraba, cuando lograste llegar a su corazón y liberarla de su propia oscuridad, eso hizo que la oscuridad que ella mantuvo controlada por tantos años se desestabilizara y se fusionara con el sello mágico, dando como resultado aquella criatura con la que pelearon tú y tus amigos hace casi 10 años.

― Reinforce… ― Derrama unas cuantas lagrimas ― Entonces… ¿porque ella pidió ser sellada?

― Su misión había terminado.

― ¿Su misión?

― Si, su misión eran mantener controlada la oscuridad, ya que esa oscuridad fue destruida ella sintió que debía "regresar" al lado de su creadora, aunque en el fondo ella deseaba quedarse contigo, es por eso que antes de irse te dejo el dispositivo y la pequeña hadita que ahora tienes, podría decirse que ellos son sus descendientes

― Reinforce… Gracias…

― En fin, ya hablamos suficiente de mi pasado ― Se sienta en el suelo ― Quisiera saber un poco más sobre ti.

― ¿Eh?, ¿Sobre mí? ― También se sienta en el suelo ― Me da algo de vergüenza que digas algo como eso.

― Je, no hay nada de qué avergonzarte, tú eres mi reencarnación así prácticamente es como si fuésemos una sola persona, considera esto una conversación entre… "Hermanas", por ejemplo… ― Con un tono burlón ― Me gustaría saber porque te gusta Kuroi Tenshi.

― Muy sonrojada ― ¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, Yo… esto… ― Baja la mirada echando humo ― No se dé que hablas.

― Jajajaja, la juventud de hoy en día es muy interesante ― Pensando ― 2 minutos más, solo 2 minutos más ― Vuelve a hablar ― Está bien, si no me lo quieres decir está bien, no te obligare.

― G-Gracias… ― Mira a Darkness― ¿P-Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas…?

― Mientras no involucren a mi pasado por mi está bien.

― Tranquila, no es nada de eso, esa forma de pelear que antes usaste, ¿Qué era?

― ¡Oh!, ¿Te refieres al golpe que use antes para regresarte tu Breaker?

― S-Si, ese mismo.

― Son Strike Arts, en mi caso al potenciarlas con oscuridad se convierten en Dark Strike Arts.

(**N/A:** Strike Arts es el estilo de pelea que usan Subaru, Ginga, Vivio, Einhart y otras magas más de Vivid, en pocas palabras son Golpes Mágicos)

― ¿Strike Arts?, ¿Dark Strike Arts?, nunca había escuchado de eso.

― Es natural que no lo hayas escuchado, es un estilo de batalla muy antiguo, son golpes y patadas potenciados con poder mágico, podría decirse que son artes marciales mágicas, pero no te preocupes, en el futuro conocerás a varios magos que utilizaran las Strike Arts.

― ¿En el futuro?

― Así es, no puedo darte detalles pero tendrás un futuro muy interesante.

― Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que has visto mi futuro?

― Si, ¿Por qué?

― Con estrellitas en sus ojos ― ¿¡Entonces eres como adivinadora!?

― Con una gotita de sudor ― …No sé qué responder a eso… Pero desde el día en que te hiciste la maestra del libro de las tinieblas he tenido la habilidad de ver tu futuro y también ver el futuro de los que te rodean, aunque solo sean pequeñas visiones, supongo que es porque tú eres mi reencarnación.

―Y-Ya veo, es genial, ¡Eres Genial Darkness!

― Sonrojada desvía la mirada ― ¡C-Claro que lo soy!

― Pensando sorprendida ― ¿Se sonrojo?, ¿Darkness se sonrojo?, no sé porque pero al verla actuar de esa forma la vi muy linda ― Desvía un poco la mirada ―D-Dime Darkness, ¿Qué edad tienes?

― Extrañada por la pregunta ― ¿Uhm?

― Pensando sonrojada ― ¡Maldición!, ¡Me distraje tanto al verla sonrojada que no pensé lo que dije!

― Je, tengo 19 años.

― Sonríe ― Ya veo, 19 años…

Por unos segundos hubo un poco silencio entre ambas chicas.

― Muy sorprendida ― ¿¡19 años!?, ¿¡pero no habías nacido en la época de la reina santa!?

― Con una gotita de sudor ― Eso es cierto, pero cuando fui sellada tenía 19 años, los años que pase sellada no cuentan ya que no envejecí nada al estar en ese sello.

― Ya veo, entonces eres mayor que yo, no me lo esperaba.

― Realmente te impresionas por cosas muy simples.

― ¡Eso no es nada simple, realmente no me lo esperaba, fue una total sorpresa!

― O-Ok…bueno, creo que se terminó la charla ― Se pone de pie ― Demasiadas preguntas por hoy.

― E-Está bien ― También se pone de pie ― Perdona tantas preguntas.

― No hay problema.

― ¡Oh!, espera, tengo una pregunta más.

― ¿Otra más?, bueno, está bien, hazla.

― Con una mirada muy seria ― ¿Qué era eso de que querías mi cuerpo?

― Baja la mirada ― … ― No responde.

― ¡Respóndeme Darkness!

― Je… ― Suspira ― Como ya lo dije antes, mi cuerpo terrenal murió y reencarno en ti, yo soy un espíritu que revivió como una Lost Logia Viviente, quiero tu cuerpo para volver a ser humana.

― ¿Volver a ser humana?

― Si, si tomo tu cuerpo, tú te fusionaras conmigo, tu poder mágico se fusionara con el mío, nuestros recuerdos, todo lo que son Darkness y Hayate se convertirán en una sola, tu destino como la reencarnación de mi cuerpo humano es fusionarte conmigo y ser el recipiente de mi espíritu.

― ¿Y si me niego a fusionar mi cuerpo con tu espíritu?

― No puedes negarte…

― ¿Eh?

― Así sea por la fuerza… ― Sonríe malignamente ― ¡Tomare tu cuerpo, Yagami Hayate!

Al igual que al principio, un viento de oscuridad se creó gracias al poder de Darkness, empujando levemente a Hayate hacia atrás.

― Tu poder mágico... ¡No me digas que…!

― Si, así es, Zera recargo mi núcleo mágico con su poder mágico, aunque era cierto que no tenía más poder mágico, al igual que todo lo que viste, todo era cierto, pero aproveche el tiempo que tarde en contarte mi pasado para que Zera llenara por completo mi núcleo mágico, ahora literalmente "Tengo el tanque lleno" , Tu ya estás en tu limite, ¿verdad?

― ¿Así que solo estabas ganando tiempo?

― Exacto, y ahora que he recuperado todo mi poder… ― Sonríe malignamente ― Puedo hacerte mía, ¡tomare tu cuerpo y tu vida! ― Levanta ambos Brazos ― ¡Is My Turn! (Es mi Turno)

(**N/A:** Otra de las frases de Darkness, esta es el opuesto a "Turn End", ya que en vez de finalizar un ataque, quiere decir que está a punto de comenzar con su ataque)

Tras esas palabras, ambos brazos de Darkness se vieron rodeados cada por un vórtice de oscuridad que giraba a una gran velocidad.

― Dex, Zera, apártense, yo me hare cargo de ahora en adelante.

― _Entendido Di._

― Como órdenes, My Lady.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Darkness, ambos dispositivos se alejaron a unos 20 o 30 metros del campo de batalla.

― No te preocupes Hayate… ― Hace tronar los huesos de sus manos ― Me asegurare de no sufras… demasiado…

En cuestión de instante, Darkness quien estaba frente a Hayate desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella, en cuanto lo hizo aprovecho el cansancio y descuido de la joven para proporcionarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, el golpe fue tan poderoso que mando a Hayate a volar contra una pared, pero antes de que chocara contra esta, Darkness nuevamente apareció frente, esta vez unió ambas manos y manteniéndolas unidas realizo un golpe hacia arriba, ambas manos golpearon nuevamente a Hayate en el rostro y al igual que antes fue enviada a gran velocidad pero esta vez hacia arriba.

― Con una gran sonrisa ― ¡Eres muy lenta Hayate! ― Sigue a Hayate.

Siguiendo a Hayate tras enviarla a volar hacia arriba, Darkness aumento su velocidad para superar a Hayate y esperarla un poco más arriba, pero antes de que llegara con ella, Darkness dio un giro hacia adelante, justo en ese momento Hayate llego donde se encontraba Darkness, quien aprovecho el giro antes dicho para proporcionar una fuerte patada con su pierna derecha, una vez el lugar del impacto fue el rostro de Hayate y esta vez la fuerza del golpe la envió a gran velocidad contra el suelo, pero a diferencia de los anteriores golpes, Darkness no siguió a Hayate tras golpearla, espero pacientemente hasta que esta impactara violentamente contra el suelo, al impactar contra el suelo un pequeño cráter se formó alrededor de la joven.

― Je, es demasiado fácil, no me divierte que sea fácil… ― Molesta ― ¡No divierte en lo más mínimo! ― Se cruza de Brazos ― ¡hare esto un poco más divertido!

Darkness desactivo por un momento su magia para volar, y debido a esto comenzó a caer gracias a la gravedad, pero mientras caía a esa gran altura y velocidad, no mostró ningún miedo, es más aprecia estar divirtiéndose, ya que todo era parte de su plan, Darkness no pensaba chocar contra el suelo ya que debajo de ella se encontraba Hayate, usando la velocidad de la caída Darkness impacto directamente contra sobre la espalda de Hayate, el impacto hizo que la joven escupiera de inmediato algo de sangre y que el cráter a su alrededor se hiciera aún más grande.

― Je, ¿Qué te pareció? ― Se sienta sobre la espalda de Hayate ― A menos de 5 Centímetros de impactar contra tu espalda rodee mis piernas con oscuridad potenciando su poder y aumentando el daño producido por el impacto― Le acaricia la cabeza ― Dime… ― Sonríe malignamente ― ¿Cuántas costillas te rompí? ― Le hala con gran fuerza el cabello.

Halando solo por diversión el cabello de Hayate, Darkness comenzaba a disfrutarlo, su risa hacía eco en las ruinas junto con los gritos de dolor de Hayate, la risa de Darkness llego a los oídos de cierta chica que también se encontraba en las ruinas.

― Sorprendida ― ¿Q-Que fue esa risa…? ― Se sujeta el pecho ― ¿Qué esta sensación…? ― Menciono Dearche con una mirada de preocupación y sudando un poco.

― ¿Uhm?, ¿Ocurre algo Dearche-sama? ― Pregunto Leví.

― No lo sé, desde hace rato me he sentido algo incomoda y acabo de escuchar una risa bastante aterradora, es como si sintiera que alguien está en peligro.

― Dearche… ¿acaso tu…? ― Menciono Stern.

― ¿Yo que Stern? ― Escucha de nuevo la risa de Darkness ― ¡Otra vez esa risa!, ¿La escucharon?

― Yo no escuche nada Dearche-sama.

― Ni yo, tal vez solo tú puedes escucharla.

― Que raro, juraría que la escuche… ― Recuerda a Hayate sonriéndole ― Hayate… Tengo un mal presentimiento ― Escucha los gritos de Hayate ― ¡Stern, Leví, síganme, debemos encontrar a Hayate, está en peligro, démonos prisa! ― Se Aleja volando a Gran velocidad ― ¡No se queden atrás, vamos! ― Grito a lo lejos.

― Al Unísono ― ¡Entendido! ― Exclamaron Leví y Stern.

Leví y Stern siguieron a Dearche, quien parecía muy preocupada, mientras tanto, con Darkness y Hayate, Darkness aún seguía sentada sobre Hayate, solo que ahora los gritos de la joven habían callado, Hayate había dejado de moverse.

― Vaya, ¿Acaso ya te moriste Hayate? ― La toma del cuello y la levanta ― No te mueras aun, aún estoy algo aburrida

― Intenta hablar mientras es asfixiada ― I-I…

― ¿Ah?, no te entiendo, no usare tanta fuerza en tu cuello para que puedas hablar mejor ― Disminuye la fuerza ― Ahora, ¿Qué estabas tratando de decir?

― Is… My Turn…

― Sorprendida ― ¿¡QUE!?

En ese instante, una lluvia de rayos de energía en forma de lanzas atravesó a Darkness, al hacerlo Darkness escupió bastante sangre y debido al dolor soltó a Hayate, lamentablemente las lanzas no solo atravesaron a Darkness, algunas de ellas también atravesaron a Hayate.

― Adolorida ― Maldita… ¿Qué es esto…?

― Je… ― Escupe un poco de sangre ― Lanzas de piedra… Misteltain… Completado…

― Asustada ― ¿Qué?, ¿Lanzas de piedra?, Pero ese ataque es…

― Si, un ataque… que convierte en piedra todo lo que toca.

― No, no puede ser… ― Su cuerpo comienza a convertirse en piedra ― ¡No, detén esto, detenlo!

― Es inútil… ni siquiera yo puedo detenerlo… ― Empieza a convertirse en piedra ― No tengo el poder para vencerte… así que hare que la batalla… termine en empate… tu y yo… moriremos en este lugar…

― Yagami… Hayate… ― Mirando seriamente a Hayate― T-Te subestime…eres más fuerte de lo que creí…

― Mira seriamente a Darkness ― Y-Yo soy la maestra del tomo del cielo nocturno… subestimarme es un gran error… el ultimo que cometerás en tu vida.

― ¿También acumulaste…un poco de poder mágico…mientras te contaba mi pasado, verdad?

― S-Si… Realice el hechizo… mientras estaba tirada en el… suelo.

A pesar de que su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en piedra, Darkness lograba moverse muy lentamente, can gran esfuerzo rodeo el cuello de Hayate con sus manos y aplico fuerza intenta asfixiarla.

― Ese poder… ― Una sonrisa de locura se forma en su rostro ― Es increíble… quiero tenerlo… ― Su vista se torna borrosa ― El poder del cielo nocturno, no, el poder… de las tinieblas…lo deseo… ― Aplica más fuerza ― Te romperé el cuello… y así tu ataque se detendrá…

― C-Cierto… Pero…

En ese momento, un gran círculo mágico de color blanco se formó debajo de ellas, de este enorme círculo mágico salieron varias ataduras, que no solo capturaron a Darkness sino también a Hayate, ambas estaban atadas por las misma ataduras, en cuanto las atrapo, una barrera en forma de domo del tamaño del círculo mágico se formó a su alrededor, dicha barrera debido a su poder mágico comenzó, de forma muy lenta, a anular el efecto de conversión en piedra de las lanzas de piedra y junto con eso también comenzó a curar las heridas provocadas por las lanzas.

― ¿Qué es este círculo mágico?

― Je, Círculo mágico completo… Resuena ahora mismo… ¡Gjallarhorn!

― ¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡Gjallarhorn!?

― Así es, es el cuerno místico de la mitología nórdica que anuncia el comienzo del Ragnarok, anuncia el fin de todo, tanto de los dioses como de los mortales, este ataque anunciara también el fin de nuestras vidas.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo?, entonces, ¿para que eran las lanzas de piedra?

― Sonríe ― Para limitar tus movimientos, para realizar este ataque debo estar en contacto con mi oponente y debido a tu gran velocidad no me sería posible hacerlo.

― Aunque hayas acumulado poder mágico mientras te contaba mi pasado no sería suficiente para realizar estos dos ataques, ¿¡De donde sacaste el poder mágico!?

― Je, ¿ya se te olvido que soy tu reencarnación?

― ¿Qué?

― Aunque fue menos del 5%, en cada uno de los golpes de antes, pude absorber una pequeña cantidad de tu poder mágico, y usarlo como mío, este círculo mágico fue hecho con el poder mágico que tome de ti.

― Sorprendida ― ¡Maldita!,¿Y que hay con estas ataduras, la barrera en forma de domo y el hecho de que curara mis heridas?

― Las ataduras impiden que cualquiera de nosotras escape, nada puede romperlas, solo pueden ser rotar si ambas queremos salir del círculo mágico, pero yo no quiero que salgamos, en pocas palabras, si ambas queremos vivir viviremos, pero si una de nosotras no quiere vivir sin importar que la otra si quiera hacerlo, ambas moriremos, prefiero morir y llevarte conmigo a dejar que sigas que vida y hagas lo que dé la gana.

― ¡Maldita seas Hayate!

― Esta barrera también impide que salgamos pero su verdadera función, es impedir que alguien entre, en este caso, son Dex y Zera, ellos no podrán intervenir sin importar que tan poderosos sean, esta barrera es igual que las ataduras.

― ¡Así que ya lo tenías todo planeado!

― Así es, y respecto a que curara tus heridas, Gjallarhorn anula el efecto de cualquier tipo de magia y cura todo el daño producido por magia, por eso mis lanzas de piedra se anularon y nuestras heridas se curaron al aparecer este círculo mágico, al igual como prepararse para una guerra, este ataque nos prepara para morir, prepárate Darkness, ambas moriremos y tus ambiciones morirán contigo.

― ¡Maldición! ― Intenta soltarse ― ¡Dex, Zera, aléjense, ocúltense y busquen otro amo con buena compatibilidad con ustedes, no dejen que nadie los usen a su gusto de nuevo!

― Darkness…

― ¡Si voy a morir, no permitiré que les pongas un dedo encima a Dex y a Zera, ellos solo están siguiendo mis órdenes, no tiene la culpa de lo que soy ahora! ― Pequeñas lagrimas se deslizan por su rostro ― ¡Incluso si muero los protegeré desde el otro mundo!

― _My lady, no la dejaremos sola_

― _Di, no nos iremos, estaremos a tu lado siempre._

― Grita entre lágrimas ― ¿¡Piensan ignorar mi última orden!?, ¡Aléjense!, ¡Vivan felices lejos de los humanos! ― Sonríe entre lágrimas ― Solo… cuídense, sé que estarán bien sin mí, son unos dispositivos maravillosos, los quiero…

― _My Lady…_

― Di…

― Pensando ― Realmente ama a Dex y Zera, no le importa morir mientras ellos estén a salvo, me da algo de tristeza hacer esto, pero no tengo otra opción ― Habla con una mirada muy seria ― Lo siento mucho Darkness, pero nuestras vidas terminan aquí… ¡Extingue nuestras vidas, Gjallarhorn!

Tras esas palabras, El círculo comenzó a brillar intensamente y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad.

― Cuídense mucho… Dex… Zera… y gracias por todo…

El brillo del círculo mágico aumentaba cada vez más, pareciera que en cualquier momento fuese a explotar, pero… En ese momento se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, un grito que decía "¡Dark Slash!" (Corte Oscuro), tras escuchar ese grito, una especie de ondas de energía se dirigieron hacia ambas chicas pero en vez de impactar en alguna de ellas hizo que por instinto al ver dicho ataque, ambas se alejaran la una de la otra y también haciendo que el Gjallarhorn de Hayate se cancelara al haberse separado, la onda de energía impacto contra el suelo levantando una cortina de humo, tras haberse separado, se escucharon otros gritos, estos decían "Photon Lancer" y "Accel Shoot", tras ser escuchados, unos disparos aparecieron entre el humo provocado por el primer ataque y se dirigieron contra Darkness impactando en su pecho y enviándola a volar violentamente contra una pared, la cual se hizo pedazos tras el impacto, dichos pedazos cayeron sobre ella, al ver lo que le había ocurrido a su ama, preocupados, ambos dispositivos se dirigieron rápidamente donde impacto contra la pared.

― ¿¡Que rayos… fue eso!? ― Exclamo Darkness adolorida entre los escombros de la pared.

― ¿¡Quien lanzo ese ataque!? ― Exclamo Hayate.

― Gritando a lo lejos ― ¡Vaya que eres patética Hayate!

― Sorprendida ― Esa voz…

― Se acerca dando saltos al lugar de la batalla ― ¿En verdad planeabas suicidarte solo para ganar la batalla? ― Menciono con una mirada muy seria.

― Sorprendida ― ¡Lo sabía, eres tu…Dearche!

En ese momento, otras dos personas se acercaron rápidamente al lugar de la batalla deteniéndose a los lados de Dearche.

― Y no vino sola ― Menciono Stern.

― ¡Nosotras 3 siempre estamos juntas! ― Dijo Leví con una gran sonrisa.

― Se acerca a Hayate ― ¡Pues claro que soy yo, idiota! ― Golpea a Hayate en la cabeza ― ¿¡Porque querías usar esa técnica prohibida!? ― menciono muy molesta.

― Baja la mirada ― No tuve otra opción, tenía que hacerlo.

― Toma a Hayate del cuello de su Barrier Jacket ― ¿¡Qué no tenías otra opción!?, ¡no seas estúpida, siempre hay otra opción sin importar la situación!, Antes de hacer alguna estupidez como querer suicidarte en batalla piensa primero en las personas que te aman.

― Sorprendida ― Dearche… ― Con una sonrisa burlona, abraza a Dearche ― ¡Lo lamento, no sabía que te preocuparas tanto por mí! x3

― Sonrojada ― ¡Suéltame idiota, no estaba preocupada por ti! ― Exclamo mientras intentaba soltarse del abrazo de Hayate.

― Abraza a un más fuerte a Dearche ― ¡No digas eso, yo sé que tú me quieres!

― Con una venita en su frente ― Si, te quiero, ¡pero te quiero golpear hasta dejarte inconsciente!

― Eso me recuerda… ― Deja de abrazar a Dearche ― Te agradezco que hayas venido a ayudarme, pero, ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba o que estaba en peligro?

― Je, fue simple coincidencia, nosotras estábamos investigando este lugar, vimos que estabas en problemas y decidí ayudarte un poco.

― Sonriendo ― Pero Dearche-sama creí que había dicho que sentía que Hayate estaba en peligro.

― Con una mirada seria ― No eres nada honesta contigo misma ― Dijo Stern.

― Sonrojada y molesta ― ¿¡De que maldito lado están ustedes par de idiotas!?

― Abraza de nuevo a Dearche ― ¡Entonces si viniste a salvarme porque te preocupabas por mí, gracias Dearche!, pero… ¿Cómo es eso de que sentiste que estaba en peligro?

― Ni siquiera yo puedo explicar eso, es la primera vez que sentí algo como eso.

― Al parecer nosotras las Materials podemos sentir ciertas cosas que nuestras originales están experimentando, yo puedo sentir cuando Nanoha esta triste o feliz, Leví puede sentir cuando Fate está asustada y por lo ocurrido, deduzco que Dearche puede sentir cuando tu estas en peligro Hayate ― Explico Stern.

(**N/A: **Cuando Stern dice "Leví puede sentir cuando Fate está asustada", se refiere a cuando Fate se asustó por el horrible sabor de la medicina en el capítulo 4 XD)

― ¿Entonces ese escalofrió repentino que sentí hace un par de días era porque Fate estaba asustada?

― Posiblemente.

― Sorprendida ― Y-Ya veo, impresionante que puedan sentir eso.

― Aleja a Hayate de ella ― Dejemos la charla para después, tenemos compañía.

En ese momento, una pequeña explosión se género en el lugar donde se encontraba Darkness, destruyendo los escombros que estaban sobre ella, dicha explosión genero una gran nube de humo pero en esa gran nube se lograba visualizar una silueta, era la silueta de Darkness quien había originado la explosión y flotando a cada uno de sus lados, estaban sus dispositivos.

― Se acerca lentamente ― Jajajaja, vaya, vaya, así que la "tercera parte" se ha unido también al campo de batalla, para ser honesta no me esperaba eso ― Sonríe malignamente ― ¡Bienvenida al lugar que será tu tumba, Dearche!

― Con una mirada seria ― Así que tú eres con quien Hayate estaba peleando, te pareces mucho a ella, mejor dicho, te pareces mucho a ella y a mí, ¿Quién demonios eres?

― Usa su voz de niña ― ¿Are?, ¿No sabes quién soy? ― Hace un reverencia ― Permíteme presentarme, yo soy… ― Sonríe malignamente y cambia su tono de voz ― ¡La oscuridad de la cual naciste Dearche!, ¡Yo soy Darkness Omega!

― ¿Darkness Omega? ― Molesta ― ¡Me da igual cómo te llames, si te atreves a lastimar a Hayate te enfrentaras a mi ira!

― Sonrojada y emocionada ― ¡Dearche, ya sabía que de verdad te preocupabas por mí! ― Menciono Hayate con estrellitas en sus ojos.

― Solo yo tengo derecho a lastimarla y además… si alguien va a matarla, esa seré yo.

― Asustada ― ¿…M-Matarme…?

― Mira a Hayate ― Je, ¿Acaso creíste que vine a salvarte por nuestra "amistad"?, no dejare que nadie me quite mis presas y mucho menos al premio principal, tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes por solucionar.

― Dearche…

― Hablaremos de eso luego, me encargare de esta tipa ― Mira a Darkness ― Ya que te has presentado, me presentare también, ya que todos incluso tú tienen derecho de saber cuál es el nombre de quien acabara con tu vida, mi nombre es… ¡Dearche King Claudia! ― Se pone en guardia.

― ¡Jajajaja, esto se pondrá divertido, la maldad y la oscuridad del libro de las tinieblas pelearan, pronto sabremos cuál de las dos es más poderosa!

― ¡La respuesta a eso demasiado obvia!

Dearche y Darkness, la maldad y la oscuridad del libro de las tinieblas, ambas magas muy poderosas, están a punto de pelear a muerte, ¿Quién de las dos resultara victoriosa?

Próximo Capitulo: Dearche vs Darkness.

(**N/A: **Hola de nuevo, como habrán visto, Leví y Stern realizaron uno ataque de sus originales y Dearche realizo un ataque nuevo, la razón de esto es que no sé qué ataques poseen las Materials XD, en lo que lo averiguo inventare alguno o de vez en cuando usaran un pequeño ataque de sus originales, en caso de Darkness, al ser un nuevo personaje tiene obviamente nuevos ataques nunca antes visto, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, por favor comenten que les pareció, sus opiniones me motivan y me ayudan a mejorar más.


	7. Dearche vs Darkness

**NUESTRO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 7: ****Dearche vs Darkness**

**N/A: **Hola a todos, primero que todo, debo pedirles disculpas por la mega tardanza al publicar este capítulo, estaba tranquilo en mis vacaciones cuando me vi obligado a conseguir un trabajo, ¡Trabajo en vacaciones! D:! XD, y bueno, eso me consumió una gran cantidad de tiempo, prácticamente pase lo que quedaba de mis vacaciones trabajando y apenas pude avanzar un poco el Fic, lastimosamente las vacaciones terminaron y ahora tengo tanto el trabajo como la universidad, los cuales juntos en verdad consumen casi todo mi tiempo, pero la buena noticia es, que aproveche este fin de semana para avanzar este episodio y el siguiente que lo publicare más tarde o sino mañana o pasado mañana. Nuevamente les pido perdón por la tardanza y espero ese capítulo sea de su agrado.

Finalmente cara a cara, la maldad y la oscuridad del libro de las tinieblas, Dearche y Darkness

― Me hare cargo de esto rápidamente, no creo tardar más de 20 minutos.

― Eres demasiado confiada querida Dearche.

― Si lo soy, es porque motivos para serlo, no hay forma de que pierda en una batalla.

― Interesante.

― Se quita la chaqueta de su Barrier Jacket ― Stern, Leví, cuiden de Hayate.

― ¡Entendido! ― Exclamaron al unísono Leví y Stern.

― Espera Dearche, soy yo quien está peleando contra ella, no intervengas en mi batalla.

― Les da la espalda ― Los heridos deberían descansar, no te hagas la fuerte, puedo notar que tienes al menos 3 costillas rotas.

― Se sorprende ― Dearche… ¿Te diste cuenta?

― Eres demasiado obvia, no dejas de sujetarte el pecho, por leves instantes haces leves muevas de dolor, se nota que te duele, Leví y Stern se encargaran de curarte, siempre y cuando no hagas locuras como seguir peleando.

― Sorprendida ― Dearche… E-Está bien, te dejare esta pelea.

― Bien, así no me estorbaras, ¡Leví atrápala! ― Lanza su chaqueta al aire.

― ¡Si, Dearche-sama! ― Atrapa la chaqueta en el aire ― ¡Acábela!

― Dearche planea pelear en serio contra este oponente, eso quiere decir que usara el Blaster 2.

― ¿B-Blaster 2?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Stern?, Creí que solo Nanoha-chan podía usar el "Blaster System"

― Te equivocas en eso Hayate.

― Así es, solo porque Nanoha sea la única entre ustedes tres que pueda usarlo no quiere decir que nosotras no podemos usarlo, Dearche-sama es un caso especial.

― Leví…

― Tal como dijo Leví, soy un caso especial, el Blaster System es un sistema mágico especial, que impide que el gran poder de un individuo lo lastime o se salga de control, Nanoha tiene este sistema debido a que su poder mágico es tan grande que hiere su propio cuerpo, en pocas palabras, son limitadores.

― Con una gotita de sudor ― No entendí nada de lo que dijiste Dearche. ― Menciono Hayate.

― Sonriendo ― ¡Yo tampoco Dearche-sama!

― Resumiendo, el Blaster System son como las transformaciones de Freezer, que tiene tanto poder que necesita de transformaciones para controlarlo, en el caso de los magos, son limitadores, los cuales como dice su nombre, limitan el poder mágico hasta cierto punto, pero estos pueden ser removidos cuando sea necesario ― Explico Stern.

― Al unísono ― ¡Oh!, ¡Ahora si entendí perfectamente! ― Exclamaron Leví y Hayate.

― Molesta ― ¡Maldito par de idiotas! ― Suspira ― Las ignorare por ahora… ― Mira fijamente a Darkness ― Prepárate, serás la primera y la última persona con quien usare este modo de batalla.

― Interesante, si eso hace aún más emocionante y divertida la batalla tomate el tiempo que necesitas para concentrarte.

― Vaya, te agradezco eso, pero solo necesito 30 segundos, si no te molesta, para tardar menos guarda silencio por unos segundos.

― Eres alguien interesante, le pides a tu oponente que te espere mientras te concentras.

― Je, aunque no lo creas, también sé que eres alguien fuerte, así que aunque no durara mucho peleare con todo lo que tengo solo para divertirme por un rato.

― ¿Divertirte por un rato?, Puff, ¡Jajajajaja!, Realmente eres muy interesante, comienza de una vez, que ya quiero que empiece la diversión!, ¡Game Start!

(**N/A: **Otra de las expresiones de Darkness, esta es el opuesto de "Game Over", hace entender que comenzara a pelear en forma de juego con su oponente, literalmente "jugar" con su oponente, aunque en este caso, quiere decir que una batalla que ella considera divertida está a punto de empezar)

― Bien, comenzare, todas guarden silencio ― Cierra los ojos ― Solo por 30 segundos… ― Aprieta los puños ― Limit Break…. ― El suelo bajo sus pies se rompe ― ¡Blaster 2!

Al decir esas palabras, un vórtice oscuro rodeo por completo a Dearche y debido a su color fue imposible para las demás ver el interior de este, el vórtice duro exactamente 30 segundos, tal como había dicho Dearche, una vez desapareció dicho vórtice, Dearche aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero su cuerpo presentaba ahora algunos cambios, tanto sus brazos como sus piernas parecían haber aumentado muy levemente de musculatura, se había hecho un poco más alta, su cabello que normalmente le llegaba hasta el cuello también había crecido, ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros y para envidia y molestia de Hayate su busto también había crecido, superando claramente al de su original, Dearche literalmente, se había convertido en una adulta en cuestión de segundos.

― Realmente sorprendida ― ¿¡D-Dearche!?, ¿¡Que rayos te paso!?

― Abre los ojos ― No te sorprendas original, es mi versión del Blaster 2, podría decirse que use mi magia para convertirme en una adulta, te lo explicare luego, aunque…― Usa un tono burlón ― Si tuviéramos de nuevo el chequeo médico de seguro yo ganaría, ¡La victoria seria mía!

― En un rincón con un aura oscura ― Genial, primero pierdo ante Fate-chan y ahora Dearche me vence, ahora falta que vita también me venza en el tamaño del busto.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de las ruinas.

― ¡Acchuu! ― Se limpia la nariz ― Rayos, no sé si es el polvo de este lugar lo que me hizo estornudar o alguien está hablando de mí.

De regreso con Dearche la demás…

― Aun burlándose de Hayate ― Jajaja, que divertido, pero dejare los juegos para después ― Mira a Darkness ― Perdona por hacerte esperar, Darkness, ya estoy lista para la batalla.

― Vaya… Impresionante modo de batalla, por lo que veo parece que hubieras crecido uno años, parece que tuvieras entre 20 y 23 años.

― Eso no tiene importancia ahora, prepárate, es mi último aviso ― Se pone en guardia ― No me hare responsable si te atrapo con la guardia baja. ― Menciono con una mirada seria.

― Tienes razón, la verdadera batalla comenzara ahora mismo ― Mira sus dispositivos ― Dex, Zera, no intervengan, esta pelea es mía.

― ¡Entendido! ― Mencionaron ambos dispositivos.

Igual que antes, Ambos dispositivos se alejaron cerca de 30 metros, Darkness los observaba alejarse y cuanto se aseguró que ya estaban a una distancia segura, giro su vista de nuevo hacia Dearche, pero para su sorpresa, Dearche ya había comenzado la batalla, justo en el momento en que ella giro su vista hacia Dearche, ella ya se había lanzado contra Darkness, a una gran velocidad y tomando por completo a Darkness con la guardia baja le proporciono un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

El golpe empujo a Darkness varios metros hacia atrás e hizo sangrar un poco sus labios.

― Vaya velocidad y fuerza tan impresionantes ― Escupe algo de sangre ― Interesante… ― Sonríe llena de emoción ― ¡Muy interesante, esta batalla es muy interesante! ― Desaparece.

― ¡No creas que ese truco funcionara conmigo! ― También desaparece.

En cuanto ambas chicas desaparecieron, a los pocos segundos se escucharon varios estruendos, los cuales eran provocados por el choque de los golpes de ambas chicas.

― ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué son esos estruendos tan horribles?

― El Blaster 2 de Dearche-sama es muy diferente al de Nanoha.

― ¿Diferente?, ¿Diferente en qué sentido?

― Dearche ha logrado dominar casi a la perfección su Blaster System, haciendo que su cuerpo crezca junto con su poder mágico y al hacerlo evita que su propio poder mágico lastime su cuerpo, aunque obviamente aunque este dominado casi a la perfección aún tiene sus desventajas, aunque no lastima su cuerpo, los músculos de su cuerpo se ven bajo una gran tensión sin mencionar la tensión dada por el crecimiento instantáneo en su cuerpo, en pocas palabras, su uso es muy limitado, ya que consume mucha energía tanto mágica como física y agota rápidamente a su usuario.

― Ya entiendo, entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede ser usado?

― Dearche-sama actualmente puede usarlo por 30 minutos, pero eso es solo con el Blaster 1, Ella está usando el Blaster 2, por lo tanto solo podrá usarlo por 15 minutos.

― Sudando ― ¿¡Solo 15 minutos contra Darkness!?, ¡Es muy poco tiempo!

― No subestimes a Dearche, Hayate.

― Así es, Dearche-sama es la más fuerte entre nosotras y ha superado fácilmente los poderes de su original, mientras que Stern y yo estamos cerca también de superar a nuestras originales pero aún nos falta para aprender a usar el Blaster System.

― Sorprendida ― ¿S-Superar nuestros poderes…?

― Si, nosotras las Materials no nos quedaremos bajo las sombras de nuestras originales.

― Leví…

― Puede que seamos idénticas a ustedes, ¡pero nosotras las superaremos sin duda alguna!

― Stern…

― Aparece frente a ellas, dándoles la espalda ― ¡Muy bien dicho mis queridas compañeras! ―Levanta su puño derecho hacia el cielo ― ¡Nosotras venceremos a nuestras originales!

― Al unísono ― ¡Sí! ― Exclamaron Leví y Stern.

― Un poco asustada ― ¡E-Esperen!, ¿¡Dearche, desde cuando eres tan poderosa!?

― Aun dándoles la espalda ― Je, nosotras no perdemos el tiempo en esas estupideces que llaman "escuela", durante estos casi 10 años desde que nos conocimos hemos estado entrenando casi hasta la muerte, si en vez de perder su tiempo en esas cosas se dedicaran a entrenar tendrían el mismo poder que nosotras.

― ¡Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan y yo vamos a la escuela porque queremos ser alguien en la vida!

― Se da la vuelta y Le grita a Hayate muy molesta ― ¡De nada te sirve querer ser alguien en la vida si te matan en una batalla por culpa de tu debilidad!, ¡Si quieres ser alguien en la vida primero hazte fuerte para mantenerte con vida, si nosotras no hubieras llegado estarías muerta en estos momentos!, ¡Usa esa maldita cabeza de vez en cuando!

― Asustada ― D-Dearche…

― Aunque haya sonado muy feo Dearche-sama tiene razón.

― Digo lo mismo que Leví.

― Entiéndelo de una maldita vez Hayate, tú no eres una persona común y corriente, eres la maestra del tomo del cielo nocturno, por lo tanto al igual que nosotras, al igual que tus amigas, al igual que cualquier persona con un gran poder mágico, estamos destinados a pelear contra oponentes de gran poder, algunos tan poderosos que podrían matarnos fácilmente, es por eso que… ― Les da la espalda ― Para los magos… ― Aprieta los puños ― ¡El hacerse más fuerte es lo mismo que mantenerse con vida, es lo mismo que mantener con vida a las personas que amas! ― Desaparece.

― Muy sorprendida ― Dearche… tu…

― Se acerca a Hayate ― Tranquila ― Pone su mano en su hombro y sonríe ― Dearche-sama solo intenta ayudarte, aunque diga esas palabras llenas de enojo en el fondo es buena persona.

― Leví tiene razón, aunque no lo admita, para Dearche tú eres alguien muy importante, al igual como Nanoha y Fate son importante para mí y Leví, las Materials admiramos y queremos a nuestras originales.

― Chicas… ― Sonríe ― Gracias.

En el campo de batalla aún se escuchaban fuertes estruendos, algunos de estos provocaban grietas en las zonas cercanas a donde se producían, de un momento a otro, ambas chicas aparecieron en medio de las ruinas, ambas sostenían las manos de la otra y chocaban sus frentes, al momento de aparecer el suelo bajo ellas se agrieto, tras un par de segundos tras aparecer, se separaron a casi 10 metros, cada una preparo un fuerte golpe y corrió hacia la otra, lanzando cada una y al mismo tiempo un fuerte puñetazo.

Ambas chicas se golpearon la una a la otra en sus rostros directamente, provocando una fuerte onda expansiva, a pesar del golpe, ninguna de las dos cedía un solo milímetro, en ese momento Dearche vio fijamente los ojos de Darkness y tuvo una especie de visión, se trataban de simples imágenes momentáneas, que no tardaban ni un segundo, en todas siempre había dos personas en una especie de campo, se trataban de una mujer adulta y una joven, la mujer adulta parecía estar enseñándole algo a la joven.

― _Debes mantener tu puño recto, no debes permitir que tu oponente tome más impulso que tú._

― _¡Sí!_

― Pensando ― ¿Qué fue eso?

― _Para realizar un golpe poderoso, debes concentrar cada molécula de fuerza directamente en tus puños, eso hará más daño y también evitara que lastimes tus manos al momento del impacto, más fuerza es igual a más resistencia y viceversa, necesitas de ambas para hacerte más fuerte, ¿Entendiste?_

― _¡Si, Madre!_

― Aun pensado ― ¿Madre?, ¿Quiénes son esas personas y porque rayos estoy teniendo visiones con ellas?, ¿Quién rayos son?

― Sonríe malignamente ― Sera mejor que… ― Aplica más fuerza en su puño ― ¡No sueñes despierta, idiota!

Aprovechando la distracción de Dearche, Darkness aumento la fuerza de su puño el cual seguía golpeando a Dearche en el rostro, la fuerza del puño envió a Dearche a gran velocidad contra un muro, el cual se destruyó al momento del impacto, pero tras pasar unos segundos, Dearche apareció entre los escombros, con su Barrier Jacket algo sucia y un poco de sangre en su boca, pero totalmente intacta.

― Je, debo agradecerte Darkness ― Escupe un poco de sangre ― De no ser por ese puño seguiría distraída, pudiste haberme matado en ese momento, desaprovechaste tu única oportunidad de obtener la victoria.

― ¿Mi única oportunidad?, Mi querida Dearche, ¿acaso crees que quiero terminar rápidamente con este juego tan divertido?

― ¿"Juego"?

― ¡Aunque tu estés usando tu Blaster 2, déjame decirte que yo no estoy usando ni el 30% de mi verdadero poder, para mí esto no es más que un juego!, ¡Jajajajaja!

― Sorprendida ― ¿Solo un juego? ― Menciono Hayate.

― No puede ser… acaso ella… ¿¡Está jugando algo divertido con Dearche-sama!?, ¡No es justo, Leví también quiere jugar!

― Pensando con una gotita de sudor ― Leví cree que realmente están jugando…

― Algo no está bien…

― ¿Uhm?, ¿Qué ocurre Stern? ― Dijo Hayate.

― Con una mirada seria ― Así que también te diste cuenta Stern ― Menciono Leví.

― Si, Dearche está peleando y actuando de una forma muy diferente de lo normal…

― ¿Diferente de lo normal?

― Con una mirada muy seria, casi aterradora ― Si, Dearche-sama no es del tipo que se distrae en batalla y mucho menos contra un oponente de este nivel, algo debe estar distrayéndola…

― Un poco asustada ― Que miedo… hace un momento parecía la chica inocente de siempre, pero ahora que está hablando de la pelea su expresión cambio radicalmente, Leví cambia su expresión cuando se trata de peleas.

― Con la mirada baja ― ¿Así que estás jugando conmigo eh…? ― Aprieta los puños ― Dime… ― El suelo debajo de ella se rompe ― ¿Acaso crees que eres la única que le gusta jugar con sus víctimas? ― Levanta la mirada llena de ira ― ¿¡Con quien crees que estas peleando maldita idiota!?, ¡Yo soy Dearche Kings Claudia! ― Desaparece.

― ¿¡Desapareció!?, no… Solo incremento su velocidad ― Mira hacia todas las direcciones ― Nada mal Dearche… ― Sonríe ― Incrementar tu velocidad a tal punto que ni siquiera yo puedo seguirte con la vista, ¿pero en serio crees que eso funcionara conmigo?

― Aparece detrás de Darkness ― Claro que funcionara, idiota…

Antes de que Darkness siquiera pudiera reaccionar, Dearche ya había desaparecido nuevamente, su nueva velocidad sorprendía incluso a Darkness.

― Sudando ― ¿Dónde está?, No es posible que su velocidad supere a la mía… ― Pensando ― Maldición, solo puedo usar el 30% de mi poder en mi condición actual, si Dearche es capaz de superar ese poder estaré perdida, debo acabar con esto y pronto.

Haciendo uso de su nueva velocidad, Dearche reapareció, esta vez frente a Darkness y tomándola con la guardia baja lanzo un fuerte puñetazo contra ella.

― ¡Desaparece! ― Grito al lanzar el puñetazo.

El puño de Dearche llevaba tanta fuerza que incluso se podía ver como cortaba el aire, si ese golpe impactaba en Darkness sería su fin, pero a centímetros de golpear el rostro de Darkness, al igual que antes, Dearche tuvo otra visión. En esta nueva visión, estaban nuevamente la madre e hija de antes, pero esta vez ninguna hablo, en esta nueva visión, Dearche solo vio a la madre abrazándose tiernamente con su hija, ambas con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. La tierna escena hizo que Dearche perdiera la concentración y desviara su puño a milímetros del rostro de Darkness, aunque no hizo un golpe directo, la fuerza que llevaba el golpe, genero una fuerte corriente de aire que empujo a Darkness varios metros hacia atrás, esta misma corriente de aire también provoco que parte del suelo se quebrara. Tras desviar el golpe, Dearche se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes con su puño aun extendido el cual temblaba un poco, una mirada de sorpresa se veía en su rostro.

― Parece que estábamos en los cierto Leví.

― Si, Dearche-sama esta distraída por alguna razón.

― Dearche…

― Pensando Sorprendida ― ¿Qué pasa conmigo?, nunca antes había tenido estas visiones, ¿Por qué rayos tienen que ocurrir en este momento?, estuve tan cerca de derrotar a esa idiota, esa visión me distrajo, pero… ¿porque siempre son las mismas personas en cada visión?, ¿Quiénes son esas personas?, ¿Quiénes son esa madre e hija?

― Pensando asustada ― Que golpe más poderoso, si me hubiese golpeado en el rostro sin duda me hubiese matado, solo el aire que corto su puño me empujo a varios metros, no puedo ni imaginar que tan lejos me hubiese enviado el golpe directo, pero lo que más me sorprende es el hecho de que desviara su golpe, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, si me hubiese golpeado ella habría ganado la batalla, ¿acaso se está burlando de mí? o ¿Está teniendo piedad conmigo? ― Grita molesta ― ¡No permitiré que te burles de mí, Dearche!

― ¡Maldición, esta tipa no se muere con nada!, supongo que no tengo otra opción ― Levanta su brazo derecho ― ¡Leví, Stern, Formación Blaster 2! ― Se eleva a gran altura.

― ¡Entendido! ― Gritaron al unísono y siguen a Dearche.

Las 3 Materials se elevaron a una altura considerable, se alejaron varios metros entre ellas e hicieron una especie de formación, Dearche en el medio, Leví a su derecha y Stern a su izquierda.

― ¿Formación Blaster 2? ― Pregunto Hayate.

― ¿¡Qué diablos están planeando ese trio de idiotas!?

En ese momento, no una, sino 3 tipos diferentes de ataduras aparecieron alrededor de Darkness y la capturaron, 2 de ellas, de color azul y rojo inmovilizaban sus brazos, mientras la tercer atadura, de color negro inmovilizaba sus piernas, esto hizo que Darkness casi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo pero logro mantenerse de pie.

― ¡Empiezan a irritarme estas malditas ataduras!, ¿¡Acaso no tienen otro truco, Materials!?

― ¡Entonces déjanos mostrarte un nuevo truco, el último que veras en tu vida!

― ¡Maldita seas Dearche, esto es una batalla 1 vs 1, es muy cobarde de tu parte pedir ayuda tus compañeras!

― Cierra la boca, no recuerdo haber dicho que sería una batalla de 1 Vs 1, pensé que conmigo sería suficiente pero al parecer me equivoque, Leví y Stern solo estaban viendo la batalla, además que estaban curando a Hayate, por esa razón no participaron en la batalla, ellas estaban esperando el momento en que necesitara su ayuda.

― ¡MALDITA!

― Este será tu fin Darkness, no quedara ni polvo de ti, ¡Comencemos, Leví, Stern!

― ¡Si, Dearche-sama!

― Entendido Dearche, iré primero… ― Levanta su dispositivo apuntando al cielo ― ¡Reúne el poder de las estrellas y desintegra con su luz a mis enemigos…!

― Mi turno… ― También levanta su dispositivo apuntando al cielo ― ¡El poder del cielo que gobierna a los dioses, haz brillar el cielo y demuestra tu grandeza a mis enemigos!

― ¡Y para finalizar esto, ahora es mi turno! ― Le apunta a Darkness con su dispositivo ― ¡El poder legendario que da inicio al fin de todo, los dioses se arrodillan ante su gran poder!

Frente a cada una de las Materials, comenzó a acumularse energía en forma de grandes esferas, cada esfera del respectivo color de su original, las esferas continuaban aumentando de tamaño sin detenerse.

― Asustada ― ¿¡Eso es…!?

― Sorprendida ― No solo es mi Breaker si no también los Breaker de Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan, ¿Desde cuándo Dearche y las demás pueden usarlos?

― Je, Dearche, en serio crees que 3 Breakers lanzados al mismo tiempo me harán algún daño, aun puedo activar mi barrera además, Dex y Zera me ayudaran también.

― Nunca dije que eran 3 Breakers lanzados al mismo tiempo.

― ¿¡Que!?

En ese momento, frente a las materials apareció un enorme círculo mágico cuyo tamaño superaba fácilmente el tamaño de las esferas de energía, este nuevo círculo mágico brillaba con los colores de las magias de Dearche y las demás, su borde era de color negro, y el centro estaba dividido en dos partes, la parte superior del centro era de color rojo mientras la inferior de color azul.

― Desaparece, Darkness… ¡Ragnarok…!

― ¡Starlight…!

― ¡Zeus…!

― ¡TRIPLE BREAKER! ― Exclamaron al unísono.

(**N/A: **Pensé en llamarlo "Tri-Breaker" pero luego pensé que "Triple Breaker" suena mejor, pero aun no me decido como llamarlo de forma definitiva XD, acepto sugerencias de cuál de las dos formas suena mejor, ya que este ataque aparecerá de nuevo mas adelante)

Al mismo tiempo, Dearche, Leví y Stern, lanzaron sus Breakers, pero no hacia Darkness, las 3 los dispararon hacia el enorme círculo mágico frente a ellas, en el momento en que los Breaker impactaron con el círculo, este de inmediato brillo con gran intensidad y disparo un nuevo y aún más grande rayo de energía, siendo este rayo de energía la combinación de los 3 Breakers de las Materials, el cual se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Darkness, el tamaño del Breaker combinado, hacia ver a Darkness como una hormiga al lado de un dinosaurio, era simplemente enorme.

El "Triple Breaker" impacto directamente en Darkness quien no pude hacer nada para protegerse debido a las ataduras y aunque intento activar su defensa esta fue destruida de inmediato, en el fondo del estallido producido por el impacto se podían escuchar los gritos de terror y dolor de Darkness. Una vez el ataque termino, se vio un enorme cráter similar al que provocaría un meteorito al caer en la tierra, mientras que las Materials, jadeaban debido al cansancio.

― Pensando sorprendida ― Increíble, no solo han aprendido a usar nuestros Breakers sino que también han aprendido a combinarlos en un solo… ― Se lanza de rodillas al suelo ― "Triple Breaker"…Que poder más asombroso y aterrador, ellas realmente…han superado nuestros poderes.

Preocupados por su ama, Dex y Zera se dirigieron rápidamente al fondo de cráter en busca de Darkness, pero su camino fue interrumpido por Leví y Stern, quienes los sujetaron con sus manos para impedir que avanzaran.

― Sean buenos niños y no vayan a ese cráter ― Menciono Leví.

― Sin su ama ustedes no son un peligro, no queremos lastimarlos.

Ignorando por completo las palabras de Stern y Leví, ambos dispositivos se esforzaban por liberarse de las manos de sus captoras pero por más que lo intentaban la fuerza de estas los vencían.

― _¡My Lady!_

― _¡Di!_

― _¡POR FAVOR NO MUERAS! _― Exclamaron al unísono ambos dispositivos.

Aquel grito hizo eco en las ruinas, a pesar de que fue lanzado por dos dispositivos en él se notaban la tristeza y la preocupación que sentían por Darkness en ese momento. Ese grito hizo que todos a excepción de Dearche formaran una expresión de tristeza en sus rostros.

― Aunque son dispositivos, puedo sentir la tristeza de sus corazones. ― Leví.

― Si, realmente aman y se preocupan demasiado por su ama, es hasta triste tener que evitar que se acerquen a ella.

En ese momento, una especie de brazos gigantescos hechos de una especie de energía negra atraparon a Leví y Stern, el origen de esos brazos era el fondo del aquel gigantesco cráter, lentamente la dueña de esos brazos se elevó, la dueña de esos aterradores brazos, que más que brazos parecían garras, no era nada más ni nada menos que la misma Darkness, sus brazos se habían convertido en esos brazos similares a los de un demonio, además de eso, su Barrier Jacket estaba literalmente hecha tiras, gran parte de su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre y todo el tiempo mantenía la mirada baja.

― Con la mirada baja ― Suéltenlos…

― Sorprendida sudando ― ¿¡Aun esta con vida!?, No es posible que haya sobrevivido al Triple Breaker, su poder destructivo supera fácilmente el poder de impacto que generarían los 3 Breakers de nuestras originales lanzados al mismo tiempo, nada debería sobrevivir a ese tipo de poder.

― ¡Eso no importa en estos momentos, Leví y Stern están en problemas!

― Maldición, tienes razón… ― Pensando ― El Triple Breaker genera un gran consumo de energía tanto mágica como física, Leví y Stern deben estar tan cansadas como yo ― Habla ― ¡Démonos prisa Hayate!

― ¡Sí!

Tanto Dearche como Hayate se dirigieron a toda prisa a ayudar a sus amigas pero…

― Levanta la mirada llena de ira ― ¡SUÉLTENLOS!

El grito de Darkness genero una ventisca de oscuridad que impidió que Hayate y Dearche se acercaran y además de eso revelo algo aterrador, en cuanto las demás se dieron cuenta de que era eso aterrador, de inmediato la sorpresa y el terror se formó en sus rostros.

― Asustada ― Darkness... ― Menciono Hayate.

― Así que finalmente mostraras tú verdadera forma.

El rostro de Darkness tenía una grieta gigantesca que iba desde su frente hasta su mentón, esa grieta aterro de inmediato a todos los que la vieron, y en ese momento, frente a Hayate y las demás, esa grieta se extendió hasta cubrir todo el lado derecho de su rostro y en cuanto lo hizo, esa parte de su rostro se quebró como si fuera un cristal y cayó al suelo.

Debajo del rostro de Darkness no había más que oscuridad, una especie de energía oscura era todo lo que había en su interior, aunque la mitad de su rostro se había caído, esa energía mantenía la forma de su rostro pero su color era completamente negro, su ojo derecho brillaba intensamente de un color rojo sangre al igual que el interior de su boca, la cual presentaba algunos colmillos.

― No hay nada de luz dentro de ella, le ha vendido por completo su alma a la oscuridad, no… La oscuridad le ha dado su vida a ella, ella domina la oscuridad como si se tratara de un gatito indefenso, es más aterradora de lo que pensé, es una amenaza mucho más grande que el libro de las tinieblas, no queda otra opción que eliminarla de por vida.

― Dearche… ― Mira a Darkness pensando ― ¿Realmente no hay nada de luz en ella?

― Acepto que deseen matarme a mí, acepto que me ataquen con todo lo que tengan, pero algo que nunca aceptare ni que tampoco perdonare… ¡ES QUE HAGAN LLORAR A MI FAMILIA! ― Aprieta con gran fuerza a Leví a Stern ― ¡No las perdonare, las matare aquí y ahora mismo! ― La otra mitad de su rostro se agrieta ― ¡Sus almas serán devoradas por la oscuridad!

La grieta que se formó en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, al igual que la grieta del lado derecho, se extendió, pero esta vez no solo hasta su mentón, la grieta continuo su camino hacia abajo, agrietando todo el cuerpo de Darkness, la grieta era visible en su pecho, estómago y piernas debido a que su Barrier Jacket estaba hecha tiras, y una vez todo su cuerpo fue agrietado, la energía oscura en su interior desintegro por completo todo lo "humano" en ella, dejando ver la "verdadera" forma de Darkness, al igual que su rostro todo su cuerpo estaba hecho de esa energía oscura, y al igual que sus brazos, sus piernas ahora parecían garras, su ojo izquierdo al igual que el derecho, brillaba con un color rojo sangre, junto con su boca, que al verse completa dejaba ver grandes colmillos similares a los de una especie de demonio.

Una vez su verdadera forma salió a la luz, Darkness comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, hasta convertirse en una versión gigante y demoniaca de sí misma, tras casi llegar al techo de las ruinas su crecimiento se detuvo, mirando llena de ira a Leví y a Stern se acercó a ellas para rugirles a pocos centímetros, ese aterrador rugido y el ver el interior de la boca de Darkness hizo que ambas chicas se aterraran y derramaran algunas lágrimas, incluso Stern quien rara vez mostraba sus emociones se vio aterrada ante esa situación, el miedo de ambas chicas, logro llegar hasta sus originales, quienes estaban a cientos de kilómetros del lugar.

― Stern… ― Menciono Nanoha.

― Leví… ― Menciono Fate.

― Colocan sus manos en sus pechos ― ¿Qué es esta…sensación…? ― Pensaron al unísono.

La "Verdadera" Darkness continuaba apretando cada vez con más fuerza a Leví y a Stern, debido al dolor y a la presión en sus cuerpos ambas chicas soltaron a los dispositivos de Darkness, quienes una vez fueron liberados se dirigieron rápidamente hacia su ama, a pesar de que eran dispositivos se podía "ver" la preocupación en ellos al ver a Darkness en esa forma.

Ignorando su preocupación, ambos dispositivos se introdujeron en el pecho de la nueva Darkness desapareciendo en medio de su cuerpo oscuro, produciendo una mirada de asombro en todos.

― ¿Por qué Dex y Zera se introdujeron en el cuerpo de Darkness?

― Esos dispositivos… quieres estar con Darkness a pesar de su forma actual.

Al darse cuenta de que sus dispositivos habían entrado en ella, Darkness arrojo violentamente a Leví y Stern contra el suelo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que pequeños cráteres se formaron en la zona donde impactaron, ambas chicas escupieron sangre al momento del impacto, dejándolas mal heridas.

― Preocupada por sus amigas ― ¡Leví, Stern! ― Aprieta los puños ― ¡Maldita sea Darkness, como te atreves a hacerles daño a mis amigas! ― Vuela a toda velocidad hacia Darkness.

― Dearche, espera, iré a ayudarte ― Sigue a Dearche.

Darkness se dio cuenta de que Dearche y Hayate se dirigían hacia ella, en cuanto las vio recordó sus batallas con ellas, haciendo que su ira aumentara, al igual que con Leví y Stern, Darkness atrapo con sus enormes garras a Hayate y Dearche, estrellándolas violentamente contra una pared.

― ¡Dearche, Hayate!, ¡ustedes y yo somos una sola, mientras ustedes vivan yo también lo hare!, ¡Su destino es ser devoradas por la oscuridad!, ¡NUESTRO DESTINO ES VOLVER A SER UNA!

― ¡Suéltanos maldita!

― ¡Darkness, no tienes que hacer esto, Dex y Zera están bien!

― Cierren… ¡La maldita boca! ― Las aprieta con más fuerza ― ¡Tomare el cuerpo y el poder mágico de ambas, volveremos a ser una, la verdadera Darkness Omega nacerá cuando seamos una!

― Sorprendida ― ¿La verdadera…Darkness Omega…?

― Molesta ― ¡La que debe cerrar la maldita boca eres tú!, ¡Stern, Leví!, ¡Disparen!

Apareciendo sobre Darkness, Leví y Stern dispararon cada una, un veloz pero poderoso rayo de energía, ambos rayos de energía tomaron con la guardia baja a la nueva Darkness impactando directamente en ella, aunque en comparación con otros ataques estos rayos de energía no eran la gran cosa, con tan solo tocar a Darkness la hicieron gritar de dolor, y debido a ese dolor, soltó de inmediato a Hayate y Dearche, además de eso, rápidamente fue perdiendo su gran tamaño en medio de grandes gritos de dolor, tras pasar casi un minuto, Darkness había perdido por completo su nuevo tamaño regresando a su tamaño original, pero su cuerpo seguía en su forma oscura, solo que ahora, incluso en esa forma se notaban claramente sus heridas.

La energía oscura de su nueva forma, más que energía, tras ser herida, parecía una especie de petróleo el cual caía de su cuerpo hacia el suelo simulando ser gotas de sangre, todo su cuerpo ahora parecía estar hecho de esa viscosa sustancia similar al petróleo, sus manos volvieron a la normalidad, perdiendo su forma de garras y tomando su forma humana, al igual que sus manos, su rostro también regreso a la normalidad, su rostro humano había vuelto, a pesar de estar herida, lentamente camino hacia Hayate y Dearche, quienes se encontraban a unos 10 metros de ella, acercándose paso a paso, estiro su mano derecha como intentando alcanzarlas.

― Sonríe levemente ― Hayate, Dearche… Voy a morir… ― Empieza a llorar ― No quiero morir…

― Darkness… ― Intenta acercarse pero Dearche se lo impide.

― Déjala Hayate, ella es el enemigo.

― No quiero morir… No quiero morir… Por favor…

― Pensando ― Darkness…― Aprieta los puños ― Ella ha… ― Derrama algunas lágrimas ― Ella ha…― Recuerda el pasado de Darkness ― Ella ha sufrido tanto… No quiero que sufra más… ― Corre hacia Darkness ― ¡Darkness resiste, te ayudare!

― ¡Espera Hayate, no seas estúpida!

― Sonríe entre lágrimas ― Haya…te…

― ¡Darkness!

Estando a penas a mitad de camino de alcanzar la mano de Darkness, esta cayó al suelo y de su espalda comenzó a salir humo, aquella sustancia similar al petróleo comenzaba a desintegrarse. Para cuando Hayate llego con Darkness, la parte inferior de su cuerpo ya se había desintegrado.

Aunque Hayate sabía que no podría hacer nada para salvarla, aun así tomo la mano de Darkness, para hacerle entender que no estaba sola, tanto Darkness como Hayate derramaban lágrimas, incluso la oscuridad infinita le temía a la muerte.

― Hayate…

― Darkness… Resiste…

― Me divertí… mucho… peleando contigo…

― Yo también… ― Sujeta con más fuerza su mano ― También me divertí…

― Sabes… Realmente… me hubiese gustado ser… tu amiga…

― Darkness…

― Eso hubiese sido… Muy divertido… ― Introduce su otra mano en su pecho ― Soy una idiota…

Tras introducir su mano en su pecho, a los pocos segundos se escucharon varios "Crack", sonidos similares a los de objetos de vidrio o porcelana rompiéndose, dicho sonidos solo duraron un par de segundos y tras esos ruidos, Darkness saco su mano de su pecho, su mano tenia incrustado varios fragmentos de lo que parecían ser joyas.

― Darkness… ¿¡Acaso tú!?

― Dex y Zera… me lo pidieron… Los 3 queremos estar juntos… ya sea en esta vida o en la otra…

Aquellos sonidos eran provocados por los dispositivos de Darkness al ser destruidos por la mano de su ama, la misma Darkness introdujo su mano en su pecho, con el fin de tomarlos con su mano, apretarlos con gran fuerza y así destruir a sus queridos dispositivos, los fragmentos que ahora tenía en su mano, eran fragmentos de Dex y Zera.

― Supongo que era lo mejor, así estarán juntos.

― Si, pronto estaré con ellos… Hayate… Gracias por todo…

― Darkness… Perdóname por no haberte podido salvar.

― No había forma de salvarme… este es… mi destino… ― Cierra los ojos ― Gracias de nuevo… Hayate…

― Grita en medio de lágrimas ― ¡DARKNESS!

El cuerpo entero de Darkness desapareció en forma de humo junto con los fragmentos de Dex y Zera, una impactada Hayate a quien ese humo rosaba no dejaba de derramar lágrimas, a pesar de que Darkness era su enemiga, lloraba por su muerte.

Hayate no soporto la tristeza de ver morir a Darkness, lanzo un grito de tristeza que hizo eco en cada lugar de las ruinas, dicho grito fui escuchado pro Signum, Chrono y las demás, preocupados se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Hayate siguiendo el origen del grito.

― Con una mirada triste ― Hayate… ― Menciono Leví.

― A pesar de que era su enemigo, la ayudo a no sentirse sola en sus últimos momentos y lloro por su muerte, la amabilidad de Hayate me ha impresionado ― Dijo Stern.

― Ella es demasiado bondadosa… ― Suspira ― Esto se acabó… ― Su cuerpo regresa a la normalidad ― Darkness Omega… ha muerto… ― Pensando ― Darkness… ― Mira hacia el cielo ― Fuiste una gran oponente… Descansa en paz…

En ese momento, Chrono y los demás llegaron donde estaban Hayate y las Materials, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran decir una sola palabra, el lugar donde se encontraban comenzó a temblar, parte del techo se caía, el campo de batalla se estaba derrumbando sobre ellos.

― ¡Chicas, tenemos que salir de aquí, si nos quedamos aquí seremos aplastados! ― Exclamo Chrono.

― Todas al unísono ― ¡Sí!

En cuestión de minutos, Chrono y las chicas abandonaron las ruinas y justo a tiempo, pues pocos segundos después de que salieran estas se derrumbaron generando una enorme nube de polvo. Por petición de Hayate, las Materials aceptaron no decir nada relacionado con Darkness hasta regresar al TSAB, durante todo el camino de regreso al TSAB, Hayate mantuvo la mirada baja, pero Dearche, quien volaba detrás de ella, noto algunas lágrimas en Hayate, pues estas por la velocidad de vuelo caían en su rostro, Dearche mantuvo silencio al darse cuenta de esas lágrimas.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que las batallas de ese día, no eran nada más que el comienzo de una guerra, en cuanto ellos se alejaron lo suficiente como para desaparecer de la vista, las ruinas se reconstruyeron por si solas. En su interior, para ser más exactos en el campo de batalla, se encontraba una aterradora silueta femenina, sentada entre las sombras en una especie de trono con las piernas cruzadas, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, junto con una sonrisa maligna, en su mano derecha sostenía una copa con vino y a sus lados se encontraban dos pequeños objetos, los cuales estaban flotando.

― Vaya… ― Abre los ojos ― Y pensar que lograron vencer a ese clon, son un poco más fuertes de lo que me imaginaba, pero para mí… ― Rompe la copa con su mano ― ¡Siguen siendo un montón de basura!

― _Di…_

― _My Lady…_

― Tranquilos, pronto estaré lista, ya he sembrado las semillas de la oscuridad, en unos días iré a recoger mi cosecha ― La copa se regenera en su mano ― Me pregunto por quién debería ir primero… ¿Por Hayate o por Dearche?, No me decido, da igual, de todas formas ellas dos serán mías muy pronto. ¡Jajajajajaja!, ¡Pronto conocerán el verdadero terror y el verdadero poder de enfrentarse a mí, les hare saber que nadie puede vencerme, Darkness Omega, no puede ser derrotada!, ¡Jajajajajaja!

Darkness a quien todos creían muerta continuaba con vida, las lágrimas de Hayate habían sido derramadas en vano, Darkness Omega aún vivía, la risa de Darkness hizo eco en las ruinas, ¿A qué se refería Darkness con "Recoger la cosecha"?, la oscuridad infinita tenía sus ojos puestos en Hayate y Dearche.

Próximo Capitulo: Emociones Oscuras.

**N/A: **Hola a todos, gracias por leer, como dije al principio, el próximo capítulo está casi listo y será publicado entre mañana y pasado mañana, es mi forma de pedir disculpas por la tardanza XD, les tengo más buenas noticias, en el próximo capítulo, ¡Nanoha y Fate regresan!, muchas cosas pasaran con su regreso, espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, por favor comenten que les pareció, sus opiniones me motivan y me ayudan a mejorar más.


	8. Emociones Oscuras

**NUESTRO DESTINO**

**Capítulo 8: ****Emociones Oscuras**

**N/A: **Hola a todos, ¡Tal como lo prometí, aquí está el capítulo 8! XD, y antes de empezar debo decirles algo, no sé si lo habrán notado pero en caso de que no lo hayan hecho, hay ciertas partes del Fic en que la letra cambia de letra normal a letra cursiva, esas partes con letra cursiva son recuerdos, flashbacks y cuando hablan los dispositivos, digo esto ya que se nota muy poco cuando subo el Fic en comparación a cuando lo escribo, aclarado eso, solo puedo decir… ¡Espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten la lectura!

Darkness seguía con vida, aparentemente observo toda la batalla desde algún lugar de las ruinas, si así fue, ¿Quién era exactamente la Darkness con la que Hayate y las Materials pelearon?

Pensando que Darkness había muerto y habían conseguido la victoria contra un aterrador oponente, Hayate y las demás se dirigían hacia el TSAB, durante el camino, Hayate pensaba que palabras usar para describir lo ocurrido intentando mantener en secreto todo lo relacionado sobre Darkness y la "muerte" de esta.

Al llegar al TSAB, Dearche noto la mirada triste de Hayate, haciendo que esto iniciara una conversación telepática entre ellas dos, ambas chicas se quedaron solas para poder hablar tranquilamente, aunque era una conversación telepática, sus expresiones harían que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que hablaban, así que por petición de Dearche, Chrono y los demás se adelantaron, quedándose ella sola con Hayate.

― Sera mejor que cambies esa expresión, de lo contrario todos se darán cuenta de lo ocurrido, ya olvida a Darkness y supéralo.

― Para ti es fácil decirlo, yo sostuve la mano de Darkness mientras moría frente a mis ojos, no pude hacer nada para salvarla.

― Eres demasiado bondadosa, era una batalla a muerte, si ella no moría nosotras moriríamos, era matar o morir, así de simple son las batallas, debes ser más despiadada con tus oponente.

― ¡Yo no puedo ser como tú!, ¡Yo no soy…! ― Es interrumpida.

― ¿No eres qué?, ¿Malvada como yo?, Tienes razón, no lo eres, nunca serás tan malvada como yo, y es por eso que en estos momentos serias un cadáver si no te hubiéramos salvado, dime, ¿Hubieses preferido que no te salváramos y murieras estúpidamente en vez de que ella muriera?

― Yo… No sé qué responder a eso… Preferiría que ambas nos hubiéramos salvado.

― Habla ― Tch, me estas irritando, como prefieras, cuando estés a punto de morir contra otro oponente te dejare morir, no me interesara salvarte si luego te vas a poner a llorar como una mocosa, ¡Deberías estar agradecida de seguir con vida! ― Aprieta los puños ― ¡Debí dejar que ambas murieran, así ya no tendría que soportarte nunca más!

― También Habla ― Dearche…

― ¡Ya lo dije!, y ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo dicho, recuerda que tú y yo no somos amigas ni camaradas, solo hay dos cosas que nos conectan, las cuales son: Que tú seas mi original y el deseo de querer acabar con tu vida, ahora que la oscuridad del libro de las tinieblas a muerto, solo quedo yo, que soy la maldad de ese libro, ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que yo no seré como Darkness?, En cualquier momento, nosotras las Materials podemos revelarnos contra nuestras originales y asesinarlas, sin nuestras originales desaparecen… ― Se acerca a Hayate ― No habrá nadie que nos detenga.

― Asustada ― D-Dearche… ¿estas…hablando en serio?

― Al igual que el destino de Darkness era morir en esa batalla, tu destino y el mío es morir en batalla, pero yo cambiare mi destino, cuando tú y yo peleemos, la única en morir serás tú, te lo aseguro por mi honor como líder de las Materials, pero…

― ¿Pero…?

― Hasta que llegue el momento de nuestra pelea… ― Le sonríe ― Te considerare una amiga importante para mí.

― Con una gran sonrisa ― ¡Dearche!

― Je, parece que mi plan funciono.

― ¿Plan?

― Si, asustarte un poco para que olvidaras lo de Darkness, ¿en serio te creíste que Leví, Stern y yo mataríamos algún día a nuestras originales?, eso no es posible, quizás ya lo sabes, pero te lo diré de nuevo, para nosotras las Materials, nuestras originales son personas realmente importantes para nosotras, las consideramos familia, así que quita esa expresión de tristeza de tu rostro, no te queda para nada bien, además… ― Desvía un poco la mirada ― Me sentiré mal si sigues estando triste― Se sonroja levemente.

― Aun sonriendo ― Dearche… ― Derrama un par de lágrimas.

― Con el rostro azul ― ¡Y me sentiré peor si empiezas a llorar!

― Tonta, no son lágrimas de tristeza, son lágrimas de felicidad ― Abraza a Dearche ― Porque ahora sé que realmente me quieres, eso me hace muy feliz.

― Muy Sonrojada ― ¡I-Idiota!, ¡No me abraces de esa forma!

― Déjame abrazarte un poquito más, así me olvidare por completo lo ocurrido el día de hoy.

― Je, está bien, si esto hace que te dejes de estar triste no me opondré en lo más mínimo ― Abraza a Hayate ― Pareces una niña consentida haciendo esto.

― Jeje, puede que tengas razón… Por cierto… ― Mira a Dearche a los ojos ― ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

― Sonrojada ― C-Claro, adelante, pídeme lo que quieras.

― Puedes… ¿¡Usar tu Blaster 2 de nuevo para que yo pueda sentir la suavidad de tus pechos de adulta!? XP

― Sonríe ― Jeje… ― La golpea en la cabeza ― ¡Ni loca, mapache pervertida!

Ese golpe dejo medio inconsciente a Hayate en el suelo.

― Que cruel… T-T

― Camina lejos de ella con una venita en su frente al estilo anime ― ¡Me siento como un idiota al tratar de animarla, debí saber que esa pervertida no cambiaría sin importar que hiciera!, ¡La próxima vez que me diga algo como eso le romperé el cuello en vez darle un simple golpe! ― Pensando― Pero me alegra que ya hayas vuelto a ser la misma de siempre Hayate.

Tras su conversación, ambas chicas se unieron de nuevo al grupo, Hayate dio un reporte inventado sobre lo ocurrido, aunque la conversación con Dearche había tranquilizado un poco sus pensamientos, aun no deseaba hablar sobre Darkness y sobre la muerte de esta, para ella recordar eso era doloroso, así que decidió ocultarlo.

El reporte falso de Hayate fue un éxito, todos en el TSAB creyeron que "Darkness Omega" y "Number Zero" eran solo mito y que la señal que sintieron el día anterior debió ser un error. El tiempo paso rápidamente, y seis días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en todo ese tiempo, nadie relacionado con la misión en esas ruinas se habían dirigido la palabra, al igual que ninguna de las ases se había visto en ese tiempo.

6 días después…15 días antes de la tragedia…

La noche de ese sexto día tras la batalla con Darkness, la misma Darkness se encontraba sentaba en esa especie de trono gigante y al igual que antes sostenía una copa con vino, una gran sonrisa llena de maldad se veía en su rostro.

― Mmm… ¿Cuántos días han pasado Dex?

― _6 días My Lady._

― Ya veo, solo 6 días, ¿Sera suficiente Zera?

― _No creo que sea suficiente Di, deberíamos esperar un poco más, pero para estar seguros…_

― Te entiendo, quieres que revise como esta "la cosecha" ¿verdad?

― _Así es Di._

― Me parece bien, entonces… ― Rodea su puño derecho con oscuridad.

Darkness rodeo su puño derecho con un vórtice de oscuridad solo por unos segundos, ya que pasados unos segundos abrió su puño, para revelar que en la palma de su mano, había 3 diamantes de color negro, todos tenían la forma de un corazón y expulsaban una especie de humo negro.

― ¡Dark Triangle Heart!

(**N/A: **Estoy seguro que saben a qué hace referencia el nombre de esta técnica de Darkness XD)

Al decir esas palabras, los 3 diamantes se elevaron y volaron a gran velocidad hasta desaparecer de la vista, al llegar a cierta ciudad, los 3 se separaron y volaron cada uno en direcciones diferentes.

― Je, con esto confirmare si "la cosecha" ya está dando "frutos", pronto lo sabremos, ¡Jajajaja!

Al día siguiente… 14 días antes de la tragedia.

Una nueva semana había comenzado, las 3 ases tenían cada una razones que entristecían su vida, Nanoha pensaba en el hecho de Fate rechazara sus sentimiento, Fate pensaba en el daño de su cuerpo y también en Nanoha y Hayate pensaba en la muerte de Darkness, ninguna soportaba el tener esos pensamientos en su mente todo el tiempo, así que como si sus mentes fueran una sola, las 3 decidieron salir a caminar un rato y por causas del destino, Nanoha, Fate y Hayate, se dirigieron las 3 a un lugar en común, un parque, pero cada una se dirigió en un parque diferente, Nanoha se dirigía a un parque cercano a la pastelería de su familia, Fate se dirigía a un parque cercano a su casa y Hayate se dirigía a un parque cercano a su escuela, aunque las 3 se dirigían a un parque, los 3 parques estaban bastante alejados el uno del otro.

La primera en llegar a su destino fue Fate, debido al calor que hacía ese día decidió comprarse un helado, para evitar que se le derramara al derretirse por el calor, decidió comprarlo en un vaso y para comérselo más tranquilamente, se sentó en una banca del parque a disfrutar de su helado.

― Espero que este helado ayude a calmarme un poco ― Toma un poco del helado con una cuchara ― Nanoha… ― Introduce la cuchara en su boca ― Quisiera decirte lo que me pasa, pero en estos momentos no sabría qué decir, si tan solo yo… ―

En ese momento, una persona conocida para Fate se acercó a ella

― Con la mirada baja ― Fate-chan…

― Con la cuchara en la boca ― ¿Uhm? ― Mira quien le habla y se sorprende ― N-Nanoha…

― ¿Puedo hablar contigo…?

― Para ser honesta, hoy quisiera estar sola.

― ¿No deseas hablar conmigo?, ¿Acaso me odias?

― ¡P-Por supuesto que no te odio!, es solo que yo…

― ¿Es solo que tú qué? ― Se acerca a Fate.

― Baja un poco la mirada ― Bueno, yo…

― Me molestas… ― Tira al piso el helado de Fate con un golpe ― Me molestas mucho…

― Molesta ― ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso Nanoha!?

― Me molestas…

― ¡Nanoha!

― Rechazaste mis sentimientos… ― Aprieta los puños ― Me ignoras y no me dices nada… ― Aprieta los dientes ― Ni siquiera me diste una buena razón por la cual rechazaste mis sentimientos ― Se muerde el labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar ― Eso me molesta… ― Levanta la mirada llena de ira ― ¡Me molesta mucho! ― Toma su dispositivo ― ¡Raging Heart, Set Up!

― Nanoha, ¿¡Qué haces!?, ¡No puedes usar magia aquí!

― Muy molesta ―Me da igual, ¡pelea conmigo Fate-chan!

― ¿Eh?, ¿Pelear?, ¡No peleare contra ti Nanoha!

― No tienes otra opción, ¿o peleas conmigo o destruyo todo el lugar?, tú decides, si no me quieres decir porque rechazaste mis sentimientos por las buenas, entonces hare que me lo digas a las malas, ¡Te daré una paliza igual que hace 10 años, pero esta vez no me contendré!

― ¡Ya te lo dije, yo no voy a pelear conti…! ― Es interrumpida.

Fate fue interrumpida por un pequeño disparo de energía lanzado por Nanoha, este disparo rozo su mejilla derecha haciéndola sangrar y además de eso, continúo su camino hasta chocar con un auto estacionado en el lugar haciéndolo explotar inmediatamente.

― Impactada, casi aterrada ― Nano…ha… ― Toca su mejilla ― ¿Por qué? ― Mira la sangre que quedo en su mano tras tocar su mejilla ― ¿Por qué me atacaste?

― Te dije que no me contendría, si no activas tu Barrier Jacket ahora mismo te atacare de nuevo, ese solo fue un disparo de advertencia, atacare como si quisiera matarte, aunque una parte de mi si desea hacerlo.

― ¿M-Matarme?, ¡Si esto es porque rechace tus sentimientos estas exagerando Nanoha!

― Con una mirada muy seria ― No estoy exagerando, esto es lo que hacen los demonios, yo soy el demonio blanco, y como soy un demonio me da igual si mato a mi oponente, a ti te llaman "Ángel Negro" (Kuroi Tenshi), se supone que los ángeles y demonios son enemigos, así que es hora de que este demonio acabe con su enemiga, prepárate "Ángel", ¡Usare todo mi poder demoniaco para acabarte!

― Nanoha… Parece que no tengo otra opción… ― Toma su dispositivo y lo activa ― Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no deseo matarte, simplemente voy a noquearte e intentare no hacerte daño.

― Muy amable de tu parte, pero si no peleas en serio no duraras ni 30 segundos conmigo.

― No me subestimes.

― ¡Te arrancare las alas, Ángel Negro!

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, La segunda en llegar a su destino fue Hayate, cansada por su caminata, Hayate se sentó un rato en una banca del parque a descansar un poco, a pesar de que ya había pasado una semana, no podía evitar pensar de vez en cuando en Darkness y en todo lo ocurrido ese día.

― Vaya, no puedo dejar de pensar en Darkness ― Cierra los ojos ― si Dearche estuviera aquí seguro me regañaría, estas caminatas ayudan a relajarme pero eso no impide que piense en ella al menos una vez al día, intentare relajarme un poco, respirare profundamente y sentiré la relajante brisa de este parque.

Tras pasar unos minutos, una niña se acercó a Hayate.

― ¿Estas bien?

― Sin abrir los ojos ― ¿Uhm?, Si, estoy bien, solo algo cansada… un momento, esa voz… ― Abre los ojos ― ¿T-Tu eres…?

En cuanto Hayate abrió los ojos tenia frente a ella a una niña de cabello castaño quien de inmediato le hizo recordar a Darkness.

― Ladea la cabeza ― ¿Uhm?, ¿Onee-chan, estas bien?

― Sorprendida ― ¿D-Darkness…?, ¿En verdad eres tú?

― Sonríe ― Jeje…

― No puede ser… ― Se frota los ojos ― Debo estar viendo cosas.

Cuando Hayate termino de frotarse los ojos y vio de nuevo a la niña, esta había desaparecido.

― ¿D-Desapareció…?, Que bien Hayate, ya estas imaginando cosas ― Se pone de pie ― Creo que lo mejor será que regrese a casa, pensar en Darkness me hace ver cosas.

En cuanto Hayate comenzó a caminar, vio a lo lejos a la misma niña que había visto antes, la pequeña mantenía su linda sonrisa, pero esta vez le hacía señas a Hayate para que se acercara, Hayate quería asegurarse de que no estaba viendo cosas así que se acercó a la niña, en cuanto llego con ella intento hablarle, pero antes de poder hacerlo la pequeña salió corriendo mientras reía tiernamente.

― ¡Onee-chan, sígueme! ― Grito mientras corría.

― ¡E-Espera! ― Sigue a la niña.

Hayate siguió a la niña, pero por un momento la perdió de vista, decidida a encontrar a la pequeña, empezó a buscarla por la zona donde la vio por última vez, tras buscar pro casi 5 minutos, finalmente logro encontrarla, la pequeña estaba en un callejón, era un callejón sin salida, tipo trampa de laberinto, la pequeña estaba dándole la espalda a Hayate.

― Jadeando un poco ―T-Te encontré, este lugar no es apto para niños pequeños, vamos a otro lado, ¿sí?

― Aun dándole la espalda ― Limit…

― ¿Eh?

― Break…

― Muy sorprendida ― ¡No puede ser…!

― ¡Blaster 1!

En cuestión de instantes, la pequeña fue rodeada por un vórtice de oscuridad que desapareció a los pocos segundos de aparecer, y en cuanto desapareció, la niña, ya no era una niña, había crecido su cabello había cambiado de color.

― ¿D-D-Dearche…?

― Aun dándole la espalda ― Te tomo mucho tiempo reconocerme ― Da media vuelta y mira a Hayate ― Me alegra verte de nuevo, Hayate.

― Vaya… ― Suspira ― Me siento tranquila, por un momento pensé que estaba volviéndome loca.

― ¿Por qué dices eso?

― Es que cuando te vi en esa forma de niña pensé que eras Darkness.

― Ya veo…

― Un momento…. ¿Desde cuándo…puedes convertirte en una niña?

― Sonríe malignamente ― Je, parece que me descubriste ― Su cabello se torna de color negro ― Hayate.

― ¡D-Darkness!

― Te equivocas, yo no soy Darkness-sama, yo soy Dearche Kings Claudia.

― ¿D-Darkness-sama?

― Así es, Darkness-sama, mi ama y mi maestra, fui enviada por ella para capturarte.

― ¿Capturarme?

― Si, Darkness-sama necesita de la reencarnación de su cuerpo humano para volver a ser la verdadera Darkness Omega, a cambio de poder le he jurado lealtad, ella también tomara mi cuerpo y mi alma, y entonces cuando las 3 seamos una sola, tendré el poder ilimitado de Darkness Omega, nadie podrá detenerme.

― Sorprendida ― Dearche…

― Ven conmigo Hayate… ― Estira su mano derecha ― Ven, toma mi mano, no quiero hacerte daño, así que ven conmigo por las buenas, te aseguro que te sentirás muy bien cuando Darkness-sama absorba tu cuerpo y tu magia.

― ¿Pero Darkness que no está…? ― Es interrumpida.

― ¿Muerta?, Me temo que no es así, Darkness-sama no puede morir con los ataques de una basura como yo, la Darkness con la que peleamos no era más que un simple clon de la Darkness original, ese clon solo podía usar el 30% del poder de Darkness-sama.

― ¿Solo el 30%?

― Así es, es impresionante ¿verdad?, ese clon sobrevivió al Triple Breaker solo con su 30%, no puedo ni imaginar lo que Darkness-sama sería capaz de hacer cuando absorba nuestros cuerpos y nuestro poder mágico, seguro ella, no, nosotras, ¡Nos convertiremos en diosas!

― ¿Solo por poder le vendiste tu alma a Darkness?

― Si, el poder lo es todo Hayate, quienes tienen poder lo tienen todo, yo deseaba tener más poder, aun lo deseo, quiero tener más y más poder hasta que ni siquiera los dioses puedan conmigo, incluso si debo venderle mi alma a alguien como Darkness Omega entonces lo hare, con el poder que obtendré de Darkness-sama, podre liberar a las Materials de la sombra de nuestras originales, ¡Ya no estaremos más bajo sus sombras, seremos superiores!

― ¡Nosotras nunca las hemos tratado como si fueran inferiores a nosotras, ustedes son nuestras amigas!

― Baja la mirada ― ¿Amigas…? ― Aprieta los puños ― No digas… ― Levanta la mirada llena de ira ― ¡Mentiras!, ¡Ustedes nunca nos han tratado como sus amigas, nadie nunca nos ha tratado ni siquiera como humanas, para ti, para ellas, para todos en el TSAB, nosotras no somos más que sus versiones malvadas! ― Empieza a llorar ― Todos siempre nos han mirado con desprecio, siempre hablaban mal de nosotras a nuestras espaldas, decían cosas como "Míralas, son esas chicas, las versiones malvadas de las Ases, debieron haberlas eliminado, no se sabe cuándo podrían atacar de nuevo", día tras día escuchábamos cosas como esas en el TSAB, ¡No tienes idea de lo doloroso que es escuchar palabras como esas durante casi 10 años, es por eso que nosotras nunca dependimos de ustedes, decidimos vivir solas, nosotras 3, porque solo nosotras nos entendemos, nadie más lo hacía…!, pero…

― ¿Pero?

― Ella apareció frente a mi… la auténtica Darkness-sama, con solo verla a los ojos me di cuenta de lo insignificante que era a su lado, ni siquiera podía moverme o hablar, todo mi cuerpo temblaba en ese momento, incluso creí que iba a desmayarme por el miedo, con solo verla a los ojos, yo, la maldad del libro de las tinieblas sentí escalofríos, sentí lo que era el verdadero terror, pero ella no quería atacarme, ella me estaba buscando para darme lo que deseaba. ― Recuerda lo ocurrido.

― Sonríe ― _Dearche-chan, no tienes por qué temer, no voy a atacarte ― Se acerca a Dearche y la abraza _― _Tu eres como mi hermanita, nunca podría hacerte daño, así que no temas pequeña, estoy aquí para proponerte algo._

― _¿P-Proponerme algo?_

― _Así es mi niña, te daré todo lo que desees a cambio de tu cuerpo, tu magia y tu lealtad, todo lo que quieras lo tendrás, y una vez nosotras seamos una sola, podrás tener mucho más de lo que siempre has deseado, nada podrá frenarte nuevamente, ¿Qué dice?, ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?_

― _Se separa del abrazo _― _Y-Yo…_

― _Tomate el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo, puedo darte 2 semanas si quieres, la propuesta seguirá activa hasta ese momento._

― _No, no habrá necesidad de esperar tanto._

― _¡Oh!, entonces, ¿estás diciendo que tu…?_

― _Así es…_

― _Sonríe malignamente ― Ya veo… ― Estira su mano Derecha ― Entonces…_

― _¡Sí! ― Se arrodilla y toma la mano de Darkness ― Yo, Dearche Kings Claudia, te entrego mi vida, mi cuerpo, mi magia y mi lealtad, de ahora en adelante, tu eres mi ama y te pertenezco solo a ti ― Besa su mano ― ¡Juro servirte por siempre!_

― _Bien dicho mi niña, muy bien dicho._

― Sonríe mientras llora ― Darkness-sama nos dará todo lo que deseamos a nosotras las Materials, Darkness-sama solo quiere lo mejor para nosotras, ella no es malvada, tiene un gran corazón.

― Dearche… no puedo creer que alguien como tú le haya entrego su vida a alguien como Darkness, es increíble.

― Pues créelo, Darkness-sama ha sido la única persona que nos ha entendido, sentí miedo en ese momento por la gran diferencia de nuestros poderes, pero ahora que le he jurado lealtad, veo a Darkness-sama como un ejemplo a seguir, esos ojos que hacen temblar incluso al hombre más fuerte, quiero ser como Darkness-sama, quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte como ella.

― Dearche…

― Darkness-sama es alguien admirable, estoy segura que en cuanto veas a la verdadera Darkness-sama pensaras lo mismo que yo, ven conmigo Hayate.

― ¡No lo hare Dearche!

― Es una lástima tener que escuchar eso ― Levanta su mano derecha hacia el cielo ― Lamento tener que hacer esto Hayate ― Chaquea los dedos de su mano levantada ― Por cierto… ― Sonríe malignamente ― No soy la única que le ha jurado lealtad a Darkness-sama.

― Sorprendida ― ¿¡Que!?

― Habla detrás de Hayate ― ¡Dearche-sama tiene razón!

― Habla detrás de Hayate ― ¡Así es!

― Esa voces… ― Mira detrás de ella ― ¿¡Leví, Stern!?, ¿¡no me digan que ustedes también le juraron lealtad a Darkness!?

― Te lo dije ¿verdad?, no soy la única que le ha jurado lealtad a Darkness-sama, al igual que yo, Stern y Leví siempre han estado bajo las sombras de sus originales y por la misma razón que yo le han jurado lealtad a Darkness-sama, ¡Nosotras queremos ser libres de sus sombras y lo haremos bajo cualquier costo!

― ¡No puede ser verdad! ― Mira a Stern y Leví ― Stern, Leví, ustedes dos siempre han sido la más alegres, siempre han sido amables, ¿porque hicieron eso?, ¿Por qué le vendieron su alma a Darkness?

― Lo que Dearche ha dicho es cierto Hayate, siempre he estado bajo la sombra de Nanoha, siempre he deseado superarla y Darkness-sama me cumplirá ese deseo.

― Así es, lo mismo digo yo, todo el mundo siempre me compara con Fate, ella y todos los que la rodean me mantuvieron bajo su sombra por casi 10 años, pero ahora Darkness-sama cumplirá mi deseo de superarla, ahora será ella quien esté bajo mi sombra.

― Ya las escuchaste, ellas están de mi lado, estas rodeada Hayate, no puedes escapar.

En ese momento, Stern y Leví sujetaron los brazos de Hayate para impedir que se escapara, Hayate forcejeo para soltarse pero la fuerza de ambas chicas superaba a la suya, como último intento de escape, dio un pequeño salto, y al momento de tocar el suelo tras saltar, piso con gran fuerza los pies de Leví y Stern, el dolor provoco que ambas chicas soltaran a Hayate quien de inmediato comenzó a correr a toda prisa. Hayate corrió hasta perder de vista a las Materials, pero al dar un giro en una esquina choco contra "algo" suave.

― ¿Uhm?, Esta sensación… ¿Signum?

Hayate había chocado contra los pechos de Signum y por alguna razón logro reconocerlos por su suavidad, la joven se alegró de ver a su guardiana, se sentía más tranquila al saber que su guardiana estaba con ella.

― Signum, me alegra verte, ¡Dearche y las demás se han vuelto locas!

― Ya veo…

― Pero ahora que siento esta suavidad, me siento muy segura.

― Ya veo…

― Signum… ¿Estas bien?, ¿porque solo dices "ya veo"?

― No es nada ama, estoy bien, lo importante que tu estés bien.

― Entiendo, gracias y perdón por preocuparte.

― De nada ama, después de todo… Debo asegurarme que el cuerpo de Darkness-sama este bien.

― Se aleja de Signum ― Signum… tu…

― ¡Je! ― Su cabello se torna negro ― Las Materials no son las únicas con deseos propios.

― Habla detrás de Hayate ― Tú siempre nos han controlado... Hayate-chan…

― Mira detrás de ella ― ¿Shamal?

― Volando sobre Hayate ― Y no nos gusta que nos controles.

― ¿Zafira?

― Volando sobre Hayate ― Hayate, nosotros también tenemos deseos, y Darkness-sama permitirá que esos deseos se hagan realidad.

― Empieza a llorar ― ¿Vita?

Hayate estaba rodeada por sus guardianes, quienes mostraban una clara diferencia en el color de su cabello como de sus ojos, todos tenían ahora el cabello y los ojos de color negro, al darse cuenta que no solos las Materials le habían jurado lealtad a Darkness sino también sus guardianes, una mirada de terror y tristeza combinadas apareció en su rostro, en ese momento las Materials aparecieron también.

― Te lo dije Hayate, no puedes escapar, tanto nosotras como tus "fieles" guardianes le hemos jurado lealtad a Darkness-sama, eres tan mala ama que ni siquiera te diste cuenta que tus guardianes tenían sus propios deseos, al igual que nosotras Darkness-sama prometió darles lo que deseasen, ella cumplirá todos nuestros deseo.

― Asustada ― ¡N-No se acerquen!

― Jeje, no huiras pequeña Hayate, tu cuerpo le pertenece a Darkness-sama.

En ese momento, el cabello de las 3 materials junto con sus ojos cambiaron de color, ahora al igual que los guerreros Wolkenritter, tanto sus ojos como su cabello era de color negro, tanto Materials como Wolkenritters, se acercaron lentamente a Hayate, sonriendo malignamente y repitiendo siempre la misma palabra.

― Todos se acercan a Hayate ― ¡Darkness, Darkness, Darkness, Darkness, Darkness! ― Repitieron al unísono.

― P-Por favor… ¡DETENGANSE!

― Sus cuerpos se convierten en una especie de petróleo ― ¡Darkness, Darkness, Darkness! ― Se arrojan sobre Hayate

― Aterrada en medio de lágrimas ―¡NO!, ¡Por favor, no quiero darle mi cuerpo a Darkness, por favor!, ¡No quiero morir, no quiero desaparecer!, ¡Por favor, que alguien….!, ¡ME AYUDE!

Como si se trataran de un montón de zombis que se lanzaban sobre su víctima a la cual devoraban viva, tanto las Materials como los Wolkenritters se lanzaron sobre su antigua amiga, la pobre e indefensa Hayate, no podía hacer nada contra ellos, y menos ahora que sus cuerpos se había transformado en esa especie de petróleo, por más que intentaba soltarse no le era posible, era como estar atrapado en un pozo de brea o en arenas movedizas, tras una larga lucha, Hayate termino agotada, siendo consumida completamente por ese petróleo, bueno, casi completamente, lo único que quedaba de ella era su mano derecha, que quedó fuera de dicho petróleo, su mano derecha estaba extendida, rogando que alguien sujetara esa mano y la ayudara, pero nadie la había visto, ni la había escuchado, Hayate había sido consumida por la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, la tercera en llegar a su destino fue Nanoha, quien a diferencia de sus amigas, no se detuvo a descansar en ningún momento, siguió caminado alrededor del parque consumida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que un momento se quedó inmóvil y pensativa por unos segundos, y en ese preciso momento…

― Hablando detrás de Nanoha ― Hola Nanoha-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Esa voz… ― Mira detrás de ella ― ¡Oh!, Hola Hayate-chan, solo caminaba un rato, necesitaba aclarar mi mente.

― Ya veo, ¿Acaso te pasa algo?

― N-No es nada, solo quería pasar un rato y distraerme ― Nota algo diferente en Hayate ― Hayate-chan, ¿Te teñiste el cabello de negro?

― Sonríe ― Jeje, así es, ¿Qué opinas?, ¿Me veo bien?

― S-Si, te queda bien ese color, pero… ¿Por qué te teñiste el cabello?

― Jeje, Pues… ― Se sonroja levemente ― Pensé que a Fate-chan le gustaría.

― ¿Qué le gustaría a Fate-chan?, ¿Por qué te teñiste el cabello por ella?

― ¡Oh!, ¿Acaso no lo sabes?, Pensé que Fate-chan ya te lo había dicho.

― ¿D-Decirme que?

― Je, Fate-chan y yo somos pareja desde hace un año.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Nanoha e hicieron que literalmente su corazón se partiera, una expresión que mezclaba terror y sorpresa apareció en su rostro.

― ¿Qué tú y Fate-chan…son pareja desde hace un año?

― Si, esperaba que ya lo supieras, fue algo inesperado, hace un año me le confesé, le dije que me gustaba desde que éramos niñas y para mi sorpresa ella sentía lo mismo por mí.

― Y-Ya veo… ― Recuerda lo ocurrido el día en que se confesó.

― _Sonríe ― Sabes Nanoha, lo que me acabas de decir me ha hecho muy feliz…_

― _También sonríe ― ¿En serio?, Entonces… ― Es interrumpida._

― _Pero…No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos…_

― _¿P-Porque?, ¿¡Por qué dices que no puedes aceptar mis sentimientos después de que dijiste que te hizo feliz lo que te dije!?_

― _Mira a Nanoha ― Lo lamento, no puedo decírtelo…_

― _Sorprendida ― Fate-chan…_

― _En verdad lo lamento, realmente me hizo feliz lo que me dijiste, pero hay algo que me impide aceptar tus sentimientos, por favor perdóname ― Sale corriendo ― ¡Lo lamento mucho Nanoha!_

― _¡Fate-chan espera!, ¡Fate-chan! ― Se lanza de rodillas al suelo llorando ― ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué paso esto?, me esforcé mucho para decírselo, Fate-chan… ― Lanza un grito de dolor al cielo._

― Pensando con una expresión de terror en su rostro ― Entonces… ¿fue por eso que Fate-chan rechazo mis sentimientos?, Porque ella y Hayate-chan… son… pareja… ― Se lanza de rodillas al suelo ― Si hubiese sido más valiente…. ― Recuerda lo que le dijo Fate.

― _Realmente me hizo feliz lo que me dijiste, pero…_

― Si hubiese sido más rápida… ― Recuerda nuevamente a Fate.

― _No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos._

― Si le hubiese dicho mis sentimientos antes, Fate-chan y yo…

― Preocupada ― ¿¡Te pasa algo Nanoha-chan!?, ¿Te sientes bien?

― S-Si, estoy bien, solo tuve un leve mareo, no me esperaba que me dijeras algo como eso.

― Honestamente pensé que ya lo sabias, perdón si te sorprendí.

― N-No te preocupes, estoy bien ― Aprieta los puños ― Estoy bien…

― ¿Segura?

― Sí, estoy segura, no te preocupes.

― ¿Completamente segura?

― Completamente segura, estoy bien.

― ¿Segura de estar completamente segura?

― Se pone de pie Molesta ― Ya te dije que estoy bien, deja de molestarm… ― Es interrumpida.

Antes de que Nanoha pudiera ponerse de pie, Hayate la golpeo en el rostro, derribándola.

― Muy molesta ― ¿¡Q-Que rayos haces Hayate-chan!?

― Sonríe malignamente ― ¿Segura que estas bien?, ¿segura que no estas así por el hecho de Fate-chan rechazara tus sentimientos?

― Sorprendida ― H-Hayate-chan… ¿cómo supiste eso? ― Se pone de pie.

― ¿Qué no es obvio?, ¡MI NOVIA me lo dijo!

― ¿Novia…?

Al escuchar esas palabras, Nanoha bajo la mirada mientras apretaba con gran fuerza sus puños, mientras que Hayate mantenía todo el tiempo esa sonrisa que expresaba maldad y superioridad al mismo tiempo.

― Jajajaja, no te enojes, es obvio que si Fate-chan y yo somos pareja, yo debo llamarla de esa forma, de todas formas, yo no sabía que tu sentías lo mismo por Fate-chan, pensé que simplemente la veías como una amiga muy cercana, casi como una hermana, al igual como yo te veo a ti, pero como dice el dicho "Camarón que se duerme, se lo lleva la corriente", tu eres ese camarón, siendo la más cercana a Fate-chan pudiste haberle dicho tus sentimientos hace mucho, pero como la gran "demonio blanco" es solo fuerte en asuntos de poder mágico y no fuerte en cosas que en comparación con la magia son simples, cosas simples como el amor, debido a que eres débil en ese tipo de cosas no fuiste capaz de decirle tus sentimientos a Fate-chan.

― Estas comenzando a irritarme.

― Vaya, ¿acaso di en el clavo?, todo lo que acabo de decir es verdad, ¿cierto?, ¿Por qué te enojas?, después de todo solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

― Levanta la mirada ―Puede que sea verdad o no, pero estas comenzando enojarme como nunca.

― ¡Jajajaja!, ¿Y que harás al respecto?, ¿vas a golpearme o matarme?, ¿Crees que eso va a cambiar las cosas?

― Tal vez no cambien las cosas, pero podre deshacerme de esta ira dándote un buen par de golpes.

― Lo único que ganaras con eso es el odio de Fate-chan, ¡Oh!, espera, ¡Ella ya te odia!, ¡Jajajaja!

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

― Además de ser cobarde y lenta en asuntos del amor, también eres una ciega y una estúpida, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de los sentimientos de Fate-chan?, Ella también estaba enamorada de ti, pero al igual que todos, ella creía que tu solo la veías como una amiga muy cercana, fue entonces cuando yo aparecí y confesé mis sentimientos, el amor que Fate-chan nunca pudo darte ahora me pertenece.

― ¡Aprovechaste que yo aún no estaba lista para confesar mis sentimientos!, ¡Eso no es justo!

― ¿Aprovecharme?, ¡Jajajaja!, Deja de sacar escusas pedazo de idiota, ¿no has oído la frase que dice "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"?, además, como te dije, yo no sabía nada acerca de tus sentimientos, pero sabes… ― Sus ojos se tornan de color negro ― Me alegra que hayas sido muy lenta y cobarde, porque ser la novia de Fate-chan es algo muy maravilloso… ― Toca sus labios con su dedo índice ― Los labios de Fate-chan son muy suaves y deliciosos.

― Corre hacia Hayate llena de ira ― ¡HAYATEEEE!

Esas últimas palabras provocaron que la ira de Nanoha se desatara, completamente llena de ira corrió hacia Hayate para intentar golpearla, pero Hayate detuvo su puño con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda mientras el dedo índice de su mano derecha continuaba tocando sus labios.

― Además de haber perdido a la persona que amas, eres también una debilucha, pude detener fácilmente este puño, Jajajaja, creo que los gatitos de Susuza-chan golpean más fuerte que tú, ¿Estas celosa?, puedo verlo, tienes celos de que yo si he podido besar a Fate-chan y tú no, es más, yo fui quien tomo su primer beso, y también seré… quien tome su "primera vez", y una vez eso pase, tú ya no valdrás nada para Fate-chan, prácticamente estarás por siempre en la "Eternal Friendzone", eres muy divertida Nanoha-chan, eres tan patética que das risa.

― Yo… ― Baja la mirada ― Me niego a perder a Fate-chan ― Da varios pasos hacia atrás ― Así tenga que pelear contigo lo hare…pero no perderé a Fate-chan ― Toma su dispositivo ― Raging Heart… Set up…

― Puedo ver el odio que tienes hacia mí, aunque veo que no es solo hacia mí, ¿verdad?

― En parte también odio a Fate-chan por no haberme dicho que ya estaba saliendo contigo desde hace un año.

― ¿Quieres saber porque no te lo dijo?

― ¿Porque?

― Porque era demasiado obvio que reaccionarias del mismo modo en que estas reaccionando en estos momentos, por eso no te lo dijo, Fate-chan tenía miedo de que te volvieras loca y comenzaras a atacar a todos solo por tus estúpidos celos, sabes, una mujer extremadamente celosa no es nada atractiva, quizás por eso perdiste algunos puntos con ella, mientras que yo, que no soy celosa, recibí esos puntos.

― No importa cuántos puntos tengas, voy a arrancártelos del alma ahora mismo.

― Interesante, ven, pelea con todo lo que tengas, la que gane se quedara con Fate-chan, si yo gano ya no tendrás por qué enojarte, porque si gano la pelea, se demostrara claramente la gran diferencia de nuestros niveles.

― Eso ocurrirá incluso si yo gano, si yo gano Fate-chan me pertenecerá.

― Puede que sea cierto, pero lo dudo, en fin, me preparare también pata la batalla ― Toma su dispositivo y lo activa ― ¿estas lista?

― Eso mismo te pregunto.

― Bien, entonces yo daré la señal ― Saca una moneda de su bolsillo ― Lanzare esta moneda al aire y en cuanto toque el suelo comenzaremos la batalla, ¿te parece bien?

― Esta bien, lánzala ya.

― No seas impaciente, de todas formas vas a perder.

― molesta ― ¡Lánzala!

― Esta bien, está bien, aquí vamos ― Lanza la moneda ― Que la mejor gane.

La señal de una nueva batalla ha sido lanzada, Nanoha ha caído en las garras de la ira y el odio, mientras que Fate se enfrenta a su mejor amiga, y Hayate es consumida por la oscuridad, ¿A esto se refería Darkness con "recoger la cosecha"?, Nuestras Ases están siendo rodeadas por la oscuridad.

Próximo Capitulo: Tres Destinos.

**N/A: **Hola de nuevo a todos, espero haya sido de su agrado, me esforzare por no tardar tanto como lo hice antes, de hecho ya estoy cerca de la mitad del siguiente capítulo, ¡Tengo un golpe de inspiración! XD, y mejor lo aprovecho, dicho esto, espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, por favor comenten que les pareció, sus opiniones me motivan y me ayudan a mejorar más.


End file.
